


Facing Reality

by ravenangel



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: Anakin is wounded and Obi-wan has to face the reality that he isn't the perfect Jedi after all and there is no point in trying to deny or hide it anymore.





	1. When Things Go Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything with Star Wars so I hope you like it. I own nothing and profit from nothing. I just wanted to visit with the universe for a bit.

Facing Reality

They were on a mission in the outer rim when everything went sideways. They were there to attempt to negotiate an end to a civil war, as the factions demanded the Republic oversee negotiations so neither side could claim unfair treatment.  They were not there to die in an ambush.

Obi-wan watched as three blaster bolts came from nowhere hitting Anakin in the chest. He screamed for Anakin watching him drop like a marionette who's strings were cut. His world narrowed to the suddenly hostile sentients between him and his former apprentice.

Obi-wan felt fear and rage swell within him over running his hard won control. No amount of training or meditation could have prepared him for seeing his Anakin fall. Obi-wan struck down everything in his path as he moved towards Anakin leaving a stunned squadron of clones standing at the ship. Obi-wan used every tool at his disposal saber and Force alike to remove all the obstacles in his way leaving blood and death in his wake.  
Obi-wan crashed to his knees as he reached Anakin feeling for him through the Force as he began to address his injuries, "Anakin stay with me. I've got you. You're going to be ok."  
Anakin took a small shaky breath and moaned softly. Obi-wan stroked his hair gently moving the curls off his forehead as he stemmed the flow of blood using his hand and willing the Force to save him. "That's it Ani just keep breathing Love."  
Anakin coughed, choking on the blood in his mouth as it painted his lips a frightening shade of scarlet. "Hurts." Anakin rasped.  
"I know. I'm sorry. Just keep breathing. I've got you. I'll make it stop hurting just hang on." Obi-wan soothed.  
Anakin opened hazy, pain filled eyes as he watched Obi-wan with pure trust, feeling his master ease his pain through the Force. His breathing hitched as he tried to take a deep breath. Anakin reached a shaky hand out to stroke Obi-wan's cheek. "I love you Obi."  
His eyes rolled back and his body went lax as he fell into unconsciousness.  
Obi-wan fought back his panic as he clung to Anakin's Force signature weak but present. Something in Obi-wan shattered with Anakin's declaration, "I love you too Anakin. Don't you dare leave me." Obi-wan whispered.  
Rex cautiously approached the distracted Jedi.  "General Kenobi let us take him we need to get him to medical." Rex took a small step back as Obi-wan's rage filled, desperate eyes looked up flashing gold for a brief second as the Force crackled and snapped around him. Rex shook off his unease and chalked the change up to the flash of the explosions reflecting in his eyes. "General we won't lose him but we gotta go."  
Rex waved the medic over as Obi-wan nodded his consent. They moved him out of the way as Kix descended on Anakin quickly stabilizing him before they headed to the ship. Obi-wan held Anakin close in the Force anchoring him as he followed them to the ship.

While Kix,  Fives and the med-droid worked to save Anakin Obi-wan paced.  Rex and Cody stayed in the background cautiously watching Obi-wan as if he were a wild animal in a cage. They could almost see the Force sparking with his agitation. Neither man was used to seeing him this volatile and unrestrained.  Normally Anakin was the wild card, while Obi-wan was the steady guiding hand.  Rex and Cody exchanged knowing looks. Obi-wan moved to the med bay doors as if he could somehow influence the outcome from that distance.  After his unrestrained display of Force who knows maybe he could impact Anakin's ability to heal.

Cody whispered to Rex, "if we lose Skywalker Kenobi won't be far behind." 

Rex nodded solemnly, "I know Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments or whatever bull-shit the Council says, but those two have always been attached to each other as long as I've known them." Rex paused and watched Kenobi attempt to regain his control and hold it by a fragile thread.  "They are a set.  Skywalker has always been Kenobi's shadow never one without the other.  If we lose Anakin I'm afraid we'll not only lose Obi-wan, but possibly have to take him out ourselves."

Cody nodded as he looked at Obi-wan appraisingly, "I've never seen him lose it the way he did when Anakin went down.  There was nothing in the universe that would have stopped him from getting to Skywalker.  After seeing what he's capable of I don't ever want to have to fight him."

Rex nodded in agreement before his head jerked toward the door as it opened revealing a frazzled looking med-droid.  "General Kenobi. I need you to come with me.  We've stabilized and treated General Skywalker, but he keeps burning through the sedation and won't stop moving around. If he tears his wounds open again he could die."

Obi-wan pushed past the droid following the distressed pull of his bond to Anakin without saying a word to anyone.

Obi-wan opened the door quietly, eyes locking onto Anakin.  He was pale and moving restlessly on the bed. Obi-wan noted the bacta laden bandages that swathed around his bare chest as well as the oxygen mask and IV in his arm.  Anakin's distress and confusion echoed jarringly through their bond.  Obi-wan viciously tamped down the flair of anger as Fives tried to hold Anakin still on the bed while Kix tried to inject yet more medicine into the IV. He noted how careful both clones were being and remembered they were only trying to help.  Obi-wan would give his own life for a bacta tank right now so Anakin could heal faster, with less pain, as it was this was supposed to be a diplomatic trip so they were lucky to have enough medical supplies to even successfully treat Anakin's injuries. Obi-wan moved quickly to Anakin's bedside.  He gently stroked Anakin's cheek, "Anakin it's ok. Let them help you.  I'm here I won't let anyone hurt you." 

As if like magic the fight left Anakin's body at the sound of Obi-wan's voice.  He turned his head towards the sound of safety as he sluggishly opened bleary, pain filled eyes.  Obi-wan smiled fondly as he gently stroked Anakin's cheek, "hey, there you are.  Just rest Ani. Everything is going to be ok."

Anakin weakly grabbed Obi-wan's arm and pulled it towards him.   _Come up here._  Anakin sent quietly through their bond trying to conserve as much energy as he could.  Obi-wan looked to the medics, "is it safe to lay with him?" 

Fives and Kix traded silent looks as Kix caught Rex's eye.  He nodded as they shifted their attention back to Obi-wan, "be careful and don't move him too much.  We can't let his wounds re-open. Just do what you can to keep him quiet and calm.  He desperately needs to rest so he can heal."

Obi-wan nodded as he carefully crawled onto the bed Anakin immediately curled into his arms pain and wounds be damned.  Obi-wan gently helped him get into a safe and comfortable position. One arm cradling him as the other hand softly stroked his curls.  _Sleep dear one_. Obi-wan sent silently through their bond as he looked at Kix, "I'm going to try and help him into a healing trance." 

Kix nodded, "I'll be checking in regularly. This far out it's going to be close to a week before we can reach Coruscant so anything you can do to help will be a good thing."  

Rex and Cody nodded at Fives and Kix as they stepped out before turning their attention to Obi-wan, "is there anything you need us to take care of?"

Obi-wan blinked as he looked away from Anakin, "finish clean up and get us back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

They nodded, "we'll let you know when we're ready to go."

They gave the two Jedi one last look before turning to head out and execute their orders. As they cleared the doors they stopped by the other two clones.  "Cody, Fives, Kix don't breathe a word about the two of them to anyone.  I don't care what the Council says about attachment if we're going to get them through this intact they stay together."

Kix nodded, "as long as he can keep Skywalker calm and stable I don't give a shit what Kenobi does."

Cody grinned innocently, "Rex, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see shit."

Fives snorted doing his best Jedi impersonation, "nothing to see here move along."

Rex chuckled, "exactly.  Alright gents we have our orders let clean up this mess and head out." 

 As the clones moved to carry our their orders Obi-wan shifted his focus back to Anakin who was still fighting sleep.  Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through his hair before he rested his cheek against the top of Anakin's head.  He pressed a soft kiss to the curls before whispering, "oh Ani what am I going to do with you?"

Anakin's fingers gripped his tunic weakly as he started to fidget.  Obi-wan rubbed soothing circles against his back being careful with the bandages, "shh Anakin.  It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You need to rest."

Anakin blinked sluggishly, rasping, "Obi?"

Obi-wan smiled against Anakin's curls, "yes dear one."

Anakin gave him an exhausted half-smile, "you're here."

Obi-wan carefully held him a little tighter as he pressed a gentle kiss to Anakin's curls. "Of course I'm here Love.  You're hurt where else would I be?"

Anakin coughed wetly, "I don't know, but you were gone."

Obi-wan kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you when you woke up, but you were badly hurt and they wouldn't let me stay while they fixed you."  Obi-wan carefully stroked his cheek as Anakin turned his head to look at him. "If I could have been here with you I would have.  Anakin you need to rest. Do you want me to help you settle into a healing trance?"

Anakin nodded tiredly, "please. I can't focus enough to do it on my own."

Anakin weakly tried to move away the oxygen mask, but Obi-wan gently grasped his wrist. "You need that so leave it in place."

Anakin have him a frustrated look. "I know you don't like it but you need the help." Obi-wan replied as he kissed Anakin's forehead again.  _Sleep_ Obi-wan projected with as much of a Force push as he could. He smiled as all the fight and tension faded as Anakin slid into sleep.

Obi-wan watched Anakin silently, listening to his labored breathing. He closed his eyes and began the process of settling into meditation.  His nerves were shot and his emotions were barely contained and Obi-wan knew he would have to retain his balance if he was going to be any help to Anakin.  


	2. A Little Help From Your Friends

Cody, Fives, Kix, and Rex stepped off the ship and looked around in awe at the sheer devestation. The rest of their company was helping to move bodies and assist the wounded.

Cody whistled, "ok, word of advice, don't piss off Obi-wan."

Fives chuckled, "if he goes dark side I'm going with him cause we don't get paid enough to fight this."

Kix looked at Cody and Rex, "I'm glad all I have to do is take care of Anakin and any of our wounded.  I wouldn't trade places with either of you for anything."

Rex arched an eyebrow, "what makes you think your position is any luckier?"

Kix scoffed, " unlike you two and Kenobi I don't have to explain this to anyone."

Cody's shoulders slumped, "Kriff he's got a point.  What in the nine hells are we going to tell the council when they come looking for answers?"

Rex smiled, "we were ambushed and Skywalker was seriously wounded.  Fighting broke out and we did what we had to in order to get things under control, before leaving to ensure our wounded could get necessary advanced medical care."

Fives laughed, "that's one way to describe these events.  Way to conveniently keep quiet the fact that Kenobi leveled everything in his path that could even remotely be a threat."

Rex shrugged, "how things were handled is open to interpretation."

Cody snorted, "we've been around the Jedi too long when you can split hairs like that."

Rex grinned, "as Kenobi's been known to say it's the truth from a certain point of view, and as it's the point of view that let's us keep our generals with us and together it's the only point of view I need."

They each went to work carrying out their duties as efficiently as possible wanting to get away from this planet just as badly as Obi-wan did. 

....

Obi-wan was pulled from his mediation when he heard a quiet whimper escape Anakin's lips.  His breathing was labored and sweat beaded along his brow.  Obi-wan gently stroked Anakin's cheek. "Anakin, wake up Love." 

Obi-wan carefully tightened his grip on Anakin as he jerked awake panting before doubling over coughing violently.  Obi-wan propped him up and tried to soothe him.  When Anakin stopped coughing he lay limply against Obi-wan's chest breath hitching as pain reverberated through their bond.  Anakin made a weak disoriented swipe at the oxygen mask, but Obi-wan caught his hand.  "Slow breaths Ani.  Leave the mask alone it's not suffocating you it's helping you." Obi-wan reassured, pausing to place a soft kiss against Anakin's temple. "You're ok dear one just breathe with me."

Anakin haltingly followed Obi-wan's lead as he fought to match his slow even breaths. Anakin sluggishly turned his head so he could watch Obi-wan.  "Obi...hurts." He panted.

Obi-wan ran his fingers through Anakin's tangled curls as he attempted to alleviate some of the pain. Obi-wan wrapped the blanket a little more securely around Anakin as he started to drift back off. Obi-wan looked up when Kix brought two injured clones in and began quietly patching them up. Once the clones left Kix came over and started to re-evaluate Anakin. Kix frowned slightly as he checked Anakin's SATs before adjusting the oxygen flow.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin dozing bonelessly against his chest before shifting his focus to Kix, "how's he doing?"

Kix sighed, "he's hanging in there, but his oxygen SATs have dropped a little and he's starting to run a fever.  I don't know if heading straight to Coruscant is in his best interest or if we should just head to the closest med center.  If his numbers drop much more I'm going to recommend the med center."  Kix paused, " the bacta bandages are helping a little, but he really could use at least 24 hours in a bacta tank."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin concerned, "Kix do whatever is best for him.  I'll deal with any fall out." 

Kix nodded, "I'm going to com ahead to the med center and let the pilot know the change of plans so as soon as Rex and Cody give the go ahead we'll be on our way.  I don't think it's wise even with your help to delay more advanced treatment for him any longer than it will take for us to finish up here."

Obi-wan nodded, "do it Kix.  I trust your judgement.  I'll do what I can to help him until we get to the center."

Obi-wan turned his focus inward as he sank back into meditation once he was immersed in the Force he reached for Anakin's signature and pulled it close threading their signatures together so he could better help him.  Obi-wan relaxed as he felt Anakin's weight heavy against him.

Rex followed Kix back into the med bay ready to let Obi-wan know they were going to be leaving, but once he saw the two Jedi he felt it was better to wait to interrupt them.  Kix had no such problem as he went about checking Anakin over.  He was holding steady with Kenobi's help, but it was obvious that an infection was setting in despite their best efforts.  Kix watched the two men as he dispensed a fever reducer into Anakin's IV, he was under no illusions that if it wasn't for Obi-wan and the lengths he was willing to go to Anakin would be dead twice over.  He wasn't Force sensitive, but he could almost see the energy and effort Obi-wan was expending to keep Anakin as stable as possible. He shifted his focus to Rex and nodded as he headed for the door, motioning for Rex to follow him.

One the were outside the room Rex asked, "how are they doing?"

"Obi-wan is fighting like hell for Anakin.  We have to get to the nearest med center or it's likely we'll lose Anakin.  An infection is setting in and he's already weak from blood loss." Kix glanced back through the transpare-steel door and sighed, "Obi-wan won't give up on him and I'm not convinced he won't kill himself if it means saving Anakin."

Rex nodded, "we should be at the med center within the next twelve hours.  Do you think Obi-wan can hold on to him that long?" 

"Knowing him he'll do it or they will both die trying." Kix answered darkly.

 Cody looked at both Kix and Rex as he stated sarcastically, "so it's going well."

Kix scowled, "we need to get them to a med center yesterday."

Cody nodded as he looked through the transpare-steel doors seeing both Jedi out cold and Anakin looking more fragile than before.  "The pilot picked the fastest route he said he could have us there in 7 hours."

Rex and Kix heaved a collective sigh of relief. "That's good, I'll be a little less worried about Obi-wan draining himself."

Fives cleared his throat as he looked at Cody and Rex, "sirs there is an incoming message from the council.  They want to speak with General Kenobi."

Kix frowned, "well that's not going to happen right now.  Obi-wan is holding Anakin in a healing trance so they are both unconscious."

Rex nodded to Cody, "let's go take care of this we owe them." Rex paused, "which one is it?"

Fives bit his lip, "Windu."

Cody rolled his eyes, "of course it's Windu.  If there's even a chance Skywalker has done something wrong Windu makes it his personal mission to rub his kriffing nose in it." Cody looked through the doors again seeing his friends and leaders vulnerable, taking a deep breath he looked at Rex, "if Windu tries to make us do anything to risk their safety we hang up.  Let's go take a bullet."

"Where's Kenobi and Skywalker?" Master Windu snapped.

Rex stood at attention, "med bay Master Windu.  General Skywalker was badly wounded in the ambush and General Kenobi is helping the medics keep him stable while we head to the nearest med center."

"What the hell happened out there?  They were there to oversee the cessation of hostilities and the signing of a treaty not start a new war." Master Windu thundered. "They need to report to Coruscant immediately to explain themselves."

Rex stated firmly, "that will not be possible at the moment. We need to report to the nearest med center for treatment of our wounded.  As soon as they are stable we will return directly to Coruscant where they will surely give you a full report."

Cody glared as Mace opened his mouth beginning his protest with "Skywalker" before interrupting him.  "Skywalker is half-dead." Cody snapped before taking a deep breath.  "Master Windu I respect the fact they need to report to the council.  They respect the need to report to you.  The ambush came out of nowhere.  The treaty was signed and we were on our way to our ship to return when the ambush occurred.  Skywalker was gravely injured during the ambush and we engaged to retrieve him.  If you refuse to allow us to get them proper medical care you will be speaking to a corpse possibly two."  Cody paused, "we will return when they are cleared for travel."

Fives killed the transmission at Cody's nod.  Rex arched an eyebrow, "feel better?"

Cody glowered, "if I didn't know better I'd swear he has an irrational dislike of Anakin.  Jedi aren't supposed to hold grudges or hate, but Anakin can do nothing right in his eyes.  It's not like he got shot on purpose."

Rex squeezed Cody's shoulder, "I've had similar thoughts.  Let's check in with everyone and then go see if Kix needs a hand."

Cody released a slow breath as he turned and followed Rex.


	3. An Unexpected Complication

As their ship docked with the med center Kix was doing a vitals check on Anakin and Obi-wan.  Anakin was struggling, his breathing was more labored, his SATs we're lower, and he was running a 104 degree fever.  Obi-wan was exhausted, but his vitals were stable as he carefully held Anakin and anchored him within the Force.

Cody, Fives, Kix, and Rex worked together to get Anakin and Obi-wan on to the anti-grav stretcher.  They were loathe to try separating them until they were safe within the med center and ready to treat Anakin. The four of them worked as a unit to bring their unconscious generals off the ship where a healer and her team were waiting for them. 

Kix guided them over to the waiting med team.  "Master Ti I wasn't expecting you, but I'm glad to see you."

Shaak Ti nodded, "I'm here until the new healer gets here then I'll be going to Kamino. What happened?"

Kix looked at Anakin and Obi-wan as Master Ti began to examine them using the Force. "Skywalker was shot during an ambush.  He lost a lot of blood and then started spiking a fever 12 hours ago.  He's been burning through every sedative we've administered, so Obi-wan has been holding him in a healing trance."

Master Ti blinked back into complete awareness looking annoyed and concerned simultaneously, "bring them this way."

Kix and Fives lined up their stretcher with a second and waited for further instructions. Shaak Ti gently moved Obi-wan's arms and carefully started probing Anakin's wounds. "Ok Kix and Fives can you carefully move Anakin on to the other stretcher."

They exchanged looks as they followed her instructions Rex and Cody moved to the opposite side of what would be Anakin's bed to help ease him down. As soon as they were separated Anakin started to stir, moving restlessly against the bed. Rex gently held his shoulders down to keep him from hurting himself, "General Skywalker it's ok. Obi-wan is right next to you, but Master Ti needs to check your wounds. Anakin stop struggling I won't let anything happen to you or Kenobi."

Anakin opened confused fever bright eyes as he tried to find Obi-wan.  He could feel him, but not see him.

Cody smiled, "Anakin look to your right.  He's sleeping, but Kenobi is right here."

Anakin reached a shaky hand towards Obi-wan his breath coming in sharp, jagged pants. 

Shaak Ti stepped in to his line of sight, "Anakin can you focus over here?"

He continued to reach for Obi-wan, his anxiety spiking driving his breathing to a more precarious point.  Shaak Ti nodded at her staff as they proceeded to move the unconscious Obi-wan out of the room for further evaluation. Anakin started to struggle in earnest before his eyes rolled back and his body started to convulse. Shaak Ti immediately administered meds and started fighting to stabilize him.  She was startled as the door banged open and a harried Obi-wan fought his way back to Anakin's bedside shaking off two medical droids. She couldn't help but watch in amazement as Anakin started to stabilize as soon as Obi-wan was next to him. His body stilled as he transitioned back to unconsciousness. Obi-wan looked up challengingly, as if waiting for Shaak Ti to say anything, "I'm staying with him."

She looked at him disapproval evident, but proceeded to finish Anakin's evaluation and started preparing him for the bacta tank. Obi-wan gently began undressing Anakin, as she cut away the bandages and started to ease the harness around his bare shoulders. Once they had him ready she secured the breathing apparatus and began moving him to the bacta tank.  Obi-wan watched as they lowered Anakin's limp body into the tank. He felt Anakin's anxiety flair as his body was being submerged and promptly sent love, and calm reassurance through their bond.  Anakin latched on to his Force presence and allowed himself to fall into the waiting embrace.

Shaak Ti cleared her throat, "Kenobi we need to talk."

Obi-wan blinked as he looked away from Anakin's limp form.  "What can I do for you Master Ti?"

 Shaak Ti looked from Anakin to Obi-wan feeling the strong bond between them. She sighed thinking about what she saw in their signatures as she evaluated them. "Obi-wan I saw something disconcerting when I was evaluating both of you. Your bond has strengthened beyond a training bond.  Your energies are completely entwined in a way that could be dangerous."

 "Sha, he was dying.  There was no other way.  I reached him and the Force reacted and I went with it." Obi-wan pleaded.

She gave him a small smile, "you and Anakin sure do make your own lives harder.  The council will lose their minds when they see the shift."

Obi-wan looked pained, "I don't want them to know until we get back.  It could fade as Anakin recovers."

Shaak looked doubtfully to Anakin suspended in the tank and back to Obi-wan, "Obi, I won't betray your confidence unless the rest of the council asks me directly." She squeezed Obi-wan's shoulder reassuringly, "we've been friends for years and I will help you as much as I can, but we both know this might not end well."

Obi-wan sighed, "how long is he going to be in the tank?"

She let out a slow breath, "the council demanded that I patch him up enough to travel to Coruscant and not die.  In a perfect world he'd stay in the tank for a minimum of three days, we've been given one."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, "why are they in such a kriffing hurry?  Why risk our safety just to report to them?"

Shaak gave him a sad smile, "I'm on the council and even I don't understand why they do everything the way they do. I tried to convince them to allow the full treatment, but..." She shrugged as if to say you know how they can be.

"Thanks for trying Sha.  Vokara is going to be pissed when she sees Anakin." Obi-wan stated.

Shaak laughed, "after looking him over and treating him.  I hope she rips them a new ass about letting healers handle their patients without their interference, regardless of the inconveniences it may cause."

Obi-wan turned to look back at Anakin after feeling a flicker of amusement down their bond.  " I think Ani agrees if his amusement is anything to go by." Obi-wan observed before sending  _sleep beloved_ with a gentle Force push.

Shaak shook her head laughing.  "That little shit needs to stop fighting against the sedative and rest.  Anakin you little imp Sleep." She added with a strong Force push of her own. "Speaking of sleep Obi you need to sleep too."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I'm not leaving Anakin he's not strong enough yet for me to be away from him."

Shaak put both hands on his shoulders and moved him towards the stretcher which was next to the bacta tank, "get some rest Obi-wan or I'll sedate you too."

Rex and Cody cleared their throats, "we've got watch General, get some sleep."

Kix snorted, "you'll need it to deal with Skywalker in the morning."

Obi-wan while stubborn, was not a fool, so he lay down on the bed and listened to the quiet noise of the bacta tank, "ok you win."  Within minutes Obi-wan was pulled into the welcome arms of sleep and the comforting presence of Anakin's sleeping Force signature.  He fell asleep to the ghostly feeling of Anakin curling around him. 

Shaak smiled as she covered him up. "Let me know if you need anything or if they do."

Rex nodded, "Master Ti thank you for not making this harder for them."

"Obi-wan is my friend and I would do a great many things to avoid causing him pain. What's done is done." She replied before leaving the four clones to watch over their generals.


	4. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give jose_kitty a big thanks for helping me wrangle this chapter into submission. I also wanted to say thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate the feedback.

Anakin started to show signs of waking as they were settling him back in the medical bay on their ship.  Kix checked Anakin over to make sure that he didn't need any support at the moment. Obi-wan watched Kix, "how's he doing?"

Kix smiled, "the infection seems to be gone and his lung is starting to heal up nicely.  He's still going to need to take it easy, but I feel comfortable leaving him off oxygen as long as his SATs stay in the mid to upper 90's"

Obi-wan grinned, "I'm sure Anakin will appreciate that."

"I'll keep checking in, but I think you two need some time to yourselves." Kix stated, "if he needs anything just shout, otherwise I leave you to it."

 Obi-wan focused on Anakin as Kix left them alone he was starting to shift around on the bed.  Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through Anakin's hair carefully untangling the still damp curls.  Anakin turned his head into Obi-wan's touch as his eyes fluttered open.  Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat when Anakin's tired face lit up with a smile that was just for him. "How long?" Anakin whispered.

Obi-wan tenderly stroked his cheek, "a little over 24 hours.  We'll be heading for Coruscant shortly, which should take approximately 3 days." Obi-wan paused looking Anakin over, "how do you feel?"

Anakin started to shrug his shoulders as he hissed in pain, "as long as I don't do that again, it's not bad.  I was worried about you."

Obi-wan looked startled, "you were the one who was hurt, why were you worried about me?"

Anakin gave a tired smile and reached for Obi-wan's hand, "you have been more chaotic than I've ever felt before.  I care about what happens to you."

Obi-wan threaded their fingers together and kissed the back of Anakin's hand, "as long as you are ok dear one, I'm going to be just fine."

Anakin tugged on Obi-wan's hand inviting him up on his bed.  Obi-wan lay down on his side facing Anakin who was trying to turn on his side.  Obi-wan reached for him and helped him get settled. "Are you comfortable Anakin?"

He gave a half-smile, "this is good.  What has you troubled Master, aside from me?"

Obi-wan looked at him skeptically, "what makes you think anything other than you taking ten years off my life in the last few days is bothering me?"

Anakin reached out with callused fingers gently stroking Obi-wan's cheek, "Master I know you better than anyone.  You have yourself tied in knots trying to keep me from guessing what's going on.  Did something happen?"

Obi-wan took Anakin's hand and softly squeezed it, "I am no longer your Master dear one. You don't have to call me that."

Anakin grinned tiredly, "you will always be my Master, Obi.  I respect you so stop avoiding my question.  What did the council do now?"

Obi-wan smiled fondly at Anakin, "nothing yet dear one, but Master Ti noticed a shift in our energies and there is no way we're going to be able to hide it from the council."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath before opening his eyes and smiling, "it's changed a little bit but not that much."

Obi-wan also closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before connecting with the Force. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at their bond, his breath catching as he watched the reds and oranges of Anakin's enegy mingle and twine with the blues and greens of his own. "It's definitely changed Anakin we've never been this bound together before."

Anakin let out a soft chuckle as his fiery energy petted and poked at Obi-wan's cooler hues, the colors responding by pushing back and stroking his into smooth submission. "The only real change I'm seeing is you're not holding back anymore, our energies have always looked like this to me, yours just didn't interact as much.  You were always more self-contained and now you're not."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I've never seen it look like this, so bright and woven together. It's beautiful, but the council isn't going to like it."

Anakin snorted and then groaned softly, "Obi, they have always felt our bond was too strong. They've never liked it. This won't change much of anything.  They'll still be afraid of me and love you.  I'm fine with them blaming me, for all the good it will do them. The only thing they'll hate is there is nothing they can do about it."

Obi-wan kissed Anakin's temple softly, "oh dear one they aren't afraid of you, and if they blame anyone for this it will be me as your former Master. I should have avoided this."

Anakin choked on a laugh, "Obi-wan they have been afraid of me since the first time Qui Gon brought me before them.  They don't know how to control me, and they can't figure out why I can't be what they want me to be." He looked at Obi-wan sadly, "they don't understand, and they don't really want to because it would mean they have to face some hard truths they aren't ready for."

Obi-wan looked confused, "I don't understand, you're a good Jedi Anakin."

Anakin smiled sadly, "I break the code just existing Obi. I'm not sure if they would agree with you." He took a shaky breath, "would you let me show you something I've never shown anyone else?"

Obi-wan nodded his consent. Anakin closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths as he reached for the Force. Obi-wan mirrored his breathing and soon he felt like Anakin was pulling him close wrapping him inside   that intensely warm, and vibrant energy, "ok, Obi-wan open your eyes."

Obi-wan's breath stuttered as he looked around them in awe.  A glowing network of energetic lines ran like the thin, intricate strands of a web all around them.  "Force, Anakin how do you filter through all this?  It's beautiful, but it would be so easy to get lost in."

Anakin shrugged and Obi-wan felt the spike of pain.  It was strange to meditate on this level with so few barriers. They could easily get lost in each other.  Obi-wan caught the flicker of a thought from Anakin.   _Just one more thing for the council to disapprove of and be disappointed in._

Obi-wan sent reassurance and love to try and ease Anakin's heartache.

 Obi-wan was startled as he looked to the door he saw various orbs of colored light.

Anakin whispered, "the pale blue is Kix, yellow is Cody, royal blue is Rex, and orange is Fives"

Obi-wan felt overwhelmed with the information coming in from the living Force around them, "is this what you see all the time?"

Anakin grinned, "no this is only what I see when I'm actively immersed in the Force."

Obi-wan snorted, "no wonder you can't focus to meditate unless you are doing one of your moving mediations. There's just too much to filter out." Obi-wan paused as he continued to marvel at the network of energies all around him, "it's amazing Ani, thank you for sharing this with me."

Anakin squeezed Obi-wan's hand, "I'm glad you're open to being this close so we can share it."

"You are so bright and beautiful." Obi-wan kissed the top of his head softly.  "I'm so sorry I ever asked you to try and mute this."

Anakin snuggled into Obi-wan, "it's not your fault. You didn't know any better and you were following their orders." He paused, "Obi-wan, I'm curious how the Force looks to you.  Is it really so different from this?"

Obi-wan smiled and kissed Anakin's temple, "what I see when I reach out like this is quite different.  I don't get the overwhelming amount of information you do. I can show you." Obi-wan pulled Anakin in the same way that Anakin had done and then their perception of the Force shifted.

Anakin blinked in surprise, as he looked around, gone was the network of energies and all he saw was halos and the occasional aura. "Ok this is interesting."

Obi-wan smiled against his neck, "what's interesting?"

"Well this is kind of like what I see all the time.  A little stronger and clearer energy signatures, than I usually see, but very similar." Anakin answered quietly.

 Obi-wan blinked, stunned, "you see halos and auras without touching the Force?"

Anakin smiled bashfully, "yeah, I didn't realize that no one else does unless they're trying."

Obi-wan brushed a lock of hair out of Anakin's face, "you are truly a marvel."

Anakin blushed and looked away self-consciously.  Obi-wan stroked Anakin's cheek, "you really don't see how unique you are?"

A silent tear slid down his cheek, as he buried his face in Obi-wan's chest, "I've never had the impression that was a good thing Master.  It usually just gets me in trouble with everyone but you."

Obi-wan held Anakin gently, but firmly against his chest, "I am so sorry you've been made to feel that way.  I'm sorry I failed to protect you."

Anakin kissed the side of his neck, "you protect me as much as you can, but you can't be there to always fight my battles for me." He paused, "Obi what happened out there that has you so troubled?"

Obi-wan sighed, "you were almost killed and I couldn't protect you."

Anakin turned thoughtful, trusting eyes toward him, "Obi-wan, whatever it is you don't have to carry it alone.  We're a team, let me help you for a change."

Obi-wan took a steadying breath, "when you went down something happened that I'm not proud of.  I don't know how to explain it, and I feel like it was a step onto a path I should be wary of."

Anakin rested his head on Obi-wan's chest listening to his heart beat, "so what if we meditate together and you show me what happened?  Two minds are better than one, or so you always tell me."

 Obi-wan kissed the top of Anakin's head, "alright dear one, just relax and I will pull you into the meditation with me."

Anakin slowed his breathing as the tension bled from his body.  Obi-wan started his meditation and once he was comfortable he reached out to pull Anakin close.  They felt everything slide into place seamlessly making it difficult to tell where one ended and the other began, it felt almost like two souls inhabiting one space there were no barriers.  

Anakin was swept up in Obi-wan's senses and feelings.   _Obi-wan sighed feeling slightly annoyed that Anakin was lagging behind, until he turned around and his heart missed a beat seeing Anakin laughing with his head thrown back.  It had been so long since Obi-wan had seen his beloved truly happy, he absently wondered what Fives said to make him laugh like that.  There was a ripple of warning and Obi-wan's world narrowed to the sudden flair of animosity and violence before three blaster bolts flashed in Anakin's direction, striking him and dropping him lifelessly to the ground. Fives immediately returned fire before everything erupted in to chaos. Pain ripped through their bond as fear and anger began to rise.  Obi-wan was desperate to get the 50 meters to Anakin.  He threw a desperate plea into the Force to help Anakin and somehow get him where he needed to be.  Obi-wan felt the Force rise up around him and lash out at everything in his path.  Bodies collapsed, lifeless to the ground as Obi-wan began running towards Anakin, where the Force failed his saber didn't, pleading with everything in him that his wounds wouldn't be as bad as they looked.  He saw Anakin bloody and pale as he crashed to his knees reaching out with the Force to stem the flow of blood and hold Anakin to him. He couldn't help but brush away the stubborn curl that fell in his eyes. Obi-wan felt like he was choking on fear and desperation as he reassured and comforted Anakin pleading with him to stay.  His heart skipped a beat as Anakin took a shaky breath and moaned. His heart almost stopped as Anakin coughed, blood painting his lips.  His heart broke at Anakin's pained words and it found a steady rhythm as he looked into the most beautiful, pain filled eyes he had ever seen. Obi-wan embedded himself in the Force as he syphoned off Anakin's pain.  His heart jumped into his throat as he felt Anakin's weak, soft touch against his cheek.  His resolve to try and keep his objectivity died a sudden, brutal death as he listened to Anakin tell him he loved him.  His heart froze as Anakin went boneless in his arms, fear ripped the feelings from his soul and forced them out of his mouth as he confessed his love for Anakin, begging the Force to save him. All he could think was I've wanted to hear him say those words for so long and now was going to lose him before he knows I love him too.  It took everything in him to not lash out as Rex touched him asking him to let them save Anakin. He moved out of the way as if on autopilot clinging to Anakin's weak Force signature as the clones worked to stabilize him._

Anakin blinked as they came out of the joint meditation, he gently wiped away Obi-wan's silent tears. Anakin's breath ghosted along Obi-wan's cheek as he whispered, "I love you Obi-wan Kenobi, I always have."

Obi-wan's shoulders trembled silently as Anakin wrapped his arms around his friend, Master, mentor, partner, beloved so many words and none of them adequate to describe what Obi-wan was to him. Obi-wan clung to Anakin as he allowed his emotions to overwhelm him for the first time in days. Anakin held on, offering everything he had to comfort the man who had always been his anchor.  He kissed the top of Obi-wan's head as he stroked his back, "I love you and I am not going anywhere.  I'm sorry you ever doubted how important you are to me.  I would be lost without you."

 Obi-wan looked at Anakin emotions raw and visible as he leaned in and captured Anakin's lips in a gentle kiss.  "I love you too Ani, so much that it scares me."

Anakin cupped Obi-wan's cheek, "what about it scares you?"

He took a shaky breath, "when you were hurt that is the closest I've ever come to the dark side.  I would have done anything to save you, and I do mean anything.  Look at the people I killed just to get to you."

Anakin gave him a small smile, "Obi-wan, you didn't even come close to going dark side."

"Anakin Skywalker you saw what I did, how I used the dark side of the Force to kill.  How can you say I didn't embrace the dark side?" Obi-wan exclaimed.

Anakin's smile grew, much to Obi-wan's frustration. "Why do you think you went dark side?"

"I killed people Anakin. With the Force!  What would you call it?" Obi-wan snapped.

"The Force." Anakin stated simply.

Obi-wan gaped at him in disbelief, "did I teach you nothing?"

Anakin sighed, "Obi-wan, I want to point out we just meditated together.  You showed me everything that happened from your perspective, actions and feelings." Anakin paused, "you didn't tap the dark side you cried out to the Force for help and the Force did as you requested, it helped.  You were scared and angry yes, but you were not vengeful.  Your request was to help protect me, not rain down destruction on everyone and everything.  There is no light or dark side there is simply the Force, Obi-wan, and the intent that one has when they use it."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin trying to see this the way he does.  If Obi-wan was standing he would have fell to his knees at the pain that reverberated through their bond as Anakin started to cough and struggle to catch his breath.  Obi-wan propped him up and tried to soothe him as Kix came in and put the oxygen mask back on him.  Anakin's breathing stabilized quickly as the coughing subsided. Obi-wan looked at Kix, "can you give him something to help with pain?"

Kix nodded as he injected the pain reliever, "General Skywalker I know you feel better, but you're still nowhere near healed.  You need to rest."

Anakin half-smiled as he went to move the mask. Obi-wan grabbed his hand, "Kix is right you need rest and to leave that there.  You've been pushing too hard Love."

Anakin rolled his eyes but settled himself more comfortably against the bed his eyes drooping as fatigue crashed over him. Kix nodded at Obi-wan, "you can stay as long as he rests.  If he doesn't rest you're going to have to leave."

Obi-wan gave a quick nod as Kix left and he covered Anakin with another blanket, before sliding out of the bed. Anakin grabbed his hand, "stay?"

Obi-wan brushed Anakin's wayward curls out of his face as he kissed his forehead, "you need to rest and I need to meditate on this.  We'll continue this discussion later when you're better."

Anakin curled up on his side and looked at Obi-wan anxiously, "you'll come back though?"

Obi-wan looked at his beloved, "do you want me to meditate here? I don't want to disturb you."

Anakin blinked sleepily, "please.  I don't want to be alone."

Obi-wan smiled as he settled on the floor close to Anakin's bed, "I'll be here when you wake.  Sleep dearest."

Anakin gave into his exhaustion releasing the tenuous hold on the Force he was using to help him get through the exchange, while Obi-wan settled into his meditation, hoping to start processing everything that had happened. He felt a light brush of Anakin's energy as he sank into the welcoming arms of the Force.


	5. Patience

Obi-wan settled on the floor listening to Anakin's quiet, slightly labored breathing, trying to make himself relax into the first real solo meditation he had done since the incident, as he had taken to calling it.  

He felt guilt for the lost lives, relief that Anakin was still alive and healing, and fear that he was somehow irrevocably altered into something the Force could reject.  He felt warm affection rise as he thought about Anakin trying to comfort him, going against his nature and projecting a steady calm to try and help him find his balance again.  He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his normally wild, passionate former Padawan finally showing some signs of control and restraint.

As Obi-wan thought about his training, he also thought about what Anakin has said about the nature of the Force and the fear that rose to the surface at the thought of Anakin being right.  If Anakin was right it could mean that everything he had been taught could be brought into question.

Obi-wan started to breathe slow and steady, tensing and relaxing muscle groups one at a time methodically to encourage his body and mind to walk the meditative paths that were worn, well loved trails in his psyche.  Obi-wan hesitantly reached for the Force and felt relief wash over him as the Force welcomed him as easily and warmly as it always had. The knot of uncertainty that had been lodged in Obi-wan's chest for days finally loosened as he slid smoothly into the Force allowing it to wrap him in it's comforting embrace.

Anakin smiled as he felt Obi-wan slip into his meditation, loving the way he always felt like a gently moving stream.  Anakin could relax in that energetic presence for the rest of his life and still never tire of the peace it brought him.  There were moments he envied Obi-wan's ability to meditate in such a peaceful way, a way that always eluded him.

Anakin attempted to breathe deeply, but his breath caught in his throat as pain lanced through his chest.  He shortened his breaths still trying to find a rhythm that didn't leave him wanting to scream.  Anakin hated being immobile, even being exhausted as he was couldn't stop him from wanting to get up and move. He was frustrated that his current condition prevented him from having the conversation he needed to with Obi-wan.  

Anakin closed his eyes and began thinking about the research he'd been doing on Jedi beliefs and how they had evolved, trying to find a solution to the disconnect he always felt.  He knew the code had changed over the years, not necessarily for the better, and he couldn't help but feel that they expected the impossible.  He was suffocating with the rigid indoctrination they expected.  

Anakin thought back to a few conversations he had with Mace and Yoda that ended with more disappointment, disapproval, and hurt. They were going over one of his mission reports telling him yet again how he didn't meet their standards, too emotional, too reckless, even though he did get the results that they wanted.  "The dark side too close you were." "The light side of the Force protects Skywalker. It is not a weapon." Anakin felt the fear and concern they had for him, and while he appreciated it, they didn't understand that he hadn't used the dark side at all.  He couldn't help but wonder how do you teach anyone about the Force when you are afraid of it, or limit your knowledge of it in such a way that you don't truly understand what you're dealing with.

Anakin thought back to every interaction he's had with the Force, yes there was light and dark, positive and negative, but they were all woven together, inseparable.  He knew on a base level that it was intent dictating the overall response within the Force.

Anakin let out a quiet sigh as he tried again to get comfortable.  He blinked his eyes open when he heard the door slide open.  Anakin smiled as Fives walked in silently. Fives checked the monitors and dispensed the medication that was due.  Anakin reached out and gripped his forearm, "are you ok?"

Fives looked up surprised to see Anakin awake, "yes, General, I'm just relieving Kix so he can get some sleep."

Anakin arched an eyebrow, "ok now I don't believe you're fine.  You never call me General unless we're in a situation that warrants it and this is not one of those times."

Fives looked down, "how are you feeling?"

Anakin sighed, "my chest hurts, and I want to get up, but otherwise I'm good.  Now what's on your mind?"

"It's my fault you got shot." Fives stated, "we should have been paying attention and not joking around."

Anakin blinked in surprise, "it wasn't your fault.  There was no reason to expect trouble, our work was done we were leaving.  We always goof around in our down time." He paused, "you aren't responsible for the actions of madmen.  Fives, I don't blame you for what happened, neither does he." Anakin nodded in Obi-wan's direction, "he always says I'm a danger magnet.  The only ones at fault are the ones who attacked us for no reason."

Fives nodded, "thanks Anakin. Do you need anything?"

"Does the head of this move?  I want to see if sitting up a little more will help." Anakin responded.

Fives elevated the head of the bed and placed a second pillow behind Anakin's shoulders, "better?"

Anakin gave a half-smile, "yes thank you." 

Fives gave Anakin's good shoulder a squeeze, "get some rest Anakin or Obi-wan will be upset."

Anakin smiled as he blinked sleepily, "we can't have that.  Good night Fives."

Fives watched from the doorway as Anakin fell into a light sleep and Obi-wan continued to meditate by his bed.  He left the room feeling like things would be ok.


	6. Oh For Force Sake

Kix wisely sedated Anakin shortly before they landed on Coruscant. He was healing, but still pushing himself well past his limits, which was inevitably slowing his recovery, and honestly he didn't want to chance the council demanding anything of Anakin before Master Che had an opportunity to check him over.

Kix nodded at Obi-wan as they maneuvered the stretcher toward the ramp. He was grateful that Obi-wan had been able to meditate and find his balance, it would make dealing with the council much easier. He and Anakin had been having some long discussions regarding the Force, their training, and the council, which often led to more meditation in Obi-wan's case, and for Anakin more sedation, as he would often use the Force to bolster energy he didn't have to carry on the conversations long past his natural endurance.

Obi-wan was so focused on getting Anakin to the halls of healing he failed to notice Masters Mundi and Windu as he and Kix guided the stretcher with Cody, Fives, and Rex bringing up the rear. Master Windu moved to say something to Obi-wan, but Master Mundi put his hand on Mace's arm and shook his head, "let him get Skywalker to the healers, then we can talk to him."

Mace nodded, "fair enough, we won't get his full attention until Skywalker is taken care of."

....

Master Che met them at the entrance to the halls of healing, "Master Kenobi, how's our patient?"

Obi-wan looked relieved to see her, "Master Che, he's been sedated to ensure his arrival here.  He's been running a low grade fever, and Kix has had him on and off oxygen as needed."

Vokara nodded while she began examining Anakin stating in a quiet, fondly exasperated tone, "only you could almost die on a diplomatic mission.  Ok Skywalker, let's see what's going on," she frowned slightly as she used the Force to inspect his wounds, "he received bacta treatment?"

Kix nodded, "Master Ti treated him at the med center.  He had a raging infection, as well as the blaster wounds.  She had him in a bacta tank for 24 hours and then we were to return to Coruscant."

"He's a few days ahead of where I'd expect him to be for such a short time in the tank, but he still has a ways to go.  I'm going to give him an injection to try and ward off any lingering infection." She paused looking at Obi-wan, "I won't rule out needing to put him back in the tank, but for now we'll use meds and healing stones to see if we can't get him going in the right direction."

Obi-wan nodded as he watched his beloved sleep. "Thank you Master Che." Obi-wan looked to the door as Master Fisto cleared his throat. "What can I do for you Master Fisto?"

"We require you and your clone commanders to deliver your account to the council," Master Fisto stated. 

Obi-wan nodded as he gave Anakin one last look, "Master Che I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the council. Captain, Commander, let's go."

Master Fisto led Obi-wan and the clones out of the halls of healing toward the council chambers.

....

Once everyone was gone Vokara went to work on Anakin. She gently cut away the bandages covering his wounds, frowning as they were exposed.  His chest was bruised and the three blaster hits were red and angry.  His breathing was a little labored as she prodded the wounds.  Vokara shook her head, whispering "Anakin if you were anyone else..." Leaving the _you would be dead_ unsaid.

She was pleased to see healthy tissue around the healing areas, but she was bothered by the fact he wasn't left to heal in the bacta tank longer.  "Kix, why was he only given a day in the tank?"

Kix looked at Anakin, "when we arrived at the med center Master Ti had orders to patch him up enough to get us back to Coruscant.  She was given a 24 hour window.  I don't know why there was such a rush to get us back here."

Anakin let out a pained moan and turned his head.  Vokara touched his forehead, "you're ok Anakin.  Just relax."

Anakin blinked sleepily, "where?"

"You're in the Halls of Healing on Coruscant." Master Che answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's Master?" Rasped Anakin.

"He's meeting with the council.  Obi-wan will be back as soon as they let him." Vokara replied. "Anakin, how are you feeling?"

"Hurts." Anakin panted. "It's hard to catch my breath."

Vokara placed the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, before administering a pain killer.  Once he was assessed she sedated him and proceeded to clean and stitch up the wounds on his chest.  As Vokara finished the stitches she and Kix re-bandaged Anakin's chest before she began placing the healing stones.  After they were done Anakin was settled on a bed to left to sleep off the sedative.  Kix was called away and Vokara had other patients to check in on, but with the sedative and Force suggestion to sleep she felt comfortable leaving him to rest.

....

Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody stood before the council after presenting their report, waiting to answer questions.  Obi-wan's mind was half in the meeting and half worrying about Anakin.

"Master Kenobi, you had no indication during negotiations and the signing of the treaty that anything was amiss?" Master Windu inquired.

 "Everything was fine.  Both parties seemed satisfied with the content of the treaty.  Once everyone signed we ate the celebratory meal and proceeded to head back to our ship.  There was no warning until I felt a ripple of anger in the Force and by then we were being fired upon." Obi-wan explained for the fourth time.  He was beginning to empathize with Anakin's frustration with the council.

Rex and Cody echoed his sentiment that they suspected nothing until they were being fired upon and General Skywalker was badly wounded.

....

Master Che was lost in thought as she returned to check on Anakin.  She had been gone longer than intended due to a complication with another patient. She opened the door to his room and looked over to see how he was doing only to find an empty bed.  She immediately checked the fresher and the treatment rooms close to him with no sign of him.  "Oh for Force sake!" Vokara growled, "he should be too bloody injured to pull this crap."

She stopped and asked a few of the apprentice healers if they had seen Skywalker anywhere, but none of them had. _Well_ , she thought, _let's hope Kenobi is still with the council so he can help track him down._  Vokara set the apprentice healers the task of checking the Halls of Healing for Anakin and headed for the council chambers.

 Master Che walked into the council chambers without waiting for their permission. "Excuse me councilors for interrupting, but I require Master Kenobi's assistance."

Obi-wan looked between the council and Vokara thinking  _Force, what did Anakin do now?_

"We are not finished discussing the events surrounding this mission.  Kenobi will stay until we're finished." Mace Windu stated.

Vokara squared her shoulders and stood to her full height looking at the council members surrounding them defiantly, "I have a serious issue regarding Skywalker that Master Kenobi is uniquely suited to helping me with.  Your questions can wait. Anakin's health and safety can not."

Obi-wan tensed at Master Che's statement and the anxiety in her Force presence made him nervous.  "Masters, if you would allow me to help Master Che, I would be happy to return once the situation has been addressed."

Mace took a deep breath, as Master Yoda answered exchanging a knowing look with Master Che, "our questions answered you have.  See to your wayward knight you must."

Obi-wan, Rex, and Cody looked at Vokara before following her out the door.  Obi-wan stopped her as the door closed behind them, "Vokara what's going on with Anakin?  Did something happen?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I treated Anakin and left him sedated to ensure that he would rest and stay out of trouble.  He was fine when I left to deal with another patient and when I came back he was missing.  I have a few of the apprentice healers looking through the Halls of Healing for him, but so far we haven't found him." She took a calming breath, "you know him better than anyone, so if you could check any of the places he would normally go, we could find him faster.  I will check in with my apprentices and we can let each other know when we find him."

Obi-wan looked at Vokara in disbelief, "he's missing?!"

Rex and Cody exchanged looks that clearly said _only Skywalker_.

Vokara nodded, "now you know why I came to get you.  Only Anakin could be so hurt and still escape medical."

Obi-wan took a deep breath as he muttered, "for Force sake, I'm going to kill him if he's damaged himself more."  He looked at Vokara intently, "Ok, go back to the Halls and I'll check his usual hiding spots. I'll com you as soon as I've got him."

Obi-wan turned on his heel reaching for Anakin in the Force as he allowed it to guide him.  His anxiety dropped a little, as he was getting no distress from Anakin, just warm contentment.  

Rex and Cody looked at Master Che, "do you need us for anything?"

Master Che shook her head, "something tells me Obi-wan will be calling me shortly."

They nodded and went back to the tasks they should have been doing once reporting to the council was done.

Obi-wan walked the familiar halls following the pull of Anakin's Force signature.  He was shocked that Anakin managed to get all the way back to their rooms without someone stopping him or collapsing.  The door slid open as Obi-wan silently entered their living space, looking around Anakin was still nowhere to be found.

Obi-wan moved like a shadow through their rooms holding his breath as he slid the door to his room open.  A fond smile crossed his face as he saw the mop of dark blonde hair sticking out from under the blankets.  Obi-wan spanned the floor in a few steps, kneeling next to the bed he gently stroked Anakin's hair. He pulled the blankets away from Anakin's face to make sure he wasn't having trouble breathing. Obi-wan stepped away from the bed and pulled out his com, "Vokara I've got him.  He made it back to our rooms."

Vokara sighed, "thank the Force you found him.  I'll be there shortly to make sure he's medically ok."

Once Master Che was notified Obi-wan turned his attention back to Anakin.  He was pale and there was a splash of pink along his cheeks, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. 

 Obi-wan watched Anakin sleep while he waited for Vokara to arrive.  He answered the door quickly as the chime rang. "Come in, he's back here." Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan turned on a dim light so they could see Anakin well enough to make sure he was ok. Vokara gave Anakin's sleeping form a fond, but slightly annoyed smile, "Obi-wan can you help me get him on his back?  I want to make sure he didn't tear his stitches."

Obi-wan carefully rolled Anakin on to his back, a little concerned when he didn't stir. Vokara checked the bandages and probed his injuries with the Force.  She nodded satisfied that he was no worse for wear after his unexpected journey.  "He's doing well Obi-wan.  We can do this two ways: one he can stay here, but you will need to stay with him and I or another healer will come and check on him daily or two we can move him back to medical."

"If he stays here is there anything I need to make sure of?" Obi-wan inquired.

Vokara looked at Anakin, "you need to make sure he stays hydrated, and try to get some food in him.  Also he needs to rest as much as possible, bandages will be changed once a day.  Should he wish to bathe he has to keep the dressings and stitches dry.  I've brought supplies for wound care, pain relief, and oxygen." She paused watching Anakin as she set up the oxygen, "I would normally insist we bring him back to medical, but he's resting unassisted and I don't think he'll try to escape from here.  It's better to keep him still and comfortable with as little sedating as we can get away with. He always reacts badly to long-term sedation."

Obi-wan smiled, "as long as you think this is for the best I'm fine with staying here and taking care of him.  You'll have to deal with the council though."

Vokara snorted, "that's ok.  I need to have a chat with them anyway.  I will make sure you won't be going anywhere until he's better." She looked thoughtfully at Obi-wan, "you know he could have taken you with him if he died.  Your energies are so bound together that you both can impact each other.  I'll be stressing this point when I discuss things with the council."

Obi-wan bit his lip, "that could make them want to separate us even more or worse they could use it as grounds for dismissal."

Vokara squeezed his shoulder, "it won't come to that Obi-wan.  They aren't unreasonable people really, they are just a little out of their depth when it comes to the two of you, especially Anakin."

Obi-wan nodded, "I trust you and wish you luck."

She smiled, "take care of Anakin and get some rest. I've got this covered. I will be back to check on him tomorrow morning. Com me if you need anything at all."

Obi-wan bowed his head, "thanks Vokara for everything."

 After Obi-wan showed Vokara out he stopped in their little kitchen to get a glass of water and brought it into his room.  He set it on the bed side table, before he carefully crawled in to bed. Once Obi-wan was settled Anakin curled in to him instinctively.  He gently held Anakin close softly stroking the silky curls. Anakin's eyes fluttered open as he tried to focus on Obi-wan, who tenderly stroked his cheek, "hey, you gave us a bit of a scare disappearing like that." Obi-wan said quietly.

"Mm sry, wanted to go hm." Anakin mumbled sleepily, rubbing his cheek against Obi-wan's chest.

He rubbed Anakin's back gently, "it's ok, just no disappearing again." He kissed Anakin's temple, "I know you're tired dear one, but can I get you to drink a little water for me?"

Obi-wan helped Anakin sit up enough that he could drink from the cup that was held to lips.  After a few sips he turned his head away. Obi-wan set the glass aside and helped him lay back down. "Thank you for trying." Obi-wan whispered into his curls, as he kissed them. "Sleep well love."

It didn't take long before exhaustion had Obi-wan joining Anakin in sleep.  The relief of being home and safe allowing both men their first unhindered rest in too long.

 


	7. Time out

Vokara walked into the council chambers looking to see if Yoda and Mace were waiting for her. She stood before the two highest ranking Jedi and bowed her head, before stating, "Masters thank you for agreeing to meet with me without the full council."

"Vokara, word on Skywalker, you have? Yoda inquired.

"Obi-wan found him.  Somehow he made it back to their rooms.  He was resting well without needing medical intervention, aside from supplemental oxygen he's holding steady enough that I am leaving him in Obi-wan's care.  I will check him over daily, but unless there is another crisis it will be better for him to stay where he is." Vokara explained.

Mace pursed his lips disapprovingly, "Vokara if Skywalker is that injured he should be in medical."

"Mace, don't take this the wrong way, but have you noticed it's all but impossible to keep Skywalker or Kenobi in medical?" Vokara paused, "Anakin was half-dead and sedated before he somehow managed to get back to their rooms.  I want him where he will rest and heal. I don't care if it causes me a little inconvenience.  It could have been prevented entirely if the council would have allowed Master Ti to complete his treatment." She looked pointedly at both of them.

Yoda wiggled his ears "hmm, a point have you."

Mace sighed, "this was a purely diplomatic mission.  There was no reason to expect trouble, that being said the level of trouble which occurred required an explanation.  I realize Skywalker was hurt, but he heals quicker than all of us.  We felt that the need for information could not wait for his injures to heal fully."

Vokara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I realize Skywalker heals faster than normal, but you both remember the conversation we had the last time he had a serious injury.  We don't know how far his connection to the Force will go to protect him.  I warned you all that attempting to exploit it could be dangerous.  Do either of you realize how close we came to losing Anakin?"

"The captain and commander did say that Skywalker was badly wounded, but he always rebounds." Mace commented. "Vokara, we needed to know if the Republic was gaining a new adversary.  We are spread thin enough with the war going on so many fronts."

Vokara looked at Mace and Yoda, "I need you to understand looking at his injuries and the degree to which they have already healed, if this was anyone else we would have been preparing a funeral pyre.  Anakin's strength within the Force, Obi-wan's quick action, and Kix's dedication are the only reason he made it to the med center.  Had you allowed his complete treatment you could have spoken to both of them about what happened." Vokara looked from Mace to Yoda, "what would puplic perception be if Anakin had been killed?  Are you prepared to lose Skywalker and Kenobi at the same time?"

Mace looked at Vokara skeptically, "what makes you think we would lose them both?"

Vokara looked at Yoda before shifting her attention to Mace, "have you seen their Force signatures since they've been back?  I can only guess what Obi-wan did to keep Anakin alive, anchored in the living Force, and I can tell you if it failed we would have needed two pyres.  He said his actions were guided by the Force and I believe him, but if that's the case the Force wants them bound together, which actually makes sense considering they balance each other perfectly."

Mace frowned slightly, "their bond has deepened, is there any way we can separate them?"

Vokara frowned, "I can think of no way that you could sever their bond and not do irreparable harm to both of them, possibly even kill them.  That's also assuming they would let you separate them, which after all this, I would not bank on it." She paused, "Mace, you're my brother in all the ways that matter, I need you to truly look at Anakin and figure out why you have such a problem with him."

Mace took a deep breath, "I don't have a problem with Skywalker."

Yoda looked at Mace and frowned, "hmm to yourself lie do you?"

Vokara arched an eyebrow, "all due respect Mace, but I've seen you hold Anakin to standards that you've never asked of anyone else.  You constantly pick for flaws in everything he does.  I know Anakin can be a wild card, but it's a part of him.  He's so alive he can barely contain it, who are we to ask him to cease being what he is.  I know he breaks the code, but he could be living proof that the code needs to be adjusted.  He will never be what the order would call a perfect Jedi, but I've never questioned his loyalty, devotion, or commitment to trying to do the right thing." She looked at him intently, "I respect you and your judgement, but if you continue to be blind to your feelings towards Anakin I fear the possibility of him being driven away from the Jedi.  What would happen if Force forbid he fell?"

Mace opened and closed his mouth.  Yoda watched as his second fought with himself, hoping he would see the truth in Vokara's observations.  Mace looked between Yoda and Vokara, "I just want Skywalker to live up to his potential.  I need to meditate on this."

Yoda and Vokara both nodded satisfied that he would start looking at the feelings Skywalker stirred in him.

....

Obi-wan kissed Anakin's curls as he slid out of bed.  He figured Anakin would wake soon and wanted to make sure that he could get him to eat and drink a little, as Vokara had instructed.  Anakin didn't even twitch as Obi-wan lay another blanket over him. 

Obi-wan looked around their small kitchen and began pulling out ingredients to make soup, figuring Anakin hadn't eaten anything in almost a week a broth soup should be safe.  He began chopping vegetables and building his broth for the soup.  

Obi-wan was lost in his own thoughts as he made lunch, he wondered how Vokara's meeting had gone with Mace and Yoda.  Obi-wan made a concerted effort to not dwell on the things he had no control over, but the thought that they could take Anakin away from him was a worry that festered.  He knew if they tried to separate them and sever their bond nothing good would come of it, and for the first time in his life he wondered what life would be like if he wasn't a Jedi. Would Anakin come with him?  What would the life they build look like?

Obi-wan jerked his head up as he heard a quiet whimper of pain, his heart stuttered in his chest as he saw Anakin, pale, leaning against the wall, breath coming in short pants.  Obi-wan was moving rapidly toward Anakin before he registered what was going on.  He was next to him with a supportive arm wrapped around his waist, "Anakin, what are you doing out of bed? Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

Anakin rested his sweaty forehead against Obi-wan's shoulder as he leaned against him. "I woke up and you were gone.  I was afraid something happened." 

Obi-wan gently brushed the hair out of Anakin's eyes, looking him over as Anakin trembled in his arms.  Obi-wan gently moved to pick him up, thinking _I haven't carried you like this since you were a boy._ Anakin's head rested limply against Obi-wan's shoulder as he rasped, "you don't need to carry me, I can walk."

Obi-wan walked to the couch and gently laid Anakin down.  His color was ashen and he was panting lightly. Obi-wan stroked Anakin's cheek, "you aren't supposed to be up and walking, Ani. Stay here love, I'll be right back."

Obi-wan grabbed the portable oxygen and a few blankets before heading back to Anakin. He gently covered him with the blankets before placing the nasal cannula back in place. Anakin opened tired, pained eyes as he reached for Obi-wan's hand.  He threaded their fingers together, fighting not to fall back asleep. "It's ok Ani, just rest.  I'll wake you when I've got the soup done."

Obi-wan kissed Anakin's forehead as he lost his battle, sleep easily overtaking him.  Obi-wan ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, before carefully tucking his hand back under the blankets. "Sleep well dear one." Obi-wan whispered as he went back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Obi-wan bowled up the soup, made tea for himself, and got water for Anakin.  He set everything on the side table before gently stroking Anakin's cheek.  "Wake up dear one, lunch is ready."

Anakin blinked sluggishly, "not hungry."

Obi-wan smiled, "Anakin, you haven't eaten in a week, if you don't try to eat Master Che could demand you go back to the Halls of Healing."

"I want to stay here." Anakin frowned, "fine, I'll try to eat."

Obi-wan carefully propped him up and gave him his bowl of soup. Anakin breathed in the smell of the soup and smiled, "smells good."

Anakin reached to move the nasal cannula, but Obi-wan took his hand, "Ani, you still need the oxygen.  I know you don't like it, but it's not like the mask, so you can eat without removing it."

Anakin reached for his spoon with a shaky hand to take a bite.  Obi-wan watched his hand tremble as he ate his first bite. Anakin smiled, "it's good. Thank you for making lunch." Anakin slowly worked his way through half his soup, before he couldn't eat anymore.

Obi-wan took his bowl and smiled, "you ate more than I expected.  Do you want to go lay back down?"

Anakin shook his head, "I want to stay with you."

Obi-wan smiled and helped Anakin lay down with his head in his lap as he tucked the blankets more securely around Anakin.  Once he was comfortable Obi-wan picked up the holo book he had been reading and started stroking Anakin's hair before beginning to read to him.  It didn't take long for Anakin to drift back off, but he was sleeping easily and Obi-wan was content to just be close and bask in the comfort of each other.


	8. You Are Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short fluffy chapter, before things pick up and move along. I've been blown away the response to this story so thanks for all your feedback and kudos :)

Vokara knocked on their door, but no one answered so she let herself in. She paused smiling fondly at the two men. Anakin was sleeping with his head in Obi-wan's lap only the top of his head visible underneath the blankets, while Obi-wan slept with his head laying on the back of the couch, one hand tangled in Anakin's hair while the other held the holo book to his chest.

She gently touched Obi-wan's shoulder, "Kenobi, wake up. I'm here to check on Skywalker."

Obi-wan blinked sleepily, "Vokara? What?"

"It's 4 o'clock, I'm just here to check on Anakin. I knocked, but no one answered so I let myself in." Vokara clarified.

Obi-wan set aside his book as he worked to shake off the fog of sleep, "do you want me to wake him?"

"In a minute." Vokara answered, "how's he doing with eating and drinking?"

"He drinks when I remind him and he managed half a bowl of soup before he needed to stop." Obi-wan replied. "Mostly he's been sleeping and trying to give me a heart attack."

 Vokara arched an eyebrow, "what did Anakin do now?"

"I left him sleeping in my room and went to make soup."  Obi-wan stroked Anakin's hair, "I got lost in my thoughts, lost track of time, and the next thing I know I looked up and Anakin was holding himself up against the wall looking like he was going to collapse.  I carried him to the couch so he could rest, but still see where I was at, while I finished making lunch."

Vokara snorted, "he's so damn stubborn, but that's probably a good thing or we'd have lost him by now." She paused opening her bag, pulling out the things she needed to change his bandages.  "Well let's see how he's healing."

Obi-wan looked up, "how did your meeting go?"

"It went fine.  So far you are both in the clear." Vokara looked at Obi-wan, "I think Yoda might actually be on your side, and won't give you too much trouble over this.  I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to talk to you in the next few days though."

Obi-wan nodded as he started pulling the blankets back so she could get at the bandages. Anakin shivered as the cool air hit the bare skin of his chest. "I'll give you the blankets back shortly Anakin, but Master Che needs to check your wounds and change the bandages."

Anakin slowly opened sleepy blue eyes and half-smiled at them.  "How are you feeling?" Vokara asked.

"Stiff, sore, and sick of the oxygen.  How long will I need it?" Anakin answered.

"Well, you did put three holes in your right lung, but the bacta and stitches have helped heal the worst of the damage.  I would be willing to let you come off the oxygen as long as you don't have trouble breathing without it." Master Che replied.

 Anakin smiled and pulled off the nasal cannula, "do you need me to sit up?"

Vokara nodded as she and Obi-wan moved to help him sit up.  She carefully cut away the bandages, before looking at and probing his injuries.  His chest was a riot of colors, black and blues all the way to the yellows and greens that indicated healing bruises.  The stitches looked like they would be able to come out in a few days and overall he was making rapid improvements.

"How does your rib feel?" Vokara inquired as she pressed carefully along his ribs.

"Better, the ends don't feel like they're shifting anymore.  Still hurts to put pressure on, it's easier to breathe.  When can I start moving around?" Anakin queried.

"You can start walking around with assistance, but we're going to slowly build up your activity level.  I need you to be patient just a little longer." Vokara replied, "once the stitches come out I'll have you start doing some gentle stretching."

"Thank you Master Che." Anakin said. "How soon until I can shower?"

"You need to keep the stitches dry, but you can sponge off and even wash your hair if you are careful." She answered.

Anakin nodded and looked at Obi-wan who chuckled, "well it looks like I know what we're doing before dinner."

Anakin grinned. Vokara gave a small smile, "ok Anakin keep taking it easy and make sure you are eating and drinking.  It will help you recover.  It's fine if you can't eat a lot at once, just keep at it. If there's no questions I'll leave you both to your evening."

 Obi-wan nodded as Anakin said, "thank you Master Che for everything."

"You're welcome Anakin.  I will see you tomorrow."  She answered before letting herself out.

Anakin leaned against Obi-wan's shoulder as he reached for the blanket. "Thank you for staying with me and taking such good care of me." Anakin murmured.

"You are most welcome love. I'm glad Master Che agreed to you staying here." Obi-wan answered as he kissed the top of Anakin's head.  "Do you want to get cleaned up now or wait until later?"

Anakin perked up, "now please.  I still feel like I'm covered in bacta residue."

 "Ok, I'm going to get what we need from the fresher, so just wait here for a minute and then I'll help you." Obi-wan stated.

Anakin nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

Obi-wan grabbed a soft cloth, soap, towels and new sleep pants and a loose shirt for Anakin.  He set everything on the counter and moved a chair in front of the kitchen sink, before going back to Anakin. "Alright Ani let's get you over to the sink." Obi-wan murmured as he leaned over to pick Anakin up.

Anakin gripped Obi-wan's arm, "I want to try walking."

Obi-wan frowned, but gently helped Anakin to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Anakin's waist as Anakin wrapped his good arm around Obi-wan's neck.  Obi-wan slowly guided Anakin to the chair in front of the sink where he carefully sat him down.  Anakin was a little pale, but he was much better than he was earlier.  His breathing was slightly labored, but he didn't look like he was going to pass out.

Obi-wan carded gentle fingers through Anakin's hair, "are you ok?"

Anakin nodded, "yeah I just need a minute."

Obi-wan ran warm water in the sink, wetting the cloth and adding a little soap to it.  He went about carefully wiping Anakin down so he could keep the bandages dry.  Once Anakin was clean and dry he helped him into the loose clothing.  "Alright, love time to wash your hair." Obi-wan whispered.

Anakin leaned back against the chair after Obi-wan wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He guided Anakin's head back as he used the spray nozzle to wet his hair.  Anakin relaxed and fought the urge to purr as Obi-wan drug blunt nails against his scalp.

Obi-wan smiled fondly as he felt Anakin's contentment wash over him.  He worked soap through Anakin's tangled curls making sure to rub his scalp before rinsing out the soap.  Anakin was so relaxed he was half asleep when Obi-wan began to dry his hair. Anakin didn't protest as Obi-wan picked him up and carried him back to the couch.  He lay Anakin down and covered him up, before kissing his forehead whispering, "I love you Ani." 

Anakin gave him a sleepy, but blinding smile, "I love you too, Obi." He squeezed Obi-wan's hand, "where are you going?"

Obi-wan stroked his cheek, "I'm going to put everything back in the fresher and make dinner.  You should rest."

Anakin yawned, "I'm tired of resting. What if I want to help you with dinner?"

"You can barely keep your eyes open dear one, just rest.  I don't mind taking care of you." Obi-wan answered watching Anakin lose his battle with sleep.


	9. It was inevitable

It had been almost two weeks since they returned to Coruscant, and Anakin was being evaluated to see if his restrictions could be lifted. Obi-wan was walking to the room of a thousand fountains to meditate.  Things had been going well, Anakin was healing, no one was giving them trouble, if Obi-wan was honest he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Obi-wan settled himself on the ground next to Anakin's favorite of the fountains, in the back hidden away from everything.  He slowed his breathing and reached for the Force relaxing into it's warm embrace. As he felt the Force swirling around him he pulled all his worries to the surface, as he was really only just coming to terms with everything that had happened, the ambush, Anakin's injury, his reaction, the soul bond, his relationship with Anakin and his conflicting feelings about what he's been taught about the Force and the Jedi Code.  

The most difficult point of conflict was his actions on the battlefield and his understanding of the Jedi teachings regarding the Force. He thought back to what Anakin had shown him and was truly conflicted about the concept of light and dark.  He acted in desperation, his need to protect Anakin and his troops, but the response was so much stronger than he was expecting.  He worried that the response could be a sign he was falling to the dark.  He used the Force as a lethal weapon, even though his intention was protection and not revenge it still felt like it was against everything he had been taught.  He couldn't understand how Anakin was so confident that he hadn't fallen, even a little bit.

Obi-wan felt a slight shift in the Force around him, recognizing the presence he began to surface from his meditation.  Obi-wan opened his eyes to look at Master Yoda sitting in front of him patiently waiting.

Obi-wan sighed softly, "I was wondering when this would happen."

Yoda wiggled his ears, "hmm, Obi-wan conflicted you have been.  Wait, I must, for you to be ready."

Obi-wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm still conflicted Master Yoda."

"My help, you want?" Yoda inquired.

"Does this have to be shared with the council or is it just between us?" Obi-wan countered.

"Private this matter is. Between us it will stay." Yoda confirmed.

"I'm struggling with the ambush and my actions after Anakin was hurt." Obi-wan paused, "I know attachments are forbidden and we've obviously failed at that, but when Anakin fell I reached for the Force, desperate to help him and our troops and it reacted stronger than I expected."

"Afraid you are, that fallen you have become?" Yoda asked.

Obi-wan bit his lip feeling like a youngling in trouble again, "I don't know.  I used the Force as a weapon, but at the time we were out numbered and out gunned, and it was the only way I knew would get us out with the fewest losses." Obi-wan let out a shaky breath, "Anakin says I didn't touch the dark, but from everything I've been taught I can't believe it.  Using anger and fear leads down a dark path I have no desire to take, but to save him I was willing to do anything."

"Hmm, share with me would you, your memories? Help you I will." Yoda responded.

Obi-wan opened his mind to Yoda calling forth the memories of the day. Yoda hmmed as he allowed the information to wash over him. "Young Skywalker, correct is. Fallen you are not. Dark you are not. The Force to your need responded, stronger than expected, but your need great was."

Yoda watched the tension drain from Obi-wan, "better you feel?"

Obi-wan nodded, "it's not that I don't trust or believe Anakin, but he has views of the Force that don't always line up with what we are taught."

Yoda wiggled his ears in amusement, "yes, different he is. Talked we have. Finding his way he is." Yoda reached in his robes and pulled out two small holocrons, "give these to him, help you both they will."

"Master Yoda, can I ask why you seem so accepting of the bond between Anakin and I?" Obi-wan asked tentatively.

"What the Force wills, who to question am I?" Yoda paused looking thoughtful, "others problems with this will have, but trust the Force I do. Both of you more balanced are, hope I have that good will come from this."

Obi-wan pursed his lips, "I don't want trouble over this.  We can't help what happened and we can't change it either.  We will both do what is best for the Republic this doesn't change that."

Yoda smiled slightly, "know this I do, dedicated you both are. A question I have, separated can you be, or strained does your bond get?"

"We could be separated if need be, but I don't think for long and if one of us were to die, I'm not sure what would happen to the other."Obi-wan answered truthfully. "As Anakin has recovered we've been exploring the bond a little more to try and understand it better.  I can feel his pain and he can feel mine, but we seem to be able to block it if need be, but if one was mortally wounded I think the other could be in danger too.  They might be able to hold on long enough to finish what they are involved in, but I don't know for how long."

Yoda nodded, "a problem this could be, but the risk we will have to take.  Together we will try to keep you, safer for everyone I believe." Yoda paused, "Give others time to adjust you will.  If too bad things become talk to me and deal with it I will."

"Thank you Master Yoda." Obi-wan said.

"Most welcome you are Obi-wan.  Find your other half you should, help you he will." Yoda answered as he turned to leave.

Obi-wan sat for a little longer letting the soothing sound of the fountain help wash away the last of his tension.  He closed his eyes and reached for Anakin through the Force hoping to find him easily.  Obi-wan smiled as Anakin's energy reached back and warmly welcomed him.  He could feel Anakin's happiness and laughter through their bond soothing away the last of his doubts.

Obi-wan chuckled as he got up and went to meet his wayward partner.  He followed Anakin's energy to the hangar. _O_ _f course he'd be here. He misses his troops and his fighter._

Obi-wan walked into the hangar bay and snorted seeing Anakin half swallowed by his fighter bantering with Fives as he gave the ship a tune up.

Cody looked up from the blaster he was servicing and smiled, "General Kenobi."

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow, "hello Cody, we've been over this."

Cody laughed, "you could have been on official business, Obi-wan.  Now that Anakin's back up and running they could just throw us back out there."

"No official business, just came to see what you all were up to and make sure that Anakin doesn't do anything he shouldn't." Obi-wan answered lightly.

Anakin poked his head out grinning, "I have no further restrictions so as soon as I get this lovely ship up and running you and I are going to spar."

Obi-wan laughed, seeing the grease streaking along Anakin's cheek, "we can spar tomorrow, you need a shower and food."

Anakin smiled, "fine you win Master.  How'd your meditation go?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "it was fine.  I ran into Yoda."

Anakin tensed slightly, "how is Master Yoda?"

"He's fine, he actually gave me something for you to read." Obi-wan replied as he sent through the bond,  _peace Love, everything is fine. He's willing to support us and help us._

Anakin relaxed his smile brightening, "was it the holocrons he mentioned last week?"

Obi-wan nodded, "we can look at them after we eat.  How long do you think you're going to be?"

Anakin shrugged, "another hour maybe."

Obi-wan smiled, "ok, well I'm going to head back and start dinner."

He bid good-night to their troops and headed back to their rooms.

Once Obi-wan was out of earshot Fives grinned at Anakin, "so how's married life?"

Anakin snorted, "don't know, not married."

Fives rolled his eyes as Rex laughed, "could have fooled us."

Anakin smiled, "we're in a good place.  I think we finally have started to really understand each other. Still, not married."

Cody grinned, "no you'd have more space if you were."

Anakin laughed as Cody said, "but seriously we're glad there hasn't been any serious blow back over everything."

Anakin smiled, "so far so good."

Once they were finished everyone went their separate ways his troops heading for their barracks and Anakin back to his room.

Anakin walked in the door and smiled seeing Obi-wan sitting at the table talking to Quinlan. "Master Vos, didn't realize you were back. Are you staying for dinner?"

Quinlan chuckled, "not today Skywalker, I just stopped by on my way back out. Glad to see you're feeling better, you had us worried for a bit."

Anakin smiled shyly, "I'm fine now, Master Che cleared me today." 

Obi-wan smiled content watching his friend and his beloved getting along.  Anakin didn't have a lot of exposure to Quin, but they had always gotten along well. He couldn't help but think they were kindred spirits.  Anakin excused himself to get cleaned up while Obi-wan checked on dinner. "You sure you can't stay for dinner Quin?"

"Would if I could Obi but I've got to get my resupply done and get back." Quin replied. "I'm ready for this kriffing war to end, but until it does we've all got our jobs."

Obi-wan walked over to Quin and hugged him, "take care of yourself out there."

Quin hugged him back, "take care of yourself and your boy.  Neither of you get to scare me like that again."

Obi-wan smiled, "I'll try, but it's not like we had any warning."

Once Quinlan left Obi-wan covered their dinner and turned off the heat, before he walked into the fresher.  Anakin was quietly humming as he scrubbed himself clean.  Obi-wan stripped out of his clothes and slid in the shower behind Anakin. Obi-wan took the cloth from Anakin's surprised hand, as he softly kissed Anakin's shoulder, "allow me."

 Anakin leaned into Obi-wan's touch as he began to wash away the grime of the day.  Obi-wan couldn't help but look at the toll the war had taken on both of them, the scars that mapped their skin a visual reminder of everything they've been through together.  Obi-wan kissed the side of Anakin's neck as he worked soap through the taller man's hair. Anakin moaned low in his throat as Obi-wan's blunt nails scraped against his scalp.

Once Anakin was clean he took the cloth and tended his beloved.  Obi-wan moaned softly as Anakin nipped at his collar bone before working the soap through his hair. Obi-wan pulled Anakin closer and leaned up to kiss him. Anakin wrapped his arms around him dragging blunt nails across Obi-wan's back. Obi-wan deepened the kiss nipping at Anakin's lower lip as the soap washed out of his hair. Both men were panting as they explored each other using hands, mouth and teeth the echos of sensation through their bond pushing them over the edge.

 As they came down foreheads touching a chuckle escaped Obi-wan, "that was amazing." 

Anakin snorted, "that was definitely a new experience." His kissed Obi-wan as he wiped them both clean. "I love you."

Obi-wan kissed him gently as he shut off the shower, "I love you too."

Once they were dry and changed they headed out to eat their dinner and just enjoy one another's company.

 


	10. Something Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of May 4th and at Jose_kitty's insistence I am giving you the second new chapter in as many days. Hope everyone enjoys.

Obi-wan and Anakin sat at their table eating breakfast and going over the holocrons that Yoda lent them. Anakin was devouring information on the Gray Jedi as Obi-wan was reading about the old code and the old order. Both were thrumming with excitement at the thought of finding their potential path.

Obi-wan looked up surprised to see Anakin smiling, and feeling the absolute contentment radiating from him. "What has you so happy, Love?"

Anakin looked up, "this code makes sense to me."

"What code?" Obi-wan asked.

"The Gray Jedi Code." Anakin paused, "listen to this.   _Flowing through all, there is balance. There_ _is no peace without a passion to create. There_ _is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge_ _stagnates without the strength to act. Power_ _blinds without the serenity to see. There_ _is freedom in life. There_ _is purpose in death. The_ _Force is all things and I am the Force."_

Obi-wan smiled, "that sounds like it suits you completely."

Anakin nodded, "I thought so." He bit his lip nervously, "Are you ok with it?"

Obi-wan reached out and stroked Anakin's cheek, "Ani, I have never felt you as happy and content as you are right now.  It's as if the conflict you've been feeling is quiet.  It's quite an interesting idea, but I might need a little more time to look into this and understand." Obi-wan paused, "it's quite different from the Code I was raised with, but it does feel better to me too."

 Anakin smiled and looked at his chronometer, "Kriff. I'll see you later today, I've got a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine." Anakin kissed Obi-wan on the cheek as he headed for the door, missing Obi-wan's slight frown.

"Ok Ani, I'll see you later." Obi-wan replied distractedly.

 Obi-wan stared blankly at the holocrons he was reading, he felt the unease in the Force he always did when it came to the Chancellor and his odd interest in Anakin.  He didn't like the thought of Anakin spending time with him.  The strange interest he had in Anakin perpetually set Obi-wan's teeth on edge and he couldn't explain it. Obi-wan stood up and moved to the mat he used for meditation, feeling that he needed to deal with this if he was going to avoid yet another confrontation with Anakin about the Chancellor.

Chancellor Palpatine had an incessant and insistent interest in Anakin and he had since he was a child, which always rubbed Obi-wan the wrong way. There was always a nebulous feeling that this was not the benign friendship Anakin thought it was.  Why would the chancellor care about a young potential Jedi initiate when he had a tense, almost antagonistic relationship with the Jedi at the best of times?  He usually avoided discussing these thoughts with Anakin, as he had developed a comfortable relationship with the man, and he was ever loyal to those he considered friends.

Obi-wan settled in to his meditation reaching out to the Force, finding peace in the ebb and flow of the energy.  He allowed the Force to move through and around him as he thought on this problem hoping to find an answer to the question of whether this relationship with Palpatine was a malignant one or just him worrying over nothing.

Obi-wan was jolted out of his meditation when he brushed Anakin's Force signature and felt a shift in it.  His concern spiked as he noted Anakin's signature felt off, like he was not feeling well.  _Oh Force don't let him be getting sick.  He's only just been cleared medically.  He's probably still with the chancellor maybe I can go check in with him before I go to the council meeting._

Obi-wan startled when his com went off. "Kenobi."

"General Kenobi have you seen General Skywalker? We're having an issue with a ship repair and we could use his help." Echo asked.

"He's in a meeting at the moment, but I can send him that way when he's done.  Why didn't you try his com?" Kenobi replied.

"We did but he didn't answer, so we figured you would be the next best option." Echo explained.

Obi-wan looked at the table and sighed, "looks like he forgot his com. I'll relay the message and get it to him."

"Thanks General, we'll keep working on the issue until General Skywalker can get here." Echo finished.

Obi-wan picked up Anakin's com and grabbed his outer robe.  He had just enough time to meet up with Anakin and get to the council chambers.

Obi-wan walked into the Senate building and reached out in the Force to find Anakin. "Master Kenobi it's good to see you." Padme greeted.

Obi-wan smiled, "Senator Amidala it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, what brings you here?" Padme answered.

"Anakin forgot his com, so I thought I'd bring it to him before I have to go to a meeting." Obi-wan explained.

"Anakin's here?" Padme inquired.

"Yes, apparently Chancellor Palpatine wanted to see him." Obi-wan said stiffly.

"I haven't seen you both in ages would it be alright for me to walk with you?" Padme asked.

Obi-wan smiled, "I would love the company."

Padme smiled, "how's Anakin doing? I'm sorry I wasn't able to come see you both sooner."

"He's recovered well.  It was hard towards the end getting him to rest." Obi-wan stated.

"Good, I'm glad he's doing well. Bail and I were worried when we heard he'd been injured." Padme paused, "how are you doing with everything? I was worried about you too."

Obi-wan smiled, "I'm better now that he's better.  It was a little touch and go for a bit."

Padme hugged Obi-wan, "I've got to get to a meeting. It was good to see you, give Ani my love." 

Obi-wan smiled fondly at their friend, "I will. Say hi to Bail for me. We'll try and get together soon."

Obi-wan's eyes widened slightly as he rounded the corner and looked down the hall to see Anakin and the Chancellor.  It took all his diplomatic skill to not show his discomfort at what he felt and saw.  As he looked at Palpatine he could feel him shielding which was odd since he was supposed to be Force null, to make matters worse he could feel the pull of Anakin's energy towards the chancellor. Instinctively Obi-wan used his energy to shield Anakin. 

He wasn't sure if he imagined the slight twitch of Palpatine's fingers but the sudden look of irritation that flashed across his face was unmistakable. Anakin instinctively reached out and wound his energy with Obi-wan's. Anakin looked up and smiled surprised to see Obi-wan, "what are you doing here? I thought you had a council meeting?"

Obi-wan glanced at Palpatine out of the corner of his eye as he smiled a little stiffly, "I do, but you forgot your com.  Echo called, they need your help with one of the ship repairs as soon as you can get there."

Anakin nodded, looking at Obi-wan a little concerned, "thanks for bringing me my com."  _Are you ok?_

Obi-wan kept glancing at Palpatine out the corner of his eye, "it's no problem. I've got to get going, I'll see you later tonight."  _I'm fine. We'll talk later._

Anakin rubbed a hand over his face as Obi-wan turned to go. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to go help my men.  It was nice to see you, sir."

Palpatine moved to persuade Anakin from leaving, but thought better of it.  He had work to do.  Kenobi was becoming a problem that needed to be removed. "Thank you for coming and talking to me Anakin.  I care about you and it's good to see you are well again."

Anakin smiled as he followed in Obi-wan's wake moving to catch up to him.  Something had his Master on edge and he wanted to find out what.

Anakin reached out to him through their bond hoping Obi-wan would wait for him.  Obi-wan paused just out of sight smiling as Anakin rounded the corner.

"Obi what's bothering you?" Anakin asked concerned.

Obi-wan frowned, "not here. We'll talk tonight after the meeting Ani.  Don't worry Love, I'm ok." He reached out and wrapped Anakin in his Force presence like a hug. "Are you feeling ok?"

Anakin gave him a small smile, "I have a headache, but I'm fine."

"Try and take it easy.  Once you've helped Echo you don't have anything else to take care of." Obi-wan bit his lip, "if your headache gets worse check in with Master Che I don't want you getting sick."

Anakin grinned, "you worry too much, but yes if it gets worse I'll go see her."

Reaching the temple, they went their separate ways, Obi-wan heading to the council chambers while Anakin headed to the hangar.  He couldn't shake the feeling whatever was bothering Obi-wan wouldn't be easy to hear, but would be important.


	11. This Way Comes

Obi-wan quietly entered the council chambers and took his seat, trying to push his worries about Anakin and Palpatine away. He needed to focus and get through this meeting, maybe when it was over he would talk to Master Yoda.  Maybe he could help him sort through everything he just saw.  

Obi-wan tried to focus on what Master Windu was saying but the visual of Palpatine syphoning off Anakin's energy just kept chasing circles in his mind. He found himself thinking about the energy shift he felt in Anakin that pulled him from his meditation and suddenly what he saw made sense.  It took all of Obi-wan's training to keep him from having a complete breakdown.  

When the meeting was finished he came to the realization that he couldn't remember anything that was discussed. Obi-wan looked up only to realize he and Master Yoda were the only ones still in the room.

"Obi-wan, distracted you are. Something wrong there is?" Yoda inquired. "My help, do you wish?"

Obi-wan bit his lip, "I'm sorry I was distracted.  I experienced something today before coming here." He hesitated, not sure if he could go on.

"Private this conversation is, Obi-wan. Talk to me you can." Yoda encouraged.

"Master Yoda, what I'm about to tell you could be considered treason." Obi-wan whispered before he took a deep breath. "The chancellor summoned Anakin to meet with him today, and while he was gone I was meditating.  I felt a shift and pull in Anakin's Force signature, which took him from feeling normal, to what he feels like when he's drained or sick.  Echo commed needing Anakin's help with a repair, but Anakin had forgotten his com link. I was worried and now I had an excuse to go find him." Obi-wan bit his lip, "I went to the Senate building and when I saw them together it looked like the chancellor was a void in the Force, there was absolutely nothing there, but I could feel tuging on Anakin's energy and could see his energy being pulled into the void." Obi-wan paused, not looking at Yoda,  "I instinctively put my energy around Anakin and broke the connection, the chancellor couldn't completely hide his anger at his inability to access Anakin after that."

Yoda frowned, before closing his eyes in deep concentration. "Troubling this is.  Force null the chancellor claims to be.  A void where a living, Force null being is, be there should not. If shielding he is, Force null he is not."

Obi-wan turned troubled eyes towards Yoda, "I fear Chancellor Palpatine is the missing Sith Lord and worse I think he wants Anakin."

"A strong accusation that is.  Dangerous to make without more proof it is." Yoda replied, his ears drooping. "Believe you I do, but more information we need.  Work with you on this I will.  Warn Anakin, I fear we must."

Obi-wan's shoulders drooped, "I know.  I will talk to him tonight.  I would like to minimize his unsupervised contact with the chancellor for his own safety."

"Agreed, alone with the chancellor, he will not be." Yoda paused, "remember Obi-wan, alone in this you are not. Trust the Force you must."

Obi-wan nodded, "thank you Master Yoda."

 ....

Anakin ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he walked back to their rooms.  He was glad to be done with the repairs on the fighter, just wanting to go home and shower.

It was a struggle for him to focus all afternoon, his thoughts constantly shifting back to the meeting with the chancellor and Obi-wan's strange reaction.  Anakin knew Obi-wan didn't trust the chancellor, but he never interfered with their friendship.  He couldn't shake his unease when he thought of the wave of horror and revulsion he felt from Obi-wan the second he saw them, before he slammed his shields up so hard Anakin was afraid Obi-wan was angry at him. The only thing that set him at ease was feeling Obi-wan's energy wrap around him offering nothing but warmth and love.

Anakin was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't see Obi-wan curled up on the couch reading through more of the holocrons Master Yoda had loaned them.  Obi-wan took a steadying breath as he set aside the holocron, "Anakin?"

Anakin startled, before smiling, "you're back early, the council meeting must have been short."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a tight smile as he reached a hand out to him. Anakin sat with him fighting the urge to curl up in Obi-wan's lap. "It was short, just updates on the current hot spots for fighting." Obi-wan stroked Anakin's cheek, "how are you feeling? Is your headache any better?"

Anakin leaned into the touch, "a little. I feel more exhausted than I should."

Obi-wan fought not to frown, while he used his hand to check Anakin for a fever, "well you don't feel warm, so hopefully you aren't coming down with anything."

Anakin shook his head, "I don't feel sick, just tired.  Are you ok?  You felt off when I saw you at the Senate building."

Obi-wan braced himself for the coming discussion, " I'm ok.  Can I ask you a question? I need you to keep an open mind."

Anakin arched a dubious eyebrow, "yes, and I'll try."

"Were you feeling tired before your meeting with the chancellor?" Obi-wan inquired.

Anakin frowned slightly not expecting that question, "no, I felt fine... Why?"

Obi-wan swallowed thickly, "I know you are friends with the chancellor, but I felt and saw something today that has me concerned for you."  Obi-wan felt Anakin's confusion and anger flair through their bond, "I'm not trying to say anything bad about your friend Ani.  I just don't want to see you get hurt. I am fairly certain that Chancellor Palpatine was drawing energy from you."

"Obi, he's my friend," Anakin responded.

"I'm not sure he is what we think he is.  I just don't want to see anything happen to you Anakin.". Obi-wan paused, " you were fine until you went to see him, what changed?"

Anakin bit his lip, "I know you don't trust the chancellor, but he wouldn't hurt me.  He's also Force null so how would he do anything to hurt me if he can't use the Force?"

Obi-wan sighed, "what if he was hiding something about himself?"

Anakin frowned, "he wouldn't."

Obi-wan took a deep breath biting back a thought that would just make things worse. "Are you sure?"

Anakin frowned and raked his hand through his hair roughly, "Obi-wan, you sound like the others.  The chancellor is a good man and he cares about what happens to me."  Anakin took a deep breath, "I need to take a walk.  I need a minute to think." Obi-wan reached for Anakin's hand but he was brushed off. "I don't want to be angry with you, but I need to think." Anakin got up and walked out the door.

Obi-wan rested his head in his hands, "well that could have gone worse," he muttered to the empty room.

He subtly reached out with the Force and followed Anakin's energy towards the training rooms. Relief flooded Obi-wan as he realized Anakin was going to work on forms to meditate on this problem. At least he wasn't running to Palpatine.

....

Mace Windu watched as Anakin worked through his Kata the anger and frustration spiking in the Force.  Anakin finished his latest pass when Mace stepped forward.

"Skywalker, you look like you could use a sparring partner." Mace offered.

Anakin blinked, surprised, "I'm just trying to work through some things Master Windu. I don't know if us sparring is such a good idea."

Mace looked at Anakin, raising an eyebrow and giving a small smirk, "I'm not worried about you hurting me.  You need more to focus on than your Kata."

Anakin smirked right back, "and if you do get hurt?"

Mace gave him a slightly feral smile, "you can try."

Anakin nodded as he moved further into the room, before adjusting his saber for practice, saluting Mace as he sank into his opening stance.  Mace followed suit and started the opening attack. 

Anakin fell into the sparring session with a fluidity and grace that were contradictory to the level of attention he was giving the fight. He found himself instinctively responding to Mace as he worked through his discussion with Obi-wan.

_He has never tried to keep me from seeing the chancellor, even though he seemed hesitant about our friendship.  He doesn't bad mouth him, which I can't say the chancellor extends the same courtesy.  He was genuinely shocked and repulsed by something he saw and felt today.  I wasn't doing anything just standing next to him talking, nothing seemed out of place or wrong.  I need to know what he experienced, he tried to keep me from feeling his reaction, but he was surprised._

Anakin found himself questioning every interaction he had with the chancellor, especially lately.  He seemed to be subtly trying to undermine his relationship with Obi-wan.  _Ok, I can't go any further on this without finishing the discussion with Obi-wan.  I need to know what he saw and felt.  I need to hear him out even if this hurts._

Mace finally understood what Obi-wan meant when he said Anakin used katas and sparring sessions as a moving meditation.  He was fighting on pure instinct, his actual attention miles away.  He was fascinated, watching Anakin's energy spike and smooth in a strange rhythm until finally it went completely smooth.  Their session ended in a draw.

Mace slightly bowed to Anakin, "thank you for the workout."

Anakin returned his bow, "thank you, for your help Master Windu. You were right, the sparring helped."

.... 

Anakin quietly entered their rooms, finding Obi-wan curled up on the couch reading. Anakin moved to kneel at Obi-wan's side, "will you show me what you saw today?"

 Obi-wan reached out and stroked Anakin's cheek gently, "are you ready for this?  I don't want to hurt you."

Anakin leaned into the touch before he kissed Obi-wan's palm softly, "I need to know. I trust you Obi, more than anyone, but I need to know what you saw and felt." He paused, "the chancellor maybe my friend, but you are my life, my world, and if you say something is wrong I believe you."

Obi-wan kissed Anakin's forehead, "alright dear one, come up here and we'll get started."

Obi-wan wrapped Anakin in his arms as he began his meditation, within minutes Anakin was enveloped in Obi-wan's energy as he watched from Obi-wan's perspective, the vacancy in the Force that felt wrong, but worse he saw the trail of his own Force energy flowing towards the chancellor and disappearing into nothingness.  He felt the horror and revulsion Obi-wan felt and the need to protect and defend his beloved as Obi-wan wrapped him in his own shields effectively cutting off the energy link between Anakin and the chancellor.  He felt the flair of animosity from the chancellor and witnessed the look of anger flash across his face. 

Anakin and Obi-wan surfaced from the meditation tears streaming down his cheeks, betrayal vibrating along their bond, also an undertone of self recrimination.  Obi-wan wrapped Anakin in his arms sending unfettered love and support as Anakin trembled against him. Obi-wan stroked his hair as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, "it's going to be ok Love."

Anakin whispered, "I thought he was my friend.  He shouldn't be able to do that."

Obi-wan rubbed Anakin's back, "I'm afraid he's been lying to everyone for years Love, if I didn't see it and the rest of the council didn't see it, how could anyone expect you to?" Obi-wan tilted Anakin's face up to look at him, "when you were new to the temple he took an interest in you.  I was lost and grieving, no where near ready for what you needed of me and I fear we left you open and vulnerable. You were a lonely, scared child Ani and he preyed upon that.  None of us even suspected the threat he could be and for that I'm so sorry."

Anakin frowned, "you never left me feeling unwanted Obi.  He made me think he was my friend, that he cared about me, that he could understand me better than the Jedi because he was allowed to feel and process his emotions.  I didn't understand he was manipulating me.  How could he be Force null and do these things?"

Obi-wan smiled sadly, "I don't believe he is Force null and after seeing what I did today... He appears as a void in the Force, and living Force null entities still show up.  Think of Rex, Cody, and the others. They are all Force null, but you see and feel them individually in the Force.  If he was truly null and not shielding he would be like them.  I firmly believe he's hiding something."

Anakin bit his lip, "do you have an idea of what he's hiding?"

Obi-wan cupped Anakin's cheek, "I'm fairly certain he's the Sith Lord we've been trying to find."

Anakin swallowed thickly and bolted for the fresher.  Everything suddenly clicked in Anakin's mind, all the little disjointed pieces slid into place leaving him sick at the idea of what was happening.  Anakin's knees crashed to the floor as he dry heaved into the toilet.  Obi-wan followed in his wake kneeling next to Anakin he rubbed his back.  When Anakin was done he handed him a damp rag to wipe his mouth.  

Anakin turned scared, blood shot eyes towards Obi-wan, as he whispered hoarsely, "he wants me."

Obi-wan pulled Anakin close, "well he can't have you," he all but growled.  "We know what's going on now, even if we can't prove it yet, we can still fight." Obi-wan kissed Anakin gently, "I will never give up on you.  We will get through this together."

Anakin gave him a weak smile, "if he's hidden in plain sight this long, he has to be powerful.  No one suspected anything."

Obi-wan stroked his cheek, "yes he's hidden for a long time, but we know now and we can work on exposing him." He kissed Anakin's temple, "we aren't alone.  I talked to Yoda and he's going to work with us."

Anakin cupped Obi-wan's cheek, "you have to make sure you stay safe.  I can't do this without you."

"We will keep each other safe Love.  We will deal with this together every step of the way." Obi-wan promised.

Anakin rested his head against Obi-wan's shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too Ani." Obi-wan kissed him softly. "Do you want to go to the main room or the bedroom?"

"Bedroom. I want to lay down." Anakin murmured.

Obi-wan carded gentle fingers through Anakin's hair, seeing how wrung out and exhausted he was before helping him to his feet. He guided Anakin to their room with a warm hand on his back. Anakin sat heavily on the end of their bed as Obi-wan helped him undress from his heavy robes and put on loose sleep clothes. Once Anakin was changed and settled Obi-wan went about changing for the night before curling protectively around Anakin. 

He kissed the back of Anakin's neck, "sleep dear one, we'll figure out what our plans are in the morning."

Anakin curled into Obi-wan's embrace and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.  Obi-wan had just drifted off when his com startled him awake. "Kenobi." Obi-wan answered sleepily.

"Kenobi we need you and Skywalker.  You and your troops are going on a rescue mission." Master Windu stated sounding stressed.

"Rescue mission?" Obi-wan inquired.

"Master Vos was captured.  Be in the council chambers in an hour for debrief." Mace answered before disconnecting the call.


	12. Setting up a Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave this short chapter here and hide with the promise that I will try and post the next chapter quickly.

Sheev Palpatine was a patient man.  He spent years planning and executing his plan and Kenobi was not going to get in his way.  He had been cultivating a friend and mentor position with Anakin since the boy started his Jedi training, and in establishing that relationship he had been able to manipulate the boy where he wanted him.  He would have Anakin as his apprentice even if he had to kill Kenobi, an malicious smile crossed his face as he thought, _it would be best if Kenobi died. I could use that to drive Anakin's fall._

Chancellor Palpatine scowled as he thought back to his meeting with Anakin and Kenobi's unexpected and inopportune arrival. He thought about the sudden cutting off of the bond he was working on building with Anakin slightly concerned that he may have inadvertently tipped his hand to Kenobi.  He was fairly certain that he suspected nothing or if he suspected anything it was not that he was a Sith Lord.  _It won't matter what he suspects when he's dead and Skywalker is mine. I've worked too hard and put up with too much to let that waste of power slip through my fingers.  If the Jedi only knew his true potential maybe they would stop holding him back.  He has the potential to be the ultimate weapon.  The Jedi would fall and Kenobi would be the beginning of the end.  Skywalker would fall and the results would be catastrophic as the order collapses in his wake. He would rule the Galaxy with Skywalker as his weapon of mass destruction._

"Enter, " Palpatine answered to the knock on his office door.

A member of his personal guard entered, "Chancellor you wanted to know when General Kenobi was being sent out again. He and his troops are being sent immediately to the Corellian system on a rescue mission."

"Very good, that is all." Palpatine responded. 

Palpatine proceeded to dress in his hooded robes and com his assassin in waiting, "Ventress."

"Yes ,Lord Sidious." She answered.

"How is our hostage?" Palpatine inquired.

"Angry and uncooperative at the moment, but we're working on him." She replied smoothly.

"Kenobi is on his way to rescue him.  Kill him and keep working on our guest." Palpatine proceeded to cut the transmission.  _Everything is going according to plan.  Kenobi will die and Skywalker will be mine._

....

 As Anakin slashed through droids and deflected blaster bolts in an attempt to hold the perimeter as Obi-wan reached Master Vos.  _Do you ever feel like we're always being set up?_

 _It's not a normal day unless we're walking into a trap. Quin is just lucky we got here fast._ Obi-wan replied through their bond as he fought his way out with Quinlan close behind him.  He was bruised and a little beat up, but he was mobile and could fight so Obi-wan was relieved.

"Obi do you ever get sick of people trying to trap you?" Quin asked as he deflected two blaster bolts back at the droids and separatist fighters.

Obi-wan cut through a droid, "honestly I'd think something was wrong if they stopped with the terrible surprises.  How are you holding up Quin?"

"Fine, tell Skywalker he needs to get us the hell out of here." Quin huffed.

Obi-wan chuckled as he Force pushed three droids and cut down another.  _Anakin, do you have anything up your sleeve?  We need to get out of here._

 _We've got a foothold now I can call in transport and air support shortly. How's Vos?_ Anakin returned.

 _Ok, a little worse for wear but he's able to move and fight. Let me know when air support is coming in._ Obi-wan answered.

The fight raged on as Anakin, Cody and Rex fought to get a secure landing zone perimeter , while Fives, Quin, Obi-wan and their small group of clones attempted to clear a path.  Things were holding steady until a seemingly stray blaster bolt struck Obi-wan.

A shock wave trembled through the Force as Fives called over the com, "General Kenobi is down."


	13. Anakin didn't say Simon says to the Separatists...

_Obi!!!_ Anakin screamed along their bond.  He reached out and latched on to Obi-wan's fading Force signature sending just enough energy to hold him stable.  

Anakin dropped himself further into the Force, the web of connections he normally would see, now blinding as he emersed himself, allowing the Force to flow through him unrestrained and unencumbered, his only concern protecting his people. The ground trembled as Anakin reigned in the Force, everything stopped, blaster bolts hung in the air, droids and hostile separatists alike we're being held immobile.

Kix took the sudden reprieve in fighting and moved towards Obi-wan as Anakin held all hostiles in place.  Quinlan watched the scene unfold, as he put pressure on Obi-wan's wound, thinking, _what the fuck Skywalker? I've never seen the Force used this way. Huh and they all say you have no control. I'm going to politely disagree._

Using the energy from the blaster bolts Anakin sent out a controlled shockwave which leveled all the droids, dropping them easily as he had when he was a child taking out their control ship.  

As Anakin began moving to where Obi-wan had fallen he looked at the various separatists, "surrender and you live."  

As they put down their weapons the reinforcement clones moved  into arrest and secure them.  Once Anakin reached Obi-wan and was certain it was safe he released the separatists and looked at his beloved, blood soaking his robes just under his ribs.  Anakin knelt down next to Obi-wan sending love and reassurance, _hang on Sweetheart, I've got you._

Obi-wan reached for Anakin's energy and allowed it to bolster his own. Kix was working with Master Vos trying to stop the flow of blood when Anakin looked at them, "Kix, Vos, move out of the way.  I've got this."

Kix hesitated, but complied staying close to assist if Anakin failed. Quinlan stepped back as he used the Force to watch Anakin, concerned.  He was expecting to see Sith yellow eyes, but was stunned to see Anakin's bright blue eyes alight with the sheer power he was channeling. Anakin reached for the Force and then touched the wound as he channeled the energy and bent it to his will, repairing blood vessels, organs and torn tissues. He was careful only healing the damage that was threatening Obi-wan's life.  He was fully aware if he moved too much energy too fast through him, Obi-wan's system could go into shock.  

Kix, Fives, and Vos watched in awe as Anakin turned the life threatening wound into something they could easily manage on the ship.  Obi-wan had lost consciousness due to pain and blood loss and he was weak, but stable and alive.  Anakin pulled his awareness back to his own body, "he'll be ok but you have to get him back to the ship to continue treatment."

They quickly loaded Obi-wan onto a stretcher and headed for the ship. Quinlan looked at Anakin as if he was seeing him for the first time thinking, _I know he's supposed to be the chosen one, but this level of power and control...  I've never seen anyone use the Force in these ways, for attack or healing.  What have you gotten yourself into Anakin?_   Anakin followed in their wake his awareness back in the Force looking for any threats to their men or his beloved.

Rex and Cody we're directing their back up to ensure the rounding up of the remaining fighters was organized and going smoothly. Cody arched an eyebrow at Rex, "well that was new."

Rex snorted, "thank the gods he's on our side."

Cody rubbed his forehead, "the council is going to lose their shit."

Rex watched as they loaded Obi-wan onto the ship, "I don't even know where to begin explaining this incident to them." Rex shivered as he looked at Anakin, "he is a force of nature and I've never been more grateful that he's ours."

Cody nodded as his com went off, "Commander Cody."

"Commander, you and Captain Rex are to report with Skywalker to the council upon your immediate return to Coruscant."

"Roger that Master Fisto.  We will be heading to the ship as soon as our command relief arrives." Cody responded.

"I'm en-route planet side, you are free to go." Master Fisto ordered as he cut the transmission.

Cody looked at Rex, "we're being ordered to the ship."

Rex looked at the activity in front of him, "we're the ones running this mass arrest. We can't go until we're relieved."

"They've got their marching orders, and Master Fisto just hit the system he'll be planet side shortly.  We're being ordered to report with Skywalker to the council upon our return to Coruscant." Cody relayed.

Rex frowned as they double timed it to the ship.  "Kriff, they don't waste time do they?"

Cody shook his head, "nope, and this is bound to be worse since it directly involves Anakin's response to an ambush."

They hit the ramp and were barely secured before take off.  Cody and Rex headed for the med bay wanting to check on their Generals and men.

Cody and Rex stood in the doorway of the small med bay watching as Kix adjusted the IV and oxygen flows.  Obi-wan was pale and unconscious, curled against Anakin on the bed. Master Vos was sitting on the bed next to them while Fives cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Cody gave Rex a small smile as they watched Anakin hold Obi-wan so carefully but protectively, his forehead resting against the top of Obi-wan's head.

Rex cleared his throat, and Anakin turned his head opening his eyes.  Rex fought the urge to shiver as he saw the immense power still glowing in his eyes, "General Skywalker, we're heading back to Coruscant.  The council is requesting our presence immediately upon our arrival."

"Once, I'm sure Obi-wan and Master Vos are taken care of I'll do whatever they want, but not before." Anakin replied firmly.

Rex smiled, "yes Sir."

Cody and Rex stepped back out of the med bay with Kix and Fives not far behind, leaving the three Jedi to rest.

 "Well that was seriously impressive." Kix stated.  "If he keeps healing people like that I can retire."

Fives snorted, "if he can keep controlling a battlefield like that we will all be out of a job."

Cody shook his head, "I've never seen anything like that.  The power and control Skywalker demonstrated, I think the next time someone tells me he has no control I'm going to start laughing."

Rex sighed, "I just don't know how long he can sustain that level of power going through him." Rex paused, "I'm grateful he was able to contain everything, and save Kenobi, but what is going to be the cost of this?"

Kix arched an eyebrow, "Skywalker seems fine Captain, so far I'm not seeing any ill effects as a result of this.  Kenobi would be dead if it wasn't for him and his rather unorthodox method of healing."

Cody shrugged, "did he let you check him over or did he just force you to pay attention to Vos and Obi-wan?"

Kix frowned, "he wouldn't let me check him over and just kept telling me he was fine, and to focus on them, since they're the injured ones."

Fives huffed, "so we'll keep an eye on him and wait for the inevitable crash. We have to trust that Anakin knows what he's doing."

"I have a feeling that he won't crash until after he's dealt with the council.  We just need to make sure he takes care of himself too." Cody paused, "I'm sure he'll be fine as long as Obi-wan is ok."

"Alright, there's no sense in worrying about things we can't control, Fives, Kix keep an eye on our Generals.  Cody we have a mission report to write before we present it to the council." Rex ordered.

 ....

Quinlan watched Anakin through the Force, hypnotized by the movement of energy along their bond.  He was captivated by the swirling colors, reds and oranges, twinning with the blues and greens in a brilliant dance.  He pulled himself out of the Force as he felt someone watching him.  

Quinlan blinked his eyes open to find Anakin's vibrant blue eyes watching him.  "How's he doing?" Quinlan asked nodding towards Obi-wan.

Anakin rested his cheek against Obi-wan's hair, "he's in a healing trance.  He's stable and getting stronger.  How are you Master Vos?"

 Quin smiled, "I'm doing ok Skywalker.  You know you can call me Quin.  We've known each other for years and you are no longer a Padawan."

Anakin smiled a little shyly, he'd known and respected Master Vos for years.  He was one of the only Masters who's didn't leave him feeling like he was an oddity, as he was also a little unorthodox. "Ok, Quin, call me Anakin."

Quin couldn't get over how shy Anakin really was, the confidence he had on the battlefield as a leader truly didn't translate to the rest of his life.  He could see why Obi-wan tried to protect him and was so gentle with him.  Harsh words and doubts seemed to cut him deeper than most people would expect.  "Are you doing ok Anakin?"

"I'm fine.  I'm just glad you and Obi-wan are going to be ok." Anakin replied softly.

"Are you worried about going before the council?" Quin asked.

"As long as I can get Obi-wan to Master Che, so she can finish what I started, I don't really care what happens." Anakin said resignation evident in his voice, "they are going to think what they want and judge me regardless of what I say."

"Anakin, I'll back you up on what happened here.  You did nothing wrong and prevented extreme loss of life.  You did good kid." Quinlan stated firmly.

Anakin gave him a half-smile, "so the two black sheep get to stick together?" Anakin snorted, "can you honestly say I didn't scare you today?"

Quinlan shrugged, "of course we stick together, especially since you did nothing wrong. As for scaring me, I've never seen anything like what you did, both in terms of attack and healing.  It was truly amazing and I finally think I understand the burden you carry.  I trust you Anakin. You saved my friend and that's all I need."

 Anakin took a deep breath, "thanks for the vote of confidence and backup.  I don't know how much it will help, but I appreciate it." Anakin closed his eyes, "you should try to rest, something tells me things won't calm down anytime soon when we get back to Coruscant."

Quinlan nodded, "you should try too, you've expended a lot of energy today."

Anakin closed his eyes and kissed the top of Obi-wan's head as he attempted to rest.  It was a struggle as he still felt the Force thrumming through him and the weakness in Obi-wan's force presence was tugging at his mind, but he was willing to try. Obi-wan would need him. 


	14. Heartbroken

When they arrived on Coruscant Master Plo  Koon was waiting for them.  Anakin was helping Kix take care of getting Obi-wan off the ship as Quinlan walked stiffly next to them.  He made eye contact with Master Koon and shook his head.  Anakin's attention was completely focused on Obi-wan and making sure he stayed stable. Master Koon nodded at Quinlan and stepped back unnoticed.

 Vokara met them at the entrance of the Halls of Healing, "what's his status?"

 "He lost quite a bit of blood, we've been pushing fluids to help ward off shock, but he could use a transfusion.  General Skywalker healed the worst of the damage, but he still has open wounds from entry and exit.  We've been treating with bacta bandages, which are helping, but with an abdominal wound I'm still concerned with possible infection.  He's been in a healing trance since Anakin worked on him." Kix answered.

Vokara nodded,  "let's get him back and see what further treatment he needs."

 Master Healer Che was stunned, there was no other word for it.  She looked at the entry and exit wounds seeing the placement and knowing the structures that would have been damaged, the fact that Obi-wan was alive and healing was nothing short of a miracle. Yes the wounds would need stitches, but this previously catastrophic injury was now just a mass of fragile freshly healing tissues and some relatively superficial wounds that would need stitching.  He needed blood and fluids replaced and he would have to be careful for a while so the healing tissues wouldn't be damaged, but he would be fine with rest and time.  She was sure he'd be in pain as soon as he awoke, but all of these things she could manage.  

When she was done examining Obi-wan she looked at Anakin, as though she was seeing him for the first time. "Skywalker, you healed this?"

Anakin bit his lip nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I had to.  He would have died."

 Vokara softly touched his shoulder, "how did you manage this? I don't know any other healer who could have done this.  I couldn't have healed him that quickly or cleanly."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan's unconscious form and then the floor.

Vokara gently turned his face towards her, "Anakin, you are not in trouble.  I'm in awe of what you were able to do.  I'm just trying to understand how you did it. You've never really displayed an aptitude for healing outside of your own injuries.  You have nothing but the basic medical training we require.  I don't know a single Master Healer who could have done this let alone a novice."

"I used the Force to stitch everything back together." Anakin whispered.

 Vokara blinked in shock, "you what?"

Anakin bit his lip hard enough she was afraid he would draw blood.  She looked at him thoughtfully, "Anakin, stop biting your lip.  I need to know how you healed him so I don't hurt him as I continue his treatment.  Do you think you could show me using Master Vos or would it have to be Obi-wan?"

Anakin looked at Quinlan like an animal caught in a trap, "it's ok Anakin, I trust you."

Anakin looked nervously at Master Che, "I can try, but I don't know if it will work the same."

Vokara nodded, "ok are you comfortable working on Master Vos' broken ribs?"

Anakin nodded as he closed his eyes and took a calming breath.  When he opened his eyes both Vokara and Quinlan could see the power reflected there. Anakin took a few quiet steps and lay his hands along Quinlan's bound ribs. Vokara watched using the Force as Anakin manipulated raw Force energy, literally using it like a needle and thread to sew the tears in Quinlan's Force presence where the injuries were.  Quinlan sucked in a breath, feeling overwhelming heat as Anakin worked. He felt the broken bones shift and began to heal, his breathing becoming easier.  Quinlan felt the temperature drop as Anakin pulled back into himself. 

Vokara and Quinlan smiled as Anakin blinked sluggishly his shoulders drooping with fatigue. "That was harder than healing Obi-wan, but it worked the same."

Master Che smiled, "that was amazing Skywalker.  I learned a few things about what the Force can do with the right control and direction.  Your instincts are something else.  How are you feeling?"

Anakin gave her a shy smile, "a little tired, but it's been a long couple days."

Master Koon cleared his throat, "Skywalker the council is requesting your presence along with Captain Rex and Commander Cody."

Vokara and Quinlan looked at Master Koon and frowned slightly. "I'm not done with my questions yet Master Koon.  I need Skywalker for a little longer."

"We need him to debrief immediately." Master Koon responded.

"The council will have to wait.  I need Skywalker to finish answering my questions so I can properly treat Master Kenobi.  I will send him to you as soon as we're finished." Vokara snapped.

"They will not be pleased.  Finish quickly and send him to us." Master Koon answered as he turned to leave.

 Once Master Koon was out of ear shot Vokara let out an exasperated sigh, muttering, "they are getting on my last damn nerve."

Anakin was looking at Obi-wan with such need Vokara couldn't help but feel for him.  "Skywalker you can go to him.  I don't really have more questions, I just wanted to give you some time with him before you report to the council."

Anakin moved mutely to Obi-wan's bedside, "is it ok if I lay down with him for a little bit?"

Master Che smiled, "yes you can.  He's stable and I can wait a little while before I stitch his injuries."

Anakin carefully curled around Obi-wan gently running his fingers through the copper strands.  Anakin smiled as Obi-wan squeezed his hand. "Are you waking up for me?" Anakin whispered.

 Obi-wan opened exhausted gray-blue eyes. "Anakin?"

Anakin smiled and kissed his forehead, "it's ok Master, you're in the Halls of Healing."

Obi-wan blinked sleepily, "what happened? Are you ok? Where's Quinlan?"

Anakin laughed softly, "you were shot. I healed most of it. I'm fine. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I go and speak with the council. Master Vos is fine, Master Che is checking him over right now."

Obi-wan opened his mouth as Anakin placed a gentle finger against his lips. "Everything is fine, you need to rest.  When Master Che is finished with Master Vos she's going to finish taking care of you.  Don't fight her and don't worry about anything."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a tired smile as he settled back to sleep.  Anakin kissed Obi-wan's forehead softly, as he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as the council is done with me. I love you."

Anakin carefully got up from the bed and looked at Masters Che and Vos. "I should get this over with.  Take care of him.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

Master Che nodded, "we've got him Skywalker, go ahead and take care of your report."

Anakin left the Halls of Healing and met up with Rex and Cody.  "How's General Kenobi?" Rex asked.

"He's stable and healing.  Master Che is going to do a little clean up on his wounds and stich everything closed.  Then it's just a matter of time and rest." Anakin answered quietly. 

"How are you doing Sir?" Cody inquired.

Anakin gave him a half-smile, "I'm fine.  I just want to get this over with."

Cody sighed, "we shouldn't feel like we're going to face a firing squad right?"

Anakin smiled grimly, "well they're supposed to be allies, but sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

Rex nodded, "don't worry General, we've got your back."

Anakin entered the council chambers with Rex and Cody flanking him.  He wrapped himself in the Force trying to bolster his strength as he looked at the Masters surrounding him.

"Knight Skywalker, it's good of you to join us." Master Mundi said.

"Thank you for your patience Masters." Anakin replied tightly.

"We've read all your reports regarding the rescue mission and we have some questions." Master Koon stated.

Anakin, Cody and, Rex nodded. "We'll do our best to clarify things." Anakin answered

 "How did a simple rescue mission go so wrong?" Master Koth inquired.

"We were able to get Master Kenobi and a small number of troops in without being noticed  while my troops and I set up a perimeter. Master Kenobi was able to free Master Vos and they proceeded to exit the compound as a battalion of Droids and Separatists sprung an ambush.  Due to the amount of enemy combatants we were up against we struggled to maintain their exit route and establish an extraction point for all of us." Anakin answered shortly.  "To put it bluntly, it was a set up."

"If you were so overwhelmed how were you all able to escape with minimal injuries?  If I'm correct the only injuries were Masters Kenobi and Vos as well as a few clones." Master Rancisis inquired pointedly.

"We were able to engage the enemy while General Skywalker used the Force to turn the tide of battle in our favor." Captain Rex replied diplomatically.

"Knight Skywalker how did you use the Force to turn the tide if you will?" Master Rancisis asked voice leaden with distain. 

"I used the Force to disable the Droids and keep the Separatists from moving.  They were allowed to surrender in lieu of being killed."  Anakin answered dispassionately.

"How did you manage to control and disable an overwhelming enemy force utilizing only the Force without conducting yourself improperly?" Master Billaba asked.

"I reached out to the Force for help to save the people in my care, it responded to my request and as such I was able to successfully diffuse the confrontation."  Anakin replied.

As the session drug on Anakin was getting more and more frustrated as they continued to pick apart his every move and decision he made.  The only Masters not trying to pick him apart were  Windu and Yoda, both were watching this display with concern, observing how the others were interpreting Anakin's actions.

They realized a second too late that Anakin had reached the end of his rope when they felt the Force surge around him. "Enough! You want your pound of flesh fine, take it." Anakin replied frustration and sorrow radiating from him as he lowered his shields completely.  

He looked around the room as he drug up his memory of the entire mission and threw it at them.  He flayed himself open pouring every thought, feeling and sensation he experienced in time with the images.

When he was done the wave of fear, revulsion, and mistrust that crashed over him was almost enough to bring him to his knees as he slammed his shields back in place.  Anakin looked around the room his shoulders slumping as he watched their feelings flicker across their faces, again the only allies he seemed to have were Cody, Rex, Windu, and Yoda.  They watched helplessly as a look of complete desolation washed over Anakin as he turned and fled the council chambers.

....

Vokara had just finished treating Obi-wan's wounds as was preparing the transfusion when he jerked awake, "Anakin!"

Vokara attempted to hold him down but Obi-wan was pushing back and she did not want to hurt him, "Kenobi, stop!  What's wrong?"

Vos quickly came to Obi-wan's side as he helped Vokara keep him from flying out of his bed. "Obi talk to us.  Anakin should be fine he's just debriefing the council." Quin tried to soothe.

"Something is wrong!  Anakin is inconsolable.  I don't know what happened but I have to get to him." Obi-wan answered distressed.

Obi-wan stopped struggling and looked flatly at both of them, "you will help me get to the council chambers or I will find a way to get there myself."

Vokara sighed and retrieved a hoverchair. "I'll help you on the condition we come right back here and you allow the transfusion."

Obi-wan nodded as Quinlan helped him into the chair. "Hurry, we have to get there."

....

By the time they got to the council chambers the tension was thick enough they could cut it with their light sabers. Vokara pushed the chair into the council chambers with Quinlan flanking them. Obi-wan stood shakily as he glared around the room, "where is Anakin?"

Master Windu cleared his throat, "he left after defending his report."

"Master Kenobi how could you not tell us how much of a threat Skywalker could be?" Master Rancisis inquired angrily, "he has no control and is capable of wielding great power."

"Anakin is not a threat.  He can wield great power yes, but he does have control." Obi-wan answered taken aback.

Quinlan stepped forward, "Knight Skywalker has impeccable control considering what I saw during the battle.  He only took out Droids and gave all the sentient separatists the opportunity to surrender, no one who was not an active threat was harmed.  Once the danger was neutralized he healed Master Kenobi enough to keep him stable for treatment." Quinlan looked at all of them, "he was never out of control and he did nothing wrong."

"You say he did nothing wrong, but he had to have used emotions to tap into the dark side of the Force to come up with so much energy to use as a weapon." Master Koth stated.

"Anakin is a sentient being who was created by the Force, if he showed you everything, you have to be able to see he has a connection to the living Force that we don't completely understand.  He didn't tap the dark side of anything he called upon the Force and it answered him." Obi-wan countered passionately.

Obi-wan looked around the room breathing heavily, "if this fear, and revulsion is what Anakin was met with, I'm not surprised he left." Obi-wan paused and looked at Yoda and Mace, "if I had died Anakin would have followed and nothing in the Galaxy would have stopped it.  I cannot feel the pain he's been caused today by the council's ignorance and not do something.  Anakin has been a good, loyal, and devoted Knight to the Order and the Republic and I will not stand by as you destroy him.  Master Windu, Master Yoda as the heads of our order you need to find a way to fix this or I will take Anakin and we will leave the Order."

Quinlan guided Obi-wan back to his chair and followed them out leaving a stunned council in their wake.

 


	15. Everything has Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to leave this here with a promise to fix it. I promise this isn't as bad as it looks. *Runs and hides*

Rex and Cody followed Anakin silently as he ran blindly away from the council chambers, his heart bleeding at the thought that nothing he could do would help them understand. He wanted to go sit with Obi-wan, but he needed to get himself in check. The fear, exhaustion, and abject despair of the last few days crashed over him as he stumbled into the room of a thousand fountains, it was one of the few places in the temple he could find peace.  Rex and Cody positioned themselves  outside the doors to make sure he was left alone. Anakin continued to move haltingly towards the back of the room where few people ever went.

He loved the solitude and peace that he found here, away from judgement and prying eyes. Anakin couldn’t figure out how to talk to Obi-wan about leaving. He could not stay here anymore. The fear and mistrust he felt from the council as he showed them what happened, allowed them complete access to his thoughts, feelings, and the visual of the attack and his responses proved to him that he would never be accepted or trusted. He felt like he was bleeding to death from a wound that just wouldn’t heal.

Anakin was feeling so lost and off balance and nothing was making it better. He felt dizzy, and a little disoriented as he was blindsided by overwhelming exhaustion. The almost three days of no sleep, near constant Force use and adrenaline rush drained away, his vision greying out as his heart pounded in his chest, breaths coming in labored pants. Anakin’s knees gave way as the pull of unconsciousness hit him. His eyes rolled back as his body buckled, collapsing to the ground, his head making a sickening thump as it hit the edge of the fountain.

....

Obi-wan almost shot up off the bed Vokara had just settled him back on as he felt a wave of warning. “Anakin!”

Vokara held him down, “you’ve been up enough for today Obi-wan I need you to stay here. Anakin is fine he’ll come in once he’s ready.”

Quinlan cleared his throat, “Obi you look like hell, listen to Master Che for once and rest.”

Obi-wan looked at Quinlan, “Quin, something is wrong. Something happened when Anakin met with the council to go over the battle. I’ve never felt him so upset. I’ve got to find him and make sure he’s ok.”

Vokara opened her mouth as Quinlan shook his head, “Obi-wan you will stay here and rest, I’ll go look for Anakin and bring him back here. I’m sure he’s fine, that he just needed some time to get his head on straight.”

“Check our rooms, if he’s not there, go to the back of the room of a thousand fountains. He likes it back by the fountain no one goes to.” Obi-wan answered looking nervous. “Quin, something really is wrong, please find him.”

Quinlan nodded, “I’ll be back soon, just rest.”

Vokara looked challengingly at Obi-wan, “you’ve already talked to the council. They may not have told you what happened when they spoke with Anakin, but you told them where you stand if this continues. You are not going to do Skywalker any good if you make yourself worse. Let me start the transfusion so you can feel better and actually keep up with your partner.” She paused, “you know he will lose it if something else happens to you, just be patient he’ll be here soon.”

Obi-wan sighed as he gave her his arm, “I’m worried about him Vokara, he was so upset by that meeting and he was alone for it, except for Cody and Rex.” He bit his lip, “you know how the council can be when it comes to things they don’t understand completely.”

She gave him a half-smile, “it’s going to be alright Obi-wan. Anakin is tougher than we give him credit for, and he thinks you hung the moon so I know he’ll come to see you soon. He was willing to move worlds to save you, he won’t do anything to put you at risk.”  
….

Quinlan bypassed their rooms and headed for the room of a thousand fountains knowing Anakin would be there. He felt like the Force was urging him forward and thought, _what is going on with you Skywalker?_   Quinlan stopped short as he saw Rex and Cody guarding the door, "did Skywalker go in there?"

Cody nodded, "Yes Sir.  He wanted to be alone, but we trust you to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"He was bordering on distraught when he went in, but he wouldn't let us come with him." Rex followed up.

"Ok. I'll go take care of Anakin, thanks for the heads-up. You're free to go." Quinlan replied, a feeling of unease nagging at the back of his mind.

He went towards the back fountain putting on speed as he saw Anakin’s crumpled form. “Skywalker?!” Quinlan knelt next to him as he gripped his shoulder, “Anakin?”

Quinlan placed his hand on the floor next to Anakin’s head and startled when he felt something warm and wet. He looked at the scarlet painting his hand, anxiety spiking before he gently rolled Anakin on to his back.

He immediately reached for Anakin’s Force signature and was shocked at how weak it seemed. Quinlan looked at the blood coating the side of Anakin’s face and matting his hair then reached out and put light pressure on the gash that marred the side of Anakin’s head. 

“Ok Anakin, I’m going to pick you up and take you to Master Che.” Quinlan said as he carefully slid his arms under Anakin’s knees and shoulders. Anakin’s head rested limply against Quinlan's shoulder as he cradled him. “Alright let’s get you help.”  
Quinlan hurried through the halls projecting an air of stay out of my way as he moved to get Anakin help. “Stay with me Skywalker. You don’t get to leave Kenobi yet. Obi-wan is going to kick my ass," Quin muttered to himself.

Anakin’s shallow breathing was the only indication he was still alive. Master Vos walked purposefully through the doors of the Halls of Healing and headed towards Obi-wan’s room knowing Vokara would be there and that there was a second bed to lay Anakin on.

Vokara’s head snapped towards the door feeling Quinlan’s concern, before the door opened revealing him holding an unconscious and bloody Anakin. “What the hell happened to him?” Vokara exclaimed as she moved towards them. “Vos, lay him over here.”

Quinlan lay Anakin down like he was as fragile as spun glass. Vokara descended on Anakin reaching out with the Force to begin examining him. “Was he in a fight? Where did you find him?” she questioned.

“I found him in the back of the room of a thousand fountains, he was unconscious when I got there. No one was around, so I don’t know how he was hurt, but it looked like he hit his head on the edge of the fountain.” Quinlan replied, startling a little as Obi-wan gripped his arm for support.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan whispered, knees going weak.

Quinlan helped support Obi-wan, “you should be in bed. Let Master Che take care of him.”

Obi-wan frowned as he reached for Anakin’s presence in the Force, holding it gently to his, “I kriffing told you something was wrong. What happened?”

“As I said, I don’t know, he was unconscious and bleeding when I found him. It looked like he hit his head on the edge of the fountain.” Quinlan answered.

“He’s shocky, drained, lost a fair bit of blood, severely exhausted, dehydrated, and definitely has a concussion. I’m going to bandage the cut on his head and send him for further scans to make sure he doesn’t have a brain bleed or  skull fracture.” She looked at Obi-wan, “I’ll get him taken care of and then bring him back here.”

Obi-wan reached out and squeezed Anakin’s hand whispering through the Force,  _I love you and I’ll be waiting for you._

Anakin reached weakly along their bond sending a tired ripple of love, too exhausted to do much more.

  
Vokara stepped out of the room to put in her orders and to grab the supplies she needed to put a bandage on the sluggishly bleeding gash.

She returned to Anakin’s bedside and started cleaning the gash, noting it was deep and would need stitches, before bandaging it and cleaning the blood from his face. She observed the dark bruises that were already forming leaving him with a spectacular black eye.  She was concerned that the swelling would prevent him from being able to open his eye. Anakin groaned low in his throat as he started to gag, Vokara and Quinlan quickly rolled him on his side so he wouldn’t choke. Vokara gently wiped his mouth as Quinlan lay him back down.

“Anakin, can you open your eyes for me?” Vokara asked.

Obi-wan watched anxiously from his bed, hoping to see Anakin wake up.

Anakin moved his head shakily as he struggled to open his eyes. She caught a sliver of blue before his eyes rolled back and closed again. “Come on Skywalker try again.” She coaxed.

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, but they were rolling and not tracking properly. “Anakin, look at me.” Vokara directed as Anakin struggled to comply. “Hey, there you are.” She said sweetly as she checked his pupil response, making sure to hold his head still as he let out a pained whine when the light was shown into his eyes. “You’re doing well just hold on a minute little one.”

She took his right hand, “can you squeeze my hand.” He squeezed tightly and released. “ok can you squeeze this hand?” she asked as she took his left hand. He followed her requests. “Do you know where you are?”

Anakin blinked sluggishly, looking around a little confused. “You’re in the Halls of Healing. Do you remember what happened?”

“Fountains…” Anakin frowned slightly, as he trailed off.

Vokara smiled, “you we’re in the room of a thousand fountains and it looks like you hit your head hard. Do you remember how you hit your head?”

Anakin shook his head slightly, as he whimpered, pain lancing through his skull at the minimal movement, bile rose in his throat as he choked. Vokara grabbed a basin and got it under his face as Quinlan rolled him on his side again.

 Vokara cleaned him up and started an IV.  She stepped out to order the tests and get a gurney to move him.  Anakin was drifting in and out of consciousness as he was moved for testing.  Obi-wan watched nervously as they took him away.

Quinlan went at sat with Obi-wan, "he's going to be ok Obi."

Obi-wan bit his lip, "I hate this.  He should be here safe and resting with me." Obi-wan let out a pained sigh, "why can't they trust him?"

Quinlan pulled Obi-wan into a gentle hug, being careful not to irritate his injuries, "I don't know Obi.  What he's capable of scares them and they don't handle fear well."

There was a soft knock on his door before it opened revealing Mace and Yoda.

 Obi-wan turned pain filled eyes towards them. "What could you possibly want?  Haven't you done enough?"

"We were looking for Skywalker." Mace stated. "We wanted to check on him, make sure he was ok, and apologize for what went on in his debrief."

Obi-wan took a deep, shuddering breath, "he's with Master Che."

Mace looked at Yoda, then back to Obi-wan, "is he alright?"

"He collapsed in the room of a thousand fountains and split his head open.  We're waiting to hear from Master Che how he is." Quinlan answered as Obi-wan fought to compose himself.

"He was distressed after the debrief and he was finally starting to crash after everything we went through in the last few days.  He just couldn't fight anymore."  Obi-wan whispered.  "Why didn't you protect him?"

Mace closed his eyes and took a steadying breath as Yoda's ears drooped and he let out a sad hum.  "Escalated quickly it did.  Prepared we were not.  Sorry we are, protect him better we should have.  Reprimands we have issued, further discussions there will be.  Changing how Anakin is handled we are."  Yoda paused, "nothing this changes yet, but speak to Anakin we will.  Amends to make, we must."

Mace nodded, "Obi-wan we failed him, and we failed you and I am sorry that we didn't do better.  I was wrong about him and I see that now.  I owe him a profound apology, and I give my word we will do more to protect him."  Mace opened his eyes slowly, "if you both choose to leave I understand and we will support you regardless of your decision.  I hope we will have the opportunity to atone for our grievous mistakes, but we will not force anything on yours or Anakin's part."

Obi-wan gave them a sad smile, "I don't know what we're going to do.  I don't want him to have to deal with any of this until I know how he is.  Just for now, please be kind and gentle with him.  This whole mess hurt him more than I ever thought possible." Obi-wan paused, "thank you for your apology, it doesn't make everything better, but it helps."

Obi-wan looked at the door as it opened revealing Master Che and two apprentice healers bringing Anakin back.  He was unconscious, the bruising along his face violent against his pale skin and there was a in tube in his slack mouth helping him breathe, which made Obi-wan's heart race.  

Master Che looked at Obi-wan as she reassured, "it's a precaution Obi-wan.  He's been sedated to help manage the swelling in his brain.  There doesn't appear to be a bleed, but he does have a hairline fracture along his temporal bone.  There is bruising along the impact point in his brain.  Between the Force depletion, shock, the head injury, dehydration,  exhaustion, and blood loss I want to be sure we have his airway secured and that he can truly rest without us having to worry about a secondary injury due to a compromised airway."

"Would bacta treatment help him?" Obi-wan asked quietly eyes never leaving Anakin.

"I need to ensure he is stable and that he won't require surgery before I will sign off on bacta treatment.  I've stitched the cut closed, but there is still the chance he could present with a bleed or that the swelling could demand intervention.  We'll see where he is by tomorrow morning and if he's still holding steady we'll proceed with the bacta tank, should he need it." Vokara answered as the apprentices moved Anakin's bed next to Obi-wan's and dropped the railing between them before helping Master Che transfer Anakin from the gurney to the bed.  "He's doing well all things considered.  We'll be keeping a close eye on him.  We won't fail him again Obi-wan, I promise you that."

"What if he wakes up and freaks out?" Obi-wan asked.

"Talk to him and try and keep him calm.  Call for us and we'll come help you." Vokara answered.  "Know that if he does wake up he will be disoriented and most likely confused, but having you so close should help.  It's ok to touch him and talk to him, just be careful of his IVs and the breathing tube.  Do you have any other questions or concerns?"

Obi-wan shook his head no as he gently took Anakin's hand. "No, can I be alone with him for a bit?"

"Of course." Vokara replied as she looked at Mace, Quinlan, and Yoda, then the door. Mace and Yoda left quietly.

Quinlan turned to go but Obi-wan gripped his arm, "stay."

Quinlan nodded and took the seat next to Obi-wan's bed as Vokara closed the door.  Obi-wan kissed Anakin's forehead softly, "I love you, Anakin.  We're both safe."

Anakin lightly squeezed Obi-wan's hand as he reached out to him through the Force.  Obi-wan wrapped him lovingly in his Force presence as he drifted into a light sleep, still holding Anakin's hand.  Quinlan watched silently as his friends drifted, no one would do any more damage on his watch.


	16. Healing and Hope

Anakin felt like he was floating. The first thing he was aware of was the living blanket of warmth and safety that spoke of Obi-wan being close by. The second thing that came into focus was he hurt.  His head felt like it had been stomped on by a heard of banthas and he wasn't sure why.  The last, but most distressing thing that came into focus was there was something in his throat.  He felt his throat constrict as his anxiety ratcheted up, he couldn't breathe.  His eyes felt like they were glued shut, but he had to wake up! He was vulnerable, Obi-wan was hurt, and he had to keep him safe, and what the hell was going on?

"Anakin.  Anakin, it's ok.  Stop fighting dear one.  Open your eyes Love." Obi-wan encouraged as he gently stroked Anakin's cheek. "We're safe, just open your eyes."

 Anakin blinked his right eye sluggishly, the left swollen so that only a sliver of blue peaked out.  He coughed, choking against the tube in his throat. Obi-wan smiled fondly, "shh, relax Anakin.  There's a tube in your mouth to help you breathe." 

Anakin arched his back as he continued to choke against the intrusion in his throat.  Obi-wan felt his confusion and anxiety like discordant notes along their bond.  He immediately returned love, safety, warmth, and calm towards Anakin. "Hey, hey, shh, it's ok Love.  Just look at me. We're safe.  Everything is fine." Obi-wan murmured as he continued to gently stroke Anakin's cheek on an attempt to ground and soothe him.

Anakin tried to relax and focus on the sound of Obi-wan's voice.  Anakin's right eye struggled to track as he made the effort to look around. The combined effects of the severe concussion and sedative still evident in his inability to focus.

Quinlan gently put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "everything is ok Anakin.  You collapsed and took a good knock to your head.  We're in the Halls of Healing.  We're all safe.  The tube in your mouth is to help you breathe, but it's temporary."

Slowly the fight and tension bled from Anakin's body as he began to register that both Obi-wan and Quinlan were with him and they were safe.  He fought against the urge to cough as he let the machine do it's job.  He blinked sleepily as he tried to turn his head to look at Obi-wan, everything he could see with his left eye was blurry. He needed to turn his head so he could see clearly.  When Obi-wan came into focus Anakin half-smiled around the tube and reached a trembling hand toward him.

Obi-wan gently took his hand giving it a soft squeeze, "you're doing well dear one, just rest."

Anakin squeezed Obi-wan's hand in return, _love you._

Obi-wan smiled tiredly,  _I love you too.  Stop fighting the medicine and rest._

Anakin moved his mouth around the tube as if he wanted to speak.  Obi-wan stroked his cheek, "use the bond Ani, you can't talk right now."

 _What happened?_ Anakin thought confusion coloring his thoughts.

"We don't know for sure, but it looks like you over extended yourself and collapsed from exhaustion.  When you fell your head hit the edge of one of the fountains, giving you a nasty cut, a severe concussion, and a hairline fracture along the side of your skull. Master Che said the breathing tube was a precaution so they could secure your airway.  It will come out in a day or two."  Obi-wan answered patiently, remembering Vokara's warning that he might be confused.

Anakin grimaced around the tube,  _how are you?  I've been worried about you._

"I'm healing." Obi-wan answered as he moved gingerly so Anakin could see the IV. "The transfusion is helping, and so are the pain meds."

Anakin gave a slight nod as he winced. "Anakin do you need something for pain?" Quinlan inquired.

 Anakin squeezed Quinlan's hand hard and released.  "Ok, I'm going to go get Master Che to see if she can help you."

 Anakin's body tensed as his eyes squeezed shut.  Obi-wan's breath caught in his throat, as the equivalent of white noise and intense pain flashed through their bond. After a minute Anakin went limp, slipping into unconsciousness. Obi-wan brushed against Anakin through their bond to check on him, feeling the weight of unconsciousness, and pain pounding through his skull. 

 Obi-wan was holding Anakin's hand trying not to worry when Vokara came in with Quin following her.  "How's our patient?" She inquired.

"His head hurts.  He got really tense for a minute and then passed out again." Obi-wan answered.

Vokara nodded as she began to check Anakin over.  She was satisfied that he was stable, before adjusting his medications. "Ok, I've increased his pain meds, as well as the sedative and medication we're using to manage the swelling, which should help keep him comfortable."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin and then Vokara, "what do you make of him getting tense and then passing out?"

"It was most likely a reaction to the pain, but he could have had a post traumatic seizure." She answered.

"What does it mean for him if it was a seizure?" Obi-wan inquired nervously.

"It's not uncommon for people with serious head injuries to have a seizure especially in the first 24 hours. That being said if it happens again we'll  adjust his medication, monitor for seizure activity, and send him for a follow-up scan to make sure nothing is going on that would cause his condition to deteriorate." Vokara explained gently. "Obi-wan, how are you feeling?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "I'm ok.  Sore and tired.  Worried about Anakin."

Vokara carefully checked Obi-wan over, knowing he had a tendency to downplay his injuries, especially when he felt something else was more important.  When she was satisfied he was stable she checked his IVs. The transfusion was almost done and the additional IV with fluids and antibiotics needed to be changed.  Vokara changed the bags before injecting pain meds into his IV port. "Obi-wan, you are healing nicely, we'll take the second IV out when the transfusion is complete.  We're going to keep you on antibiotics and monitor you for a few days to make sure you don't develope an infection." Vokara paused looking at Anakin, "as far as Anakin is concerned, he's stable,  and his vitals are improving.  He's going to be just fine.  Now you need to rest too, so lay down and relax, neither of you are going anywhere."

Obi-wan nodded before laying down next to Anakin.  He shifted a little to lay his head on Anakin's chest, letting the steady beat of his heart soothe his worry. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile as Anakin wrapped a careful arm around him holding him; even being hurt, and medicated into unconsciousness couldn't keep Anakin from offering Obi-wan comfort.  

Quinlan looked at Vokara as both men slept slept, "should we be worried?"

"I'm not worried.  We'll be doing another scan in the morning to check his progress and with any luck he will just need rest.  I would like to avoid putting him in the bacta tank, because it won't do much for the concussion.  It will heal the bone, and the cut, but that may not be in his best interest when it comes to the bruising in his brain." Vokara answered. 

"Do you think it was a seizure?" Quinlan asked worriedly.

"I don't believe so.  It is possible, but it was more likely a response to the pain.  If it happens again I'll start monitoring him for seizure activity and we'll handle it from there." Vokara explained. "He is rebounding Quin.  His Force signature is already starting to strengthen.  He's still weak and a little shocky, but he's making progress.  It's only been a few hours since we found him, just be patient Vos."

Quinlan nodded as he took his quiet sentry position next to the bed watching over his two friends. He couldn't help the chuckle as Anakin unconsciously tightened his hold on Obi-wan.  _What am I going to do with the two of you?_  He thought fondly.  The thought of anything worse happening to them made Quinlan feel sick.  If the Jedi couldn't take care of his friends and protect them from unnecessary pain and suffering he hoped they would leave no matter how much it hurt him. 

....

Anakin was slowly becoming aware.  He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton wool, and there was a warm,  heavy weight against his chest.  He felt warm breath ghost across his skin as he blinked sluggishly.  He was aware of the tube in his throat, but remembered Quin and Obi-wan saying it needed to be there for right now.  Anakin looked around catching Quinlan asleep in the chair next to him.  Anakin half-smiled seeing him curled up before shifting his attention to the warm weight in his arms.  He ran his fingers gently through Obi-wan's hair.

 Quinlan startled awake when he felt Anakin's arm move next to him.  He had to smile when Anakin gave him a half-smile and a small wave.  Quinlan looked him over relieved to see Anakin was more alert and that his vitals were continuing to normalize if the monitors were anything to go by.  Obi-wan continued to sleep heavily against Anakin's chest. Anakin kept his arm wrapped protectively around the smaller man. 

Quinlan smiled as he rest his hands on the bed, "are you in pain?" 

Anakin reached for Quin's hand.  He carefully took the searching hand.  Anakin squeezed lightly once.

"Good I'm glad you're not in much pain.  Are you uncomfortable?" Quin asked.

Anakin squeezed his hand lightly again. "Do you need anything?" He inquired.

Anakin slightly shook his head no as he squeezed Quinlan's hand. Anakin blinked sleepily as if he was fighting to stay awake.  Quin gently rubbed his thumb against the back of Anakin's hand.  "It's ok Anakin, just rest.  We're all safe, and I have watch.  You can sleep." 

Anakin's eyes slid shut as he lost his fight with the sedative.  Obi-wan wrapped his arm around Anakin's waist cuddling closer in his sleep.  Quin grabbed a second blanket and draped it over them as he settled in for a long and hopefully quiet night.

 ....

When the morning found them, Anakin was still sedated and being taken for follow-up scans.  While he was gone Quinlan took the opportunity to get Obi-wan out of bed and off for a short walk.  Vokara had said that it was safe for him to be up for short periods of time.  Quinlan wrapped a supportive arm around Obi-wan's waist as he helped his friend stand on unsteady feet.  Obi-wan had a death grip on the IV pole as he leaned into Quinlan's steadying embrace.  They stood still while Obi-wan collected himself, attempting to manage the pain and dizziness.  

Quin looked at him concerned as he watched the color return to Obi-wan's face, "are you sure you're ready to try walking around?"

Obi-wan frowned stubbornly, "yes, I will go mad if I have to sit in this bed waiting for them to bring him back.  I can't make Anakin be alright, but I can work on my own recovery."

Quin let out a long suffering sigh. "Ok, but when I say it's time to rest you will rest."  Obi-wan gave Quin a mutinous look as he cut Obi-wan's protest off.  "Obi, I know you need the distraction and honestly you're going a little stir crazy already, but if you cause yourself too much pain or stress it could affect Anakin."

Obi-wan's shoulders slumped, "that's cheating Quin."

Quinlan's grin in response just had Obi-wan letting out an annoyed huff. "Good I'm glad you see things my way."

They slowly made their way across the room and started down the hall.  Halfway down the hall Quin made Obi-wan sit down and rest for a few minutes before turning them around and heading back towards the room.  Obi-wan looked up startled to see Rex and Cody waiting outside the door.

Cody and Rex both gave Obi-wan a smile, "good to see you up Sir." Cody said.

"How are you feeling?" Rex inquired.

"Sore, and tired, but not dying so there's always a bright side." Obi-wan quipped.

Cody snorted, "you are a ray of sunshine Kenobi."

"I'm surprised Skywalker isn't with you." Rex observed.

Quin muttered quietly so only Obi-wan could hear, "fuck, I forgot to tell them about Anakin."  

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow at him, before muttering back, "you get to break the news to them I always get stuck giving bad news."

Quinlan took a deep breath, "Anakin's with Master Che having tests run."

Cody and Rex turned to Quinlan expectantly. "Why is he having tests?" Rex asked with an edge to his tone.

"When I found him in the room of a thousand fountains he was unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his head.  It looked like he collapsed and hit his head on the edge of the fountain, but until we can ask him what happened we're all just guessing."  Quinlan explained.

"Why can't you ask him what happened?" Cody asked tense.

Obi-wan looked at Quin expectantly, "he's currently sedated to help keep the swelling in his head to a minimum and they have him on a ventilator as a precaution."

Cody scowled and Rex closed his eyes releasing a heavy breath, "I knew we shouldn't have left him alone."

Cody bit his lip, "we should have stayed with him. I'm sorry we failed him General Kenobi."

Obi-wan looked at their friends, "it's ok Cody, Rex.  I know how he is when he wants to be alone.  I don't blame you, you did the best you could." 

Quinlan tightened his grip around Obi-wan, "they can come in and visit, but we need to get you back in bed."

Cody held the door open as Rex helped Quinlan guided Obi-wan to the bed. Once Obi-wan was settled Quinlan looked at Cody and Rex, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Anakin.  I've been going from one issue to the next, but I still should have sent word there was a problem."

Both men gave him a nod.  "We understand Sir.  We're just glad to know now." Rex answered.

Cody looked at Obi-wan, "is there anything you need or that we can help with?"

Obi-wan looked at Quin, "when was the last time you slept?"

"I had a nap last night and I slept on the ship coming home." Quin replied.

"Can you come back later tonight so Vos can get some actual sleep." Obi-wan inquired.

"Yes Sir." They answered in unison.

"Kenobi, that's not necessary. I'm getting enough sleep.  I don't like the idea of leaving you two without protection."  Quin looked at the offended expressions on Cody and Rex, "I'm not trying to say you can't protect them, because if someone came in here with the intent to harm them I have no doubt they would not leave this room, but if someone used the Force to attack them from a distance I don't know how much help you would be."

Cody and Rex nodded thoughtfully as Cody asked, "would you be willing to sleep here?  We could keep all of you guarded and if there was a Force issue you could take care of it."

Quin frowned as he thought it over, "I can work with that."

The door opened revealing Master Che and one of her apprentice healers bringing Anakin back.  They quickly moved Anakin's unconscious form to the bed and finished settling him.  Vokara dismissed her apprentice and turned to Quinlan, "you can work with what?"

"We're setting up a watch rotation so Master Vos can get some rest." Rex answered.

Obi-wan took Anakin's hand as he snuggled into the side of his body. Anakin instinctively wrapped an arm around him continuing to sleep unaware of the situation building around him.  Obi-wan watched them sleepily as Vokara bristled.

"Why do you need a watch rotation? They're in the Halls of Healing no one would try to hurt them here." Vokara declared incredulously.

Quin looked at Anakin and Obi-wan before returning his attention to Vokara and the clones. "We don't really know what happened to Anakin.  We're speculating that he collapsed from exhaustion, but we don't know for sure.  He could have been physically assaulted or someone could have used the Force from a distance." Quin paused looking at their shocked faces, "the only people I trust right now are in this room.  My mission was a set up and I'm positive it was to get to Kenobi.  I think who ever is behind that was not expecting Anakin to be the problem that he became.  The council is scared. They've never seen anything like Anakin and they don't know what to do with him.  I don't want to believe that they would intentionally harm him, but people do stupid things when they're scared or they don't understand something.  We don't know who we can trust right now and until they can defend themselves, I want them protected."

Cody and Rex nodded. "That mission and the rescue were definitely a set up." Cody started. "That being said I don't think anyone was prepared for Anakin. I've known the man since he was a senior Padawan and I've never seen him do anything like what he did there." Rex finished.

 Quinlan looked at Vokara, "he held the entire battlefield immobile, Droids, sentients, blaster bolts everything.  The only beings that were allowed movement were on our side.  He took the blaster bolts and turned their energy into something that took out all the Droids. The sentients were given the opportunity to surrender.  When that was taken care of he healed Obi-wan.  Vokara, he is the strongest person I've ever seen.  He did things with the Force I didn't think were possible and he's in danger because of how unique he is.  I don't know where all the threats are coming from.  With both Anakin and Obi-wan in the cross hairs, and unable to adequately defend themselves... I just don't want to risk anything."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "I know who targeted me, but it cannot leave this room or we could all be tried for treason.  If any of you have an issue with that, leave the room now. If you are going to stay and try to help us you deserve to know what the real risk is."

Everyone straightened up and looked at Obi-wan who was watching Anakin with naked concern. "We're with you and Anakin, Obi-wan. What are we up against?" Quin declared.

Anakin shifted restlessly against the bed fighting against the sedative to wake up.  "Shh, shh Ani. It's ok, I'm sorry, I'm stressing you.  Everything is ok." Obi-wan soothed. Anakin blinked his right eye sluggishly trying to focus.  He coughed, choking against the tube, his heart rate climbing with his anxiety.

Quin gripped Anakin's shoulder and got right in his line of sight. "Skywalker!" Anakin jerked in surprise as Quin squeezed his shoulder firmly, "Anakin, it's ok. Open your eyes. Cody,  Obi-wan, Rex, Vokara and I are here."

Anakin relaxed as he looked disoriented around him,  _Obi?_ he thought confusion coming in waves through their bond.

Obi-wan gently stroked his cheek, "I'm right here, Love." He looked at Vokara, "how long are you going to have to keep him sedated?"

"We're going to take him off the sedative and the ventilator in the morning.  His scans looked better than yesterday, but erring on the side of caution is my instinct in this situation." Vokara answered.

"Is it possible to lighten the sedative a little so he's not so disoriented?  He's exhausted enough to sleep without much help." Obi-wan inquired.

Vokara nodded as she adjusted Anakin's IV. "We can lower the sedation and see how he handles it."

Rex smiled as Anakin looked at him, "hey General, looks like you just keep finding trouble."

Anakin half-smiled and shrugged his shoulder, before he shifted his focus to Obi-wan.  He relaxed as Obi-wan gently stroked his hair. Anakin watched them all sleepily.

Obi-wan continued to stroke Anakin's hair as he returned his focus back to their most pressing issue. "we are certain that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been trying to find."

The silence echoed through the room as Obi-wan watched his stunned companions.  Quin looked at Anakin, "I should be shocked, but so many things over the last few years suddenly make sense." He looked at Vokara, "you are the only one who is allowed in here to treat them.  We can't chance anything when it comes to their safety."

Vokara nodded slowly, "and if I need help?"

Quin looked thoughtful as Cody and Rex cleared their throats. "If you need an extra set of hands we'll call Kix here." Rex offered.

Quin and Obi-wan nodded their agreement. Quin looked at Obi-wan, "you're supposed to be the good one, even our kriffing enemies like you.  What did you do to piss Palpatine off?"

Obi-wan watched Anakin who had drifted back to sleep, "he wants Anakin and I'm in the way."

They all looked at each other then back to Obi-wan and Anakin. "Well, he can't have either of you." Quin growled.

Obi-wan smiled as he settled back against Anakin, "we need a plan."

Vokara smiled, "you need to rest Kenobi."

Quin sighed, "the plan right now is Cody, Kix, Rex and I will keep watch, no one gets in without our consent. You and Anakin just worry about getting better.  Once Anakin can talk we'll get to work on what to do with our hidden Sith Lord."

Obi-wan yawned, "you win.  I can deal with that plan."

Obi-wan lay his head against Anakin's chest relaxing into his protective embrace.  Vokara lay an additional blanket over them before leaving the room. Rex and Cody looked at Quin.

"We're going to go talk to Kix and get him on board. We'll be back in an hour." Rex stated.

Quin nodded as he settled back into his sentry position.  He watched Anakin and Obi-wan sleep as he slowly sent tendrils of awareness out into the Force.

 


	17. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the late update, real life and work has just been eating my life as of late.

Rex and Cody we're flanking the door when Vokara arrived to check on her patients. "Morning, Cody, Rex."

"Morning Master Che." They answered as they let her into the room.

Vokara looked around the room and had to fight back a laugh.  Kix was sitting in the corner reading the newest notes on Anakin and Obi-wan's current injuries and treatments. Obi-wan and Quinlan were on either side of Anakin each holding a hand.  Quin was grinning mischievously, as Obi-wan chuckled at whatever Quin had said.  Anakin rolled his eyes at the two of them.  He looked relatively alert, but obviously uncomfortable.  She was pleased that the monitors showed both her patients were doing well.  

"Good morning gentlemen." Vokara said.

Obi-wan smiled, "good morning Master Che."

"Thank the Force you're here." Quin declared in mock desperation, "is there a chance you're going to free Skywalker from the respirator soon?  He's getting pretty feisty." 

Anakin gave Quin a dirty look as he pulled against his hand.

Vokara chuckled, "that was my plan. You must be feeling better if you're starting to cause trouble. "

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at her as if to say I'm not causing trouble, I'm uncomfortable.

"Alright Anakin, let's see how you're doing." Vokara checked his pupil response in his right eye, before gently opening the left to check it's response.  The bruising was still quiet stark against his skin, but the swelling had gone down enough that he could slightly open the eye. She ran through a series of strength and command tests to make sure there was no underlying issues to be concerned about. Satisfied with the responses she received Vokara smiled, "so are you ready to get that tube out?"

Anakin gave her a small nod, as he squeezed Obi-wan's hand, anxiety spiking along their bond. Obi-wan made soothing circles against the back of Anakin's hand with his thumb, sending love and reassurance along their bond.

Quinlan stepped back so Master Che could unhook the ventilator tube, "ok Anakin, take a deep breath and blow out as hard as you can." She paused making sure Anakin was ready, "breathe and blow, blow, blow."

Anakin started coughing as the tube came out. "Good job Anakin." Vokara encouraged as she secured an oxygen mask to his face, "slow breaths."

Anakin fought the urge to knock the mask away, trusting it would only be on as long as Master Che deemed necessary.

"The oxygen mask is just until I'm sure your SATs are going to stay put.  You're throat may be a little sore for a bit." Vokara explained.

"Water?" Anakin requested hoarsely.

Quinlan put his arm under Anakin's shoulders and helped to prop him up as Vokara moved the mask and brought a cup to Anakin's lips, "small sips."

Anakin turned his face away when he was finished, drooping with fatigue against Quinlan's hold, his head pounding with the position change. Quin laid him back down as Vokara adjusted the mask. Anakin watched Obi-wan as he fought against the pull of unconsciousness. Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through Anakin's hair, "sleep Love, you'll feel better once you've slept off the rest of the sedative."

Anakin squeezed Obi-wan's hand, and gave into the darkness eating at his vision.

As Anakin slept Obi-wan gave himself over to Vokara's morning routine of wound cleaning and med checks. "Alright Kenobi, when he wakes up I want to get you both up and moving around.  The exercise is important for both of your recoveries."

Vokara double checked Anakin's vitals before gently removing the oxygen mask and adjusting his IV. "You both are doing very well.  I will be back to check on you in a few hours."

Obi-wan nodded as Anakin curled instinctively into him, still dead to the world.  Quin chuckled, "I can't get over the way he always gravitates towards you.  Even as a child he was constantly in your orbit."

Obi-wan smiled fondly at Anakin's sleeping form, "I was his Master.  It was normal for him to be with me."

Quin snorted, "yes, it was normal to a point, but the only time Anakin looks comfortable is when he's with you or his troops and he's never out grown the need to be near you."

Obi-wan looked sadly at Quin, "do you all forget how he came to us?  He was a slave for the first nine years of his life, he was taken from his mother far later than any other Jedi except you, but even you were being given training, just not on Coruscant." Obi-wan took a slow breath, "his mother was left a slave, Qui-Gon brought him here, he was rejected, and then we lost Qui-Gon. Anakin was a lost scared child and the only thing he felt he could hold on to was me."  A silent tear slid down Obi-wan's cheek, "sometimes he still reminds me of that lonely, scared child.  I see the strong, compassionate, confident man he's become and I stand in awe of him and other times I see my Ani, the shy boy who wants so much to be loved and to be thought worthy." Obi-wan gently tucked a wayward curl behind Anakin's ear, "every rejection he gets from the council seems to reinforce that need to prove his worth.  It never matters how many risks he takes or challenges he overcomes they still don't understand him."

Quin gave Obi-wan a sad smile, "he is the strangest dichotomy I've ever come across. He's so strong and sure in so many ways, but when it comes down to it he's unsure of his value and place and so shy it almost hurts." Quin looked at Anakin, "I've never doubted his worth.  He is everything I hoped you would find in a Padawan and eventually a partner.  He is a truly amazing person and he's never deserved the intense scrutiny that he's endured.  I know he had a rough start to life, but I can't help but wonder if we didn't make things worse for him in the long run in our ignorance."

 Obi-wan looked mournfully at Quin, "I don't wonder.  He carries more self-doubt and pain than anyone I know, and intentionally or not the Order is responsible for a large portion of it." Obi-wan softly kissed the top of Anakin's head, "I wish I everyone could see him the way I do, that they could see more than just the mistakes perceived or not. I wish I could show you what he sees in the Force, it would overwhelm you and take your breath away with the beauty of it.  He is able to see the web of the Living Force in all it's complicated glory.  I finally understand why he can't meditate alone  when he tries traditional meditation, or while he's still. He needs the movement or another person to guide him.  He'd get lost there's just too much information to filter through. The things he can see and do all shape how he experiences the world, I wish they could understand him."

"I can only imagine, don't get me wrong the sheer power he's able to control is amazing, but my favorite times are watching the two of you together when he doesn't know anyone is there. It's one of the rare occasions I get to see Anakin, not the Jedi, or the General or the bloody "chosen one," but Anakin." Quin replied as he yawned and stretched.

Obi-wan glanced at Quin smiling, "I cherish those times too Quin. Hey, you should take a break, get a shower, and something to eat."

Quin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-wan continued, "he'll wake up soon and I would like some time alone with him.  I can keep us safe while you're gone.  Cody and Rex will stay outside the door to keep watch."

Kix nodded silently as he moved to the door, "I'll be back in an hour General."

Obi-wan smiled gratefully, "thank you Kix."

Quinlan's shoulders slumped in defeat, "you win Obi, but you and Anakin had better be fine when I come back.  You have an hour."

Obi-wan squeezed Quinlan's hand, "thank you for watching out for us, and for letting us have a little time."

Quinlan gave a tired smile and left to shower and eat. He stopped at the door to speak with Cody and Rex, "they want some time alone, I'll be back in an hour.  No one but, Kix, Vokara and I are allowed in until I get back."

"Yes Sir." They answered in unison.

....

Anakin moved restlessly in his sleep, as he mumbled, "nobata. No bata tu tu."

Obi-wan stroked his cheek, "Ani, it's ok love. Wake up."

Anakin jerked awake looking around disoriented before seeing Obi-wan and instantly calming, mumbling "uma ji muna."

Obi-wan kissed Anakin's forehead and rubbed his back gently, "I love you too. You with me?"

Anakin nodded against Obi-wan's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" Obi-wan asked quietly.

"No, it was nothing just a dream." Anakin sighed.

"You sure? It's not often you revert back to huttese." Obi-wan inquired.

Anakin gave him a half-smile, "it really wasn't anything, just a random flashback to Watto's."

Obi-wan cupped Anakin's cheek, "you know you can tell me anything right? I love you Anakin and nothing will ever change that."

"I know Obi, it really was nothing.  I was getting accused of breaking something that I didn't break. It wasn't really bad just my mind wanting to see my mom again." Anakin answered quietly.

Obi-wan held him close softly kissing the top of his head, offering love and comfort to his beloved.

 Obi-wan propped them into a half-seated position, "how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little dizzy, but it doesn't feel as bad as it first did.  How are you?" Anakin countered.

"Sore, but much better than the first few days.  I still get tired quickly, but that's getting better every day too." Obi-wan answered.

Anakin gave a half-smile, "I'm glad you're feeling better.  Stang you scared me.  I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute."

Obi-wan arched a dubious eyebrow, "I scared you? Force Anakin when Quinlan carried you in here unconscious and covered in blood I thought my heart was going to stop."

 Anakin looked at Obi-wan with tears in his in eyes, "I felt you get shot.  I felt your life draining.  I couldn't let our people die, but I can't live without you. I opened myself to the Force prepared to save everyone or follow you into the Force."

Obi-wan squeezed Anakin's hand, "you did the impossible Love and I couldn't be more proud of you. I can't help but worry the kind of risk you took.  Do you remember how you hit your head?"

Anakin looked down at his lap, "I was so exhausted and drained, emotionally, physically after the rescue, two healing sessions, and then dealing with the council..." He trailed off, "I needed to get away. I needed a break from everything.  I went to the room of a thousand fountains, back where I always go, when everything hit me and I got dizzy.  I remember feeling numb as my vision grayed out.  I'm assuming I collapsed and hit the edge of the fountain. I don't remember much after that other than waking up with a tube in my throat and my head feeling like it had been trampled by banthas."

"So you don't think anyone attacked you?" Obi-wan clarified.

"No. Why would you think someone attacked me?  I just ran out of energy to keep going.  I think I now know what extreme Force depletion feels like." Anakin paused,  "I think about how we felt after some of our more intense missions and this was infinitely worse.  It didn't help that the crash came out of nowhere. I'm sorry I scared you Obi."

"You didn't do it on purpose Anakin, as to why I might be concerned that someone attacked you, let's see, there's the fact we're fairly certain Palpatine is a Sith Lord.  Vos' abduction and subsequent rescue were a set up, and I'm not convinced the council didn't attempt to push you into a mental breakdown and contribute to your collapse. Obviously there's nothing to worry about here." Obi-wan snarked. 

Anakin bit back a smile knowing there was no real heat behind Obi-wan's tirade, he was just venting his fears. "Yeah it's been a rough week."

Obi-wan frowned gently touching the bandage around Anakin's head, "you my friend are a master of the understatement.  If you ever push yourself to that point again, I will not be responsible for what I do to you." 

Anakin did grin then rubbing his cheek against Obi-wan's shoulder, "you do love me."

Obi-wan snorted, "Force help me, more than anything in the Galaxy." Obi-wan kissed Anakin's lips softly, "I don't know what happened during that council meeting, but if they ever make you feel like that again I'm walking in and handing them my resignation and I'm taking you with me."

Anakin blinked stunned, "you'd leave the Order for me?  You love being a Jedi."

Obi-wan stroked his cheek and kissed him again, "I love you more.  I felt your despair and desolation and I fought Vokara and Quinlan to get there to help you, but I was too late and you were already gone.  I told the council if they kept this up we were leaving.  I also told them that if you decide to go I'm going with you."

 "I don't know how I feel about staying right now, but I don't feel like we can leave either.  Palpatine is too big a threat to the Galaxy and I don't think the Jedi can actually deal with him." Anakin stated.  "It means a lot to me that you would leave with me though."

Obi-wan stroked Anakin's cheek with his thumb, "I believe your read of the situation is correct, but Jedi and Galaxy be damned Anakin, if the council pulls this crap again I'm taking you away."  Obi-wan paused I'd don't care if we have to destroy Palpatine on our own I won't sacrifice you and your safety for anything."

Anakin kissed Obi-wan's palm, "just know this goes both ways.  I'm willing to give them a chance to do better, but if things don't change we destroy the Sith and leave."

Obi-wan nodded as Anakin pulled him close, "I worry about our troops, what happens when this is all over?   The Republic looks at them the way the separatists look at Droids.  They deserve better than being treated as less than a person."

Anakin's gave a feral grin into Obi-wan's hair, "I've been corresponding with Padme about this very thing.  She and Bail are working on legislation to recognize the clones as full sentient beings, as well as full citizens of the Republic with all the rights and privileges of any other citizen." Anakin kissed the top of Obi-wan's head, "it might be easier to pass it if the Chancellor was out of the picture.  I'm beginning to suspect he's driving this war on both sides.  I've been wondering if Palpatine didn't have the Kaminoans do something to the later clones."

Obi-wan's brow furrowed, "like what?  Have you noticed something?"

Anakin frowned slightly, "have you ever noticed how Rex and Cody feel different than the clones that are younger than them?"

Obi-wan frowned, "different how?"

Anakin sighed, "they just feel different, the others seem less individualized, more controlled?  I don't know it's like there's a subtle energy difference, the droid equivalent of I guess would be a restraining bolt.  Obviously some of them like Fives, Kix, and Echo still have plenty of personality and individual quirks, but something still feels different."

Anakin opened himself to their bond allowing the ambiguous feeling drift down it to Obi-wan. "Ok now that you mention it, is this what you feel around them? I haven't felt anything quite this distinct, but there have always been slight differences.  Maybe we should see if they would be willing to allow Vokara to look them over, we can use Rex and Cody as the control group if you will."

Anakin nodded, "I just can't shake the feeling that something could be up.  I'm afraid there could be something to this that could make them act in a way they wouldn't normally.  I just keep thinking we can't ignore the potential, and if Palpatine is involved we can't move on him until we know what is going on with them."

Obi-wan kissed Anakin softly, "don't worry Love, we won't make a move on anything, until we know our people are safe." Obi-wan cupped Anakin's cheek, "I promise we'll run your theory by everyone when they come back for our planning session."

Anakin nodded satisfied as he held Obi-wan closer, starting to feel tired again.  Obi-wan wrapped his arms around Anakin beginning to drift off himself.  They both fell into a light sleep as the cuddled together content to just be with one another as they waited for the others to return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobata - no  
> No bata tu tu - whatever it is I didn't do it.  
> Uma ji muna - I love you


	18. Plans and Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I've been working insane hours and getting chased by random plot bunnies that keep drowning out this story. I will try to wrangle them, but it's like herding cats so far. Thanks for reading.

Quinlan opened the door and quietly entered their room, sitting next to their bed.  Anakin's eyes opened as he reached out his hand, "hey Quin."

Quinlan smiled, squeezing Anakin's hand, "how are you doing kid?"

Anakin shrugged, "I feel better.  My head still hurts and I'm a little dizzy, but it's not as bad as it first was."

Quin nodded, "that's good.  You scared the hell out of me kid."

Anakin smiled shyly, running his thumb over the hand holding his "I'm sorry. I didn't think anything was wrong with me."

Quinlan shook his head, "it's ok Anakin, it just looks like we found your limits at the moment.  You don't think anyone was trying to hurt you do you?"

Anakin looked away and sighed, "not you too."

Quin gently turned Anakin's face towards him, "Anakin, I'm a Spy Master, it's my job to think like this.  I don't know if Palpatine has any spies in the order.  Outside of a small circle of people I don't know who to trust or who's a threat.  I know you think it's paranoia, but there is a reason I've lasted this long as a spy, paranoia keeps me alive.  I do know there are council members who are uneasy and even possibly afraid of you and what you can do, that doesn't mean they want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean I trust them either.  Fear makes people do things they normally wouldn't, and uncontrolled fear is a truly slippery slope for people like us.  These Masters should not be acting this way.  How much with in our Order has been corrupted by Sith influence without anyone noticing?These are the things that keep me awake Anakin." Quinlan looked at Obi-wan's sleeping form and gently cupped Anakin's cheek, "these are the things I worry about when it come to protecting you and Obi.  I care about what happens to both of you, maybe too much, but I refuse to let either of you suffer if there's something I can do to stop it."

Anakin watched Quin closely seeing nothing, but naked truth and vulnerability in is words, "I trust you to keep us safe Quin and I trust you to help us navigate this mess with the Chancellor."  Anakin paused squeezing Quinlan's hand and looking at Obi-wan, "I trust you with his life Quin, there is no higher compliment I can give.  I'm glad you're with us."

The two men shared a look of complete understanding before Anakin gently woke Obi-wan, "wake up Obi, Quin is back."

Obi-wan blinked the sleep out of his eyes and smiled brightly, "you look better Quin.  Did you get something to eat?"

Quin smiled, "I'm clean and fed. How are you feeling?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm guessing it's time to get up and move around as Master Che ordered?"

Quin chuckled, "yeah it's that time." Quin stuck his head out the door, "we're going to get Obi-wan and Anakin up. Do you guys want to come help?"

Cody, Rex and Kix followed Quin into the room.  Obi-wan was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Quin to help him up.  Kix walked over and began to assess Anakin while Quin helped Obi-wan stand.

 "Alright General Skywalker let's get you sitting on the edge of the bed." Kix stated while he helped Anakin shift over to the side of the bed and sit up. 

Anakin's face paled as his body worked to adjust to the new position. "Are you feeling ok Anakin?" Kix inquired.

Anakin swallowed thickly, fighting down bile, "yeah, just dizzy.  I'll be fine in a minute."

Cody and Rex stood on either side of Anakin, each with a supportive hand on his shoulders. Kix was watching him intently, "ok, let me know when you're ready to try standing."

 Anakin took a deep breath and gave a small nod, "I'm ready."

Anakin draped an arm over Cody and Rex's shoulders as they each put an arm around his waist before they got him to his feet. Anakin's grip tightened as he squeezed his eyes shut, knees buckling while he fought the intense  wave of dizziness and nausea.  Cody and Rex kept a firm hold on him as Anakin steadied himself. 

"Do you need to sit back down Sir?" Kix inquired.

Anakin gave a slight shake of his head as he swallowed convulsively and slowly opened his eyes, "no, it's getting better. Give me a minute."

Obi-wan and Quinlan watched Anakin concern obvious on their faces.  Anakin gave them a small smile as he moved to take a step, Cody and Rex letting Anakin set the pace.  Kix observed that he was a little unsteady on his feet, and that he seemed dizzy, but he was willing to give Anakin some leeway just to be able to evaluate where he was in terms of recovery.

Quin and Obi-wan were following Anakin, Cody, and Rex around the room when Vokara arrived to check on them. 

Anakin gave Vokara a tight smile, "so we're both up, when can we go home?"

"Good morning to you too Skywalker." Vokara answered, "as for going home, you must be joking. You can barely stand and Obi-wan isn't off antibiotics yet."

Anakin bristled a little as he forced himself to take most of his weight.  Cody let him move his arm, but stayed close just in case he was needed.  Rex kept a hold of Anakin to help steady him.  "Ok, I'm standing, how long until Obi-wan is off the IV antibiotics?"

Vokara smiled biting back a laugh, "you're determined I'll give you that." She chuckled, "ok here's the deal, I want you both here one more night.  In the morning I will allow you both to go back to your rooms barring any issues tonight."

Anakin nodded, "ok."

Vokara smiled, "hang on there is a catch.  Someone has to stay with the two of you."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan and Quinlan expectantly.  Quin laughed, "I'll stay with them 'Kara.  I can pick them both up if I have to and it will make guarding them a lot easier."

Cody and Rex looked at Quin.  "If you need to set up a rotation let us know. We're both happy to help." Rex offered.

Quin nodded, "I'll take a look at your duty schedule and consult with Masters Yoda and Windu to sort out any conflicts."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan pointedly. Obi-wan cleared his throat, "before we set up anything there's a concern about the clones."

Cody, Kix and Rex looked at Obi-wan shocked and a little hurt.  Obi-wan smiled at them, "hey, don't look at me like that.  We're not worried about your loyalty, we're concerned about your safety."

Anakin looked around and observed everyone looked confused. "Rex, Cody, Kix are you all the same age?"

Rex looked at Anakin confused, "no.  I was a part of the first round of clones Cody was from the second, Kix, Fives, Echo and the others are all younger than us. Why does this matter?"

Anakin swallowed, "you and Cody feel different in the Force than the others.  I'm worried that something about the development of your brothers changed after the first two groups.  I was wondering if you and Cody would be willing to let Master Healer Che run some tests on you and then possibly check out, Kix, Fives, and maybe Echo just to confirm our suspicions."

Rex and Cody looked at each other and nodded, "you can run your tests on us.  Once we're done we'll talk to Fives and Echo to see if they consent.  Kix are you ok with the testing?"

Kix gave a sharp nodded, "if something was done to us I want to know and I want to know why it was done and to how many of us." Kix looked at Anakin, "what are you worried about with this?"

"I just have a bad feeling about it. I don't have any proof of anything, but if  the Chancellor was involved with the production of clones at any point he could have had them do something to you like a secret code that could override your free will.  I've been having dreams about clones turning and killing the people they fight with, specifically Jedi.  I don't want that future for any of you.  Clones or not you are people and no one deserves to have their free will taken away." Anakin explained.

Quin and Obi-wan looked at Anakin shocked. "You've been having dreams about the clones?" Quinlan inquired. "Have you had other dreams that came true?"

Anakin bit his lip, "before Geonisis I was having nightmares about my mom.  I was guarding Padme at the time and she insisted we go investigate.  My mom had been taken and tortured by sand people.  Had we arrived any later she would have died and I don't know what I would have done."

Obi-wan moved with Quin next to Anakin and squeezed his arm. "Anakin has been prone to Force visions. Why didn't you tell me about these new dreams?"

Anakin frowned, "I had one right before we were called to rescue Quin.  There wasn't time. I had it again after my concussion, but I wasn't aware enough to talk about it."

 Obi-wan nodded while he sent through their bond.  _I have more questions Love but I want to wait until it's just you, Quin and I._

Anakin nodded slightly, "I just wanted to cover our bases. Master Che can you do the testing without notifying anyone of the results except the people in this room?  I don't want to join everyone in their paranoia, but I have a really bad feeling about this.  The fewer people involved the more likely we can fix this without anyone responsible for this knowing."

Vokara nodded, "yes, I can do that."  She looked at Cody and Rex, how soon would you be available for testing?"

All three clones answered, "is now soon enough?"

Rex helped Anakin sit down on his bed and looked at Quin, "would you be ok keeping watch while we take care of this?"

Quin gave a sharp nod, "I've got this.  We need to know what's going on and if there's a new threat we need to neutralize it sooner rather than later."

....

Vokara turned and lead the three clones out of the room and down to a private testing area.  As they were changing she went about shutting off all security monitoring equipment and set up all the results to be directed to her personal line.  There would be no record of this experiment but hers and it would not be made public unless they all agreed on how it was done and when.

....

Quin and Obi-wan sat on either side of Anakin. Quin asked, "do you need to lay down?"

Anakin shook his head slightly, "no. I want to sit up for a bit.  I'm ok."

Obi-wan smiled, "don't push yourself too hard dear one.  I know you want to go home, but I don't want any setbacks either."

Anakin rested his head lightly against Obi-wan's shoulder, "I know.  I just need to get used to position changes, they make the dizziness and nausea worse.  I hate concussions."

Quin squeezed Anakin's hand, "don't forget it's not just a concussion, you managed to crack that hard head of yours too."

Anakin snorted, "it's just a hairline crack."

Quinlan grinned, "is there anything else you can tell us about your Force visions regarding the clones?  Was it similar to the one about your mother?"

Anakin frowned slightly, "it was a little different. I was getting pieces from many places and it was like they were all happening at once. I saw Master Plo get shot down by his Wolff Pack, Mundi, Ayla, Luminara all killed in battle by their clones.  I saw the Temple burning."

Obi-wan frowned, "your visions usually have a direct personal connection to you,  were you there for any of it?"

Anakin bit his lip, "no I wasn't.  It's like I was watching a number of holos at once, but they all tied together."

Obi-wan ran soothing fingers through Anakin's hair, "that sounds like the Force visions I had as a youngling."

Quin frowned in concern, "could this be a byproduct of the  Soul bond, your Force abilities mingling and enhancing each other?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "it's possible.  I've felt my connection to the Unifying Force more strongly than I have in a long time and the intensity that I feel the Living Force with has also changed since we bonded."

Quin gently rubbed Anakin's back, "what about you.  Have you noticed any changes?"

Anakin sighed, "well my visions are different, broader with more information, and other than the general connection to the Jedi and the Clones it's not personal." Anakin smiled, "I feel more stable, more at peace.  I don't feel as lost in the Force anymore."

Quin smiled, "that's good."

Anakin sat up, "how are we going to change this potential future?"

Obi-wan looked at Quin, "we are going to wait for the test results from Vokara and once we know what we're dealing with we'll figure out what's next."

 


	19. Apologies and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, life just got away from me.

Quinlan got Obi-wan and Anakin settled on the couch while he went about making lunch for everyone.  Anakin was curled up, his head resting on Obi-wan's leg as he dozed. Obi-wan absently ran his fingers through Anakin's hair while he got caught up on his messages.

"Soup and sandwiches ok for lunch?" Quin asked.

Obi-wan smiled, "sounds good.  Hopefully Anakin will be able to stomach the soup."

The door buzzed and Quinlan's head snapped around, "were you expecting anyone? Neither Vokara or any of the Clones are due for a couple hours."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I didn't tell anyone we were coming home today.  I wanted a day to get settled back in before having anyone around."

Quin went and opened the door still holding the kitchen knife, revealing Master Windu and Master Yoda. Mace looked from Quinlan's hand to his face arching an eyebrow. Quinlan smirked and arched his eyebrow in return, "Master Windu, Master Yoda."

Quin looked at Obi-wan for permission to let them in. Obi-wan nodded and Quin moved aside.

Obi-wan gave a small smile, "Masters what a surprise."

"Went to the Halls of Healing we did.  Released you Master Che said." Yoda explained. "Hoping to talk to you we were."

Obi-wan rubbed Anakin's back, "wake up Anakin, we have company."

Anakin blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he moved to sit up.

Mace winced slightly at the violent bruising that still covered half of Anakin's face.  The bandage on his temple was gone, but the black eye and bruises still looked intense and painful, a visual reminder of what their failure could have cost.

 Mace looked at Quinlan, "Master Vos if you wouldn't mind we have a private matter to discuss with Skywalker and Kenobi."

Quin arched an eyebrow as Anakin bristled a little and crossed his arms, before stating  in a matter of fact tone, "Master Windu all due respect there's nothing you can say to us that can't be said in front of Quinlan.  He might have some insight and information that could be useful and this will save us the time from having to repeat ourselves."

Mace looked at Yoda who nodded his acceptance, "may we sit down?"

Obi-wan gestured towards the open seating across from them, as Quin joined them on the couch ensuring Anakin was between them.  Mace cleared his throat and looked directly at Anakin, "Knight Skywalker I owe you an apology.  I was wrong about you and let my personal concerns and fears cloud my judgement of you.  I always told myself that if I was hard on you it was to make you better and to help keep you on the path of the Jedi, but upon further introspection and meditation, while that may have been part of my intent it was not the sole driving force and in failing to understand my feelings and motives I have done you a great disservice."  Mace paused observing Anakin's shock, "I can't undo my past mistakes, but you have my word that going forward I will judge you on your actions and merits not my fears and concerns for you.  No you have not been a perfect Jedi, but you have always served the Republic and the Order faithfully and without concern for your personal safety or personal gain.  I am proud of the Jedi you have become in spite of the ways we have failed you and I hope that I will have an opportunity to earn your trust."

Anakin felt like the air had been sucked out of the room as the weight of Mace's apology and promise hit him.  Quin and Obi-wan we're sitting in stunned silence looking at the stern Master as if they were seeing him for the first time. 

Master Yoda cleared his throat, "I too an apology owe you.  Intervened when I should have I did not.  Allowed Masters to abuse their position, by not correcting them I did.  Hurt you were by their actions and my inaction.   Your forgiveness I wish, but a promise I must also give.  Work I will on fixing the problems with in the Order.  Change we must or lost we will all be.  Pain you have suffered for our blindness.  Education you have missed due to our unwillingness to see. The Sith have risen without our knowledge due to our complacency, and corruption has grown. Work we have to do and help we need, your help I ask for."

 Anakin swallowed, "I appreciate your apologies.  We haven't made a decision on the Order yet, but I'm willing to wait and see how things change."  Anakin looked at Obi-wan and Quinlan who nodded before returning his attention to the Masters in front of him. " As for our help there are definite, pressing issues that need to be investigated and handled.  One of the issues we aren't prepared to discuss yet, but the other we will need to move quickly.  Master Yoda, Obi-wan has already spoken to you, but Master Windu if you aren't aware, we are fairly certain that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been trying to find."

Mace Windu blinked, "you think the Chancellor is a Sith Lord?  What brought you to that conclusion?"

 Anakin looked to Obi-wan, who cleared his throat, "the Chancellor has always taken a strange, and strong interest in Anakin. It started on Naboo after Qui-Gon died and it has never let up.  He continued to seek Anakin out and I believe was attempting to manipulate him, for what purpose I'm not sure, but I feel comfortable saying his intentions were less than desirable." Obi-wan took a deep breath, "a few weeks ago shortly after our soul bond formed I experienced something in meditation that had never happened before.  Anakin was at a meeting with the Chancellor and I felt his energy shift and become weaker, almost sick.  He had forgotten his com and Echo had called needing assistance with a repair so I took Anakin's com and brought it to him.  When I saw him walking with Chancellor Palpatine I noticed he appeared as a void in the Force and Anakin's energy was being syphoned off into that void.  I instinctively wrapped Anakin in my shields and cut the Chancellor off from Anakin's energy.  To say he was unhappy with this turn of events would be an understatement.  Shortly after Anakin and I had discussed this encounter and what it could mean Master Vos was taken and we were sent to retrieve him.  I believe the Chancellor was unaware Anakin was being sent with me and that Vos' abduction was a ploy to get to me. If Anakin had not been there I would be dead and I believe the Chancellor thinks he would be one step closer to corrupting Anakin.  I don't believe Chancellor Palpatine is aware of the change in our bond and that it is unlikely either of us would survive the loss of the other."

Quinlan cleared his throat, "when I was taken I heard Ventress talking to someone she called Lord Sidious.  She was to kill Obi-wan and try and turn me.  I don't believe they had any idea at all that Anakin would be there for the rescue and I don't think they would have taken the risk if he was going to be there.  I'm certain this whole thing was an assassination attempt on Obi-wan's life, I was a means to an end and Anakin was an unplanned complication."

Yoda frowned wiggling his ears, "distressing this news is.  More I fear we are missing."

Mace frowned slightly, "the Force feels like something is about to break and I can't get a clear picture.  So you all believe that Palpatine is this Lord Sidious?  I must admit these are some damning allegations, but they won't be enough for the Senate."

Anakin bit his lip, " it won't be enough for the Senate yet, but we do have a number of Senators that are concerned about the Chancellor and the way he seems to be manipulating things.  Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, and Lady Mon Mothma are just a few of our allies in discovering the truth about Palpatine and they are willing to bring him up on charges if we can get them concrete proof." Anakin took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly, "there's something else you should be aware of.  Every time Palpatine would summon me  he would attempt to shake my faith and trust in the Order and Obi-wan.  Now that I've had time to really think about and look at our interactions with a more objective eye I can see the manipulation for what it was.  I realize he was trying to isolate me from everyone and everything I hold dear, playing on my ignorance and loyalties as much as my own arrogance.  I shudder to think what would have happened if Obi-wan hadn't shared his concerns with me and shown me what he witnessed.  I feel the need to apologise for not questioning what he was saying more, because even if I didn't trust everyone on the council I should have trusted my Master's instincts, as they have always guided him and us well.  I see now that in my misplaced trust and arrogance that I was wrong about who and what the Chancellor was."

Anakin paused as Obi-wan gently squeezed his hand sending love and forgiveness through their bond as well as encouragement. Anakin looked at the stunned Masters, "I worry that Palpatine may have manipulated others within the order without our knowledge or possibly even their awareness.  How far does his taint go and truly who do we trust?  When I was being questioned about the ambush the only people present who were not attacking me or sending out waves of distrust and fear were Cody and Rex, and you, Master Windu and Master Yoda.  It concerns me that so many council members and revered Masters could judge so rashly and harshly.  We are taught not to let fear dictate our actions and they were being ruled by fear."

Anakin looked to Obi-wan and Quinlan who both nodded their encouragement to finish his thoughts. "During my questioning You we're both concerned but not angry or afraid, Masters Fisto and Ti were not there, but they rarely react negatively towards me, unless I've truly done something stupid.  Masters Mundi and Koon were curious and concerned, but it didn't seem like my conduct was what they were concerned about, it seemed more like the situation as a whole had them worried.  Master Billiba was scared but not angry, but the others were so scared and angry, I was honestly afraid Master Rancisis was going to openly attack me."  Anakin bit his lip so hard Obi-wan was sure he'd taste blood.  "I guess what I'm trying to get at is are you both going to be ok with the possibility of working around the rest of the council on solving the threats we're facing.  I don't trust that Palpatine hasn't influenced others and there is another major issue we'll be bringing to you in the next day or two once we have our information.  The more I think about all of it the more I feel that we need to keep our circle of confidence small to be successful.  It's like the Force is screaming to move quickly, but covertly."

Quinlan looked at the silent Masters, "I agree with Anakin.  I truly believe that our success in dealing with the major threats we are facing will be better handled with as few people as possible.  Palpatine can not know what we suspect or everything could come crashing down on all of us."

Mace and Yoda looked at the three Jedi in front of them thoughtfully, before silently consulting each other.  "For now stay here this information does.  Meet again tomorrow when you are ready to discuss the rest of your concerns we will.  All plans run through us not the full council will be.  Trust your instincts we do and trust in the Force we will."

Anakin and Obi-wan nodded as Quin got up to check the soup.  Master Windu and Master Yoda gave a final nod before showing themselves out.  Anakin rested his head against Obi-wan's shoulder as his energy reserves drained away with the adrenaline rush.  Obi-wan cupped Anakin's cheek, "are you feeling ok dear one?"

Anakin's eyes fluttered open as he mumbled, "m ok. Just tired and my head is starting to hurt."

Obi-wan helped Anakin lay back down his head resting lightly in his lap as Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through his hair. "It's ok to rest Love, I'll wake you when the soup is done.  We still have more than an hour before Vokara and Cody, Kix and Rex are due."

Anakin drifted off quickly, becoming a comfortable firm weight against Obi-wan's leg.  Quin watched them from the small kitchen, "well that went better than expected."

Obi-wan snorted, "I don't think I have ever heard Mace apologize and Yoda too.  You have to wonder if the end of days are coming."

Quin chuckled, "hey Anakin's own apology and acknowledgement of his previous actions and attitude is pretty surprising as well, although he's pretty good at admitting when he's screwed up, but to do so in front of Mace and Yoda, that's the real surprise."  Quin looked at Anakin concerned, "he seems more exhausted than yesterday, is he ok?"

Obi-wan carded his fingers through Anakin's hair, "he's still suffering from serious  Force depletion and he was using the Force to help sustain him through that meeting.  He's ok, but I'm suspecting he'll be sleeping a lot."

Quin shook his head fondly as he walked over to his friends.  He gently cupped Obi-wan's cheek as he softly stroked Anakin's hair.  "What am I going to do with the two of you?"

Obi-wan took Quinlan's hand, and smiled, "love us."

Quin squeezed his hand and smiled warmly, "always." Quin turned towards the kitchen, "lunch is ready. Do you want a hand getting to the table?"

"No I should be fine, but Ani might need it." Obi-wan answered as he gently woke Anakin. "Lunch is ready little one."

Anakin sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  Obi-wan stood and shuffled towards the table while Anakin attempted to wake up a little bit.  Anakin pushed himself up hoping that he wouldn't be hit with any intense dizziness or nausea.  Quin caught him around the waist as Anakin's knees buckled, vision graying out as he stood too fast. "Easy Anakin, you're still recovering from a serious head injury, it's ok if you need help."

Anakin leaned heavily against him burying his face in Quinlan's chest as he fought to regain his balance and let the dizziness pass.  Quin held gently him up, "hey, you ok?"

Anakin nodded as he started to take more of his own weight. "Just dizzy."

Quin hesitantly rubbed Anakin's back surprised when not only didn't he pull away, but he relaxed into the touch, "do you want help getting to the table?"

Anakin nodded as Quin started walking them backwards towards the table in an effort to mitigate Anakin's dizzy spell.  Anakin moved with him easily letting Quinlan guide him, his face still concealed against Quinlan's chest.  Quin gently turned Anakin around and sat him down on his chair. Anakin slowly opened his eyes, swallowing convulsively, " thanks for the help, Quin. Kriff, this particular side effect can go away any time."

"No problem, Anakin." Quin replied.

They ate quietly, Anakin skipped the sandwich in favor of trying to finish his soup.  "Do you want anything else dear one?" Obi-wan asked.

"No. I shouldn't eat anymore.  My stomach is a little upset." Anakin answered.

"Do you want help back to the couch?" Quin inquired.

Anakin nodded shyly looking at the floor.  Quinlan gently picked Anakin up bridal style much to Anakin's shock.  "You don't have to carry me Quin I can walk." Anakin protested weakly.

Quin chuckled, "it's fine Anakin.  I just finally got you to eat a whole meal, I don't want you throwing it back up."Quinlan lay Anakin down on the couch, "you've lost weight Anakin and to be honest you didn't have much to spare. So let me take care of you."

Anakin gave him a shy smile, "ok, for now."

Obi-wan chuckled as he made his way to Anakin's side, "careful Love, Quin loves almost as hard as you do, so if we keep him he'll never leave."

Anakin blushed as he mumbled, "I'm ok with that."

Obi-wan and Quin exchanged surprised looks as Anakin looked at them questioningly. 

"You would really want that?"  Quin asked hesitantly.

Anakin bit his lip and took a deep breath, "Obi-wan has always loved you, and I think I could love you.  I like and respect you, but more is possible."

Obi-wan looked at his beloved as though he were seeing him for the first time. "You would want that?  You're right in saying I do love him, but neither of us would ask this of you, unless you really wanted it."

Anakin looked at them both, "Obi-wan I love you like breathing, and I would give you anything I could to make you happy." Anakin shifted his full attention to Quinlan, "I don't know if it's love yet, but I feel something so strong there between all three of us and I want to see where it goes if you both wanted to.  I trust you both, and feel safe and loved.  I don't want you to feel obligated one way or the other, but if you both want it I'm willing."

The door chimed and Quin sighed, heading to the door, "wow, talk about timing.  I'm open to seeing where this goes.  Obviously we will need to continue this conversation, but first duty calls."

Quin came back to the living room leading a concerned looking Vokara and a grim faced Cody, Kix, and Rex.

Anakin looked at them closely, "you found something."

 


	20. Worst Fears Confirmed

 Quin grabbed water while everyone arranged themselves around the main room.  Once he set the glasses down he settled on the couch next to Anakin and Obi-wan, handing them each a glass of water with a look that clearly said drink or I'm ending this meeting.

Obi-wan smiled and took a sip before looking at Vokara, "what did you find?"

 "I'm not sure exactly.  There is a mass embedded in the newer Vod's brains, but I'm not sure what it is for or if it's entirely biological or synthetic.  I need to be able to take one out and look at it." Vokara sighed. 

Anakin frowned, "what about Rex and Cody?"

Vokara shook her head, "they're clean no mass."

Anakin worried his lip with his teeth, "how many have you tested?"

"Well, the 212 and 501 are the only units on Coruscant right now, so it will be hard to tell how many of our troops are affected, that being said I don't like our odds." Vokara paused taking a deep breath, "I've tested, Fives, Kix, Echo, Heavy, Breaker, Waxer, and Wooley.  They all have them."

"You can't tell anything about the masses with the tests you've run? Do you have any idea what they are?" Anakin pressed.

"I have no idea what they could be.  They are the exact same size, shape, and in the exact same location," Vokara said, "the only thing I've been able to determine is they don't seem to be active or doing anything at the moment."

Quin scowled, "that's not good.  If they aren't active why are they there?"

Rex and Cody both frowned, "we asked the same question."

Cody looked mutinous, "I want to know what was done to our brothers and why."

Anakin reached out and squeezed Cody's arm, "we want to know too.  I don't care how you all came to be, but you are your own people and no one deserves to have a potential time bomb put in them without their knowledge or consent." Anakin looked at Cody, Kix, and Rex, "you have my word we won't quit until we have answers and a solution to this problem.  You are people and you don't deserve to have your free will taken from you.  I won't let them turn you into mindless slaves."

Quinlan and Obi-wan shared a look as they felt an echo in the Force with Anakin's final words.  The others nodded as Anakin bit his lip.  

Rex frowned, "Anakin what's on your mind?"

Anakin sucked on the edge of his lip before releasing a breath. "Is it possible they could be a chip of some sort?"

Vokara looked confused, "like for a droid?  We don't put chips in living beings."

Anakin snorted, "maybe not here but all slaves get chipped." Anakin chuckled darkly, as he lifted his shirt and exposed a thin scar on his left side just under his ribs. "In fact our chips were a literal time bomb waiting to go off. It wouldn't have hurt anyone else, but my insides would have been destroyed beyond repair if I had gone out of my radius without my Master's permission."

Everyone, but Obi-wan and Quinlan blanched at Anakin's candor.  Anakin looked at Vokara and smiled sadly, resting his head tiredly against Obi-wan's shoulder, "everyone in the Order likes to forget where I started, it's no wonder you wouldn't suspect a chip. I wouldn't expect any of the Vods to know.  I didn't say anything about my past if I could avoid it, but I wouldn't put it past anyone, especially a Sith Lord, to take away someone's freedom and use them for their own purpose."

 Kix cleared his throat, "Fives has volunteered to let Master Healer Che remove his so she can study it.  He knows the risks and doesn't care he wants answers.  The only thing is we need a place to keep him where no one will see him until he has recovered from surgery."

Obi-wan smiled, "he can stay here we have an extra bed and no one would look for him here."

Quin looked thoughtful, "what do we do if it's a chip?"

Anakin snorted, "we disable them.  We need someone on Kamino to hack into their systems and see when the change was made to the clone production and who authorized it. We need to know what they are for. Whoever does this needs to be willing to do this without notifying the council or anyone other than our small group what has been done.  We will pass the information on to Masters Yoda and Windu, but no one else." Anakin blinked sluggishly, as he yawned, "I will hack into the Chancellor's personal files and communications and see what I can find."

Anakin started to doze lightly against Obi-wan's shoulder his energy waning even with the aid of the Force energy he was taking in.  Quin leaned over and gently pulled Anakin over to recline against his chest while he dozed, taking the strain off Obi-wan. Anakin relaxed into the touch and drifted further into sleep.

Obi-wan looked at everyone, "ok, we will be having a meeting with Mace and Yoda tomorrow afternoon, where we'll present this information and get the go ahead to have Fives' surgery done covertly.  Once the mass is out he will be brought here to recover."  Obi-wan turned to Vokara, "how soon would you be able to preform the surgery once Mace and Yoda are on board?"

"I could do it tomorrow evening if we get the ok." She replied.  "Do you think Fives would be ready to go tomorrow?" Vokara asked Rex.

"He'd go right now if you wanted to." Rex answered emphatically.  "What about the records on Kamino, how are we going to find out anything?"

Vokara looked thoughtful as she offered, "we could request the information from the Kaminoans."

Anakin bolted upright,  half-awake and disoriented, mumbling, "you can't ask them.  They know what's going on and they are helping who ever is behind this." Anakin collapsed back against Quinlan's chest as his energy reserves gave out.  

Quin cradled him gently against his chest, softly stroking his cheek, "Anakin, are you ok?"

Anakin blinked sluggishly as he started to shake off the hazy feeling. "I Saw it Quin, we can't go to them, everything will fall apart if we do."

Quin nodded as Obi-wan squeezed Anakin's hand reassuringly, "it's ok.  We can find another way to get the information, just rest."

Anakin's eyes fluttered shut trusting Quin and Obi-wan to make sure things were being handled.  He wanted to be a part of all this but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Quinlan looked at Vokara, "isn't Shaak Ti stationed on Kamino right now?"

Vokara nodded, "I'm sure she'd be willing to help."

Obi-wan smiled, "yes Shaak will be a good mole for us.  She was already struggling with the concept of a clone army.  She will be more than bothered by all of this especially if what we suspect is true."  Obi-wan glanced at Quin, "would you be able to talk her through successfully hacking their information?"

Quin grinned as he unconsciously rubbed soothing circles against Anakin's arm, "yes I'll need to ask her a few questions, but I think I have away to get her into their system unnoticed."  Quin took a close look at Anakin and Obi-wan, both men were obviously exhausted, dark smudges under their eyes and energy visibly fading, "ok everyone we've gone as far as we can until we speak with Mace, Shaak, and Yoda.  Anakin and Obi-wan are still recovering and need to rest.  We can meet again tomorrow as soon as we're done with the first meeting.  Until then if anything changes or comes up com me, if we need Anakin and Obi-wan I'll bring them in otherwise I need to put them to bed, and they need to rest."

Cody, Kix, and Rex smiled fondly as they looked at their Generals, Anakin passed out in Quinlan's arms and Obi-wan fighting to stay awake.  "Get some rest Sir we need you both." Cody stated.

"There's nothing more we can do for now, rest and recover we need you both back in fighting form if we're going to have any chance at fixing this." Rex followed up with.

Vokara nodded, "we'll let them rest and see you tomorrow.  If anything changes I will com you, and Quin if you need anything let me know and I will take care of it."

Quin smiled, "will do.  I'll get ahold of you all once I know when we'll be done with the other meeting."

Vokara let herself and the Clones out as Quin returned his attention to the sleeping man in his arms.

Obi-wan watched them thoughtfully before altering his focus.  He snorted, "you've got to be kidding me."

Quinlan's head jerked up, "what's wrong?"

"When did you and Anakin form a partner bond?" Obi-wan asked trying not to smile. 

Quin looked at Obi-wan confused, "we didn't form a partner bond. The only person I have a partner bond with is you."

Obi-wan looked at Quin and arched an eyebrow, " you've been responding to how Anakin feels within the Force, not to what he's saying or doing.  When he almost fainted before lunch, you reacted to his Force signature's distress." Obi-wan smiled, "it's ok Quin, I'm not upset.  If you don't believe me use the Force see for yourself."

 Quin looked and then turned bewildered eyes towards Obi-wan, "the only time we mentally connected was when he healed me as a demonstration for Master Che."

Obi-wan smiled fondly, "Anakin most likely did it accidentally.  He was healing on instinct." Obi-wan chuckled, "he also likes to "tag" people he cares about so he can easily find them in the Force.  Have you opened it from your end yet?"

Quin shook his head, "I didn't realize it was there to open it.  Do you think I should open it, if it was an accident he may not want to keep the bond."

Obi-wan watched Anakin sleep peacefully in Quinlan's arms, before looking intently at him, "I can honestly say, he wants the bond Quin.  The only person I've ever seen him this comfortable with is me.  If he didn't trust you completely or care about you, I don't care how tired he was he wouldn't be sleeping."

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, rolling groggily as he responded to Quinlan's anxiety.  He mumbled, "what's wrong Quin?"

Obi-wan looked at Quin pointedly, eyebrow arched in away that clearly said I told you so.  Quin kissed Anakin's forehead softly, "nothing little one.  I'm going to put you and Obi-wan to bed for a nap."

Anakin blinked sluggishly, and cuddled into Quinlan's embrace, "you sure you're ok?"

Quin nodded against Anakin's curls, as he opened the bond, sending comfort and reassurance to Anakin.  As Anakin reached out instinctively Quin was blown away by the trust and love that was there, but it was the profound sense of exhaustion that would have brought him to his knees if he'd been standing.  "Ok little one you're going to rest and I'm going to make sure you start to regain your strength."

Anakin rested his head against Quinlan's shoulder as he drifted back off. Quin looked at Obi-wan, "I'm going to put him in your bed and I will be right back to get you."

Obi-wan smiled, "I can get to my bedroom just fine."

Quin turned, Anakin cradled in his arms as he leveled Obi-wan with a hard look, "you will let me take care of the two of you.  You are both ready to fall over and pushing way harder than you should. What side of the bed should I put him on?"

Obi-wan chuckled, "put him in the middle."

Quin nodded, "I will be back for you in a minute."

Quin walked down the hall and used the Force to open the bedroom door.  He gently laid Anakin in the middle of the bed, covering him up and softly brushing the curls out of his eyes, before heading back to get Obi-wan.

Quin smiled at Obi-wan who was half asleep, "alright let's get you to bed."

Quinlan picked him up and headed to the bedroom.  Obi-wan chuckled, "you are just as stubborn and protective as Anakin.  I want the left side of the bed, you're taking the right."

Quin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-wan put his fingers against his lips, "no Quin you need to rest too. We are safe here together and we will all sleep better knowing where the others are." Obi-wan saw the hesitant look in Quinlan's eyes, "believe it or not Quin we can actually have this, all of us.  You can have a home here with us.  We won't turn you away, I never could and looking at the strength of the partner bond he made with you Anakin doesn't want to lose you either."

Quin kissed Obi-wan softly as he laid him on the bed, "ok Obi, you win.  I really don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you, but I know I don't want to lose either of you."

Anakin let out a whimper as he moved restlessly. Obi-wan and Quinlan both reached for him in the Force as Anakin let out a pained scream.  Quin gently touched Anakin's shoulder as he bolted awake, breath coming in terrified gasps. Anakin clung to Quin physically as he reached for Obi-wan's Force presence.  Obi-wan sent soothing comfort and love along their bond as he gently rubbed Anakin's back. Quin held the younger man close running gentle fingers through his soft curls, "it's ok Anakin, we've got you."  Quin murmured against his temple gently rocking them. 

Anakin trembled in Quinlan's arms as Obi-wan pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck, "it's ok dear one.  It's ok. Was it an old nightmare or a new one."

Anakin started to relax under Obi-wan and Quinlan's gentle care. "New." He whispered, tears sliding silently down his cheeks, "the Chancellor is going to try and kill you again.  He wants me alone, vulnerable, that's when he'll take me."

"What did you see Anakin?" Quin asked quietly.

"An assassin killing Obi-wan while we're in the field.  They take me in the chaos and confusion.  He wants me so badly and he hurts me... Trying to break me... He will make me fall willingly... or he will force my compliance." Anakin explained haltingly.

Quin held Anakin close as Obi-wan wrapped around him from behind. "It's going to be ok Love.  We won't let this happen.  Remember visions are a warning not a certainty.  We will figure out a way to change this.  I won't leave you and he cannot have you." Obi-wan promised fiercely.

Quin kissed his forehead, "I will keep you both safe I promise Anakin."

They continued to comfort and cuddle Anakin eventually lulling the distraught man back to sleep.  Both men stayed wrapped around Anakin, worries chasing through their heads as they fell into an uneasy sleep.

....

Quinlan woke bound up in a tangled mess of Anakin and Obi-wan's limbs.  He was warm and they were safe, both men feeling stronger in the Force with the much needed rest.  Anakin's head was pillowed on his chest fingers wrapped in his tunic.  Obi-wan's arm was draped over Anakin's waist as his fingers brushed against Quinlan's hip, face burried against Anakin's neck, and his legs tangled with theirs.  This moment of peace in what was sure to become the worst raging storm he had ever lived through was also the happiest he could remember ever being.  

For once Quin had a real chance to have a loving stable home. He smiled thinking of Ayla and how close they had been, but Ayla was always a better Jedi than him and he couldn't fault her for being true to her nature.  Obi-wan was there when everything fell apart after she left.  He was comfort, and safety when he needed it the most. 

He looked at the two men wrapped up with him and smiled,  _Force we are the worst Jedi ever.  We need our emotions and more importantly we need our attachments for stability._

He felt Anakin's presence brush against his a sleepy wave of peace,  _our attachments help keep us stable Quin.  They won't stop us from doing what we have to, but they do keep us grounded in the light.  I'm sorry for interrupting, but you were projecting.  We don't fit the normal Jedi mold, but we do fit an older mold that existed before the separating of Force users, maybe that time is coming again._

Quin softly kissed the top of Anakin's head and sent a wave of thanks and love.  Anakin lifted his head and opened tired blue eyes a smile lighting his face. Quin smiled back as he whispered, "you ok staying with Obi while I go make dinner?"

Anakin nodded as his slid off Quinlan's chest onto his pillow eyes closing as he slipped back into sleep.


	21. How far does this go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Works been nuts and I've been distracted by a Star Wars blanket I've been making, as well as working on setting up our new business. I've also been fighting writer's block and as such this chapter fought me every step of the way.

Fives couldn't get over how surreal his life had become.  As a clone his life was always a little stranger than other sentient beings, but he had his brothers, his Generals, and his duty.  He was ultimately a simple man as long as he had his family and a purpose he was content.  As he looked across the room at his Generals and their spy master Fives couldn't help taking stock of the the last week; finding out there was something, a chip of all things embedded in his and his brothers' brains, with an unknown purpose, and there is a Sith Lord in a position of power, who apparently attempted to assassinate one of his Generals in the hopes of taking the other.  Fives was still struggling to wrap his head around the insanity of it all as he quietly observed the three Jedi.

Quinlan Vos was sitting next to Obi-wan on the couch, looking at a data pad and quietly talking to Shaak Ti via com link about the chips in his brothers' brains, all exact copies of the one that had been removed from his.  He was describing the virus that they were going to use to secretly copy all the data on the Clones development and the order for the army.  Shaak Ti would covertly open the file on one of their systems computers and it would go to work sending her the information undetected, which she would gather and send on to Quinlan using a highly encrypted frequency.

Obi-wan was working on his data pad going over all the information Vokara had sent about the chip she was studying and the way it worked, a small frown of concentration and concern never leaving his face as he arranged the information with all the other pieces they had compiled since the rescue mission.  He was absently stroking Anakin's unruly curls, unconsciously trying to soothe the ball of barely contained fury that rested against his leg.

Anakin was sitting on the floor at Obi-wan and Quinlan's feet moving rapidly between three pads, with two others sitting off to the side running who knows what programs.  His anger rising in waves as he hacked further into the Chancellor's personal files.  He looked like an avenging spirit his chestnut curls framing his face, healing bruises giving a yellow-green tint to one side, but the fire flashing in his eyes promised retribution and justice.

Quinlan's knee bumped gently against Anakin's shoulder as he moved a small bowl of cut fruit into his line of sight.  _You need to eat something little one or I will make you take a break._

Anakin sighed as he took the small bowl and began to absently eat as he continued to pursue the codes embedded in the chips.  Fives watched the silent exchange with hidden amusement.  Every so often Quinlan would nudge either Obi-wan or Anakin, a silent exchange obviously occuring which lead to them sighing and either eating or drinking.

 Fives looked at the three of them inquiringly as he watched the silent dance between them.  Quinlan chuckled when he saw Fives' expression, "what? They need a mother when they get hyper focused like this.  They forget to eat and drink and just go until they collapse.  They even forget in order to recover,  that rest, food and water are necessary."

Anakin and Obi-wan stopped typing on their pads and gave Quin a glare, before they both broke out laughing.  Anakin snickered, "just wait until I make you meet my mom."

Quin gave him a nervous look, but Anakin grinned, "seriously she'll love you, especially with how determined you are to make sure Obi-wan and I don't run ourselves into the ground."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement, "Shmi will love him.  Maybe that can be our vacation when all this is over."

Anakin gave him a hopeful smile, "I'd like that.  I miss her.  Padme says she's doing well and has made a good life for herself on Naboo away from Tatooine, but it would be nice to see her."

Quin gently stroked Anakin's cheek, "then that is what we'll do when this nightmare is over." He redirected his attention back to Shaak Ti, "sorry I got distracted, did you receive my program?"

"It just arrived.  The distraction worked to my advantage to start organizing the plan on my end, is there anything else I should be aware of." Shaak answered patiently, suppressing a knowing smile.

Anakin smiled as he turned back to his work, immediately frowning at the information popping up. Fives jumped as Anakin let out an angry string of huttese curses.  Obi-wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "Chut chut Ani, haku goola."

Anakin turned flame blue eyes to Obi-wan, "echuta, karking wakanamancha..."

Obi-wan looked at Quin who couldn't look more lost if he tried, "Anakin, I know you're angry, but not everyone here speaks huttese."

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it, "that karking, slemo coward always intended for the Vods to be nothing more than slaves and cannon fodder, but he also wanted them as a weapon to be used against Jedi.  Those chips are to control them when a very specific order is given they will turn on and kill the Jedi."

 Fives sat up straight, "there's a kill order on those chips?"

Anakin nodded, "there's a self destruct order for the Vods as well.  If their chip malfunctions before the Jedi kill order is given, they are programed to attempt to assassinate the Chancellor so his guards can kill them before anyone finds out about the hidden orders."

Quinlan blinked and looked at Anakin stunned, "Sha did you hear Anakin?"

"What did he find Quin?" Shaak Ti asked.

"You have to be very careful as you plant the virus not to be detected.  There is a kill order as well as a self destruct order on those chips.  There is absolutely no way for either order to be there without someone on Kamino knowing it's there and exactly what it is." Quinlan replied gravely.  

"Will do Quin, I'll contact you tomorrow at 1200 standard with what I have." Shaak Ti replied.

"May the Force be with you Sha. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Quin answered.

"May the Force be with us all." Shaak echoed.

 If Fives ever wondered what he and his brothers meant to the Jedi they worked with he didn't need to anymore; Shaak Ti, Master Healer Che, and the men sitting in front of him would do anything to protect them and free them from whatever plan they were unwittingly apart of, even risking their own lives in the process.  He had never thought much about where his Generals came from, but he had to admit Anakin had taken the news of the chips personally, and as a former slave he truly understood what the Vods were up against.  He knew what it meant to have your will over ridden and taken away.  He knew what it meant to be free, and he was fighting for not only their freedom from whatever nightmares the chips held, but the freedom to be recognized as independent, sentients that would have all the rights and privileges of any other citizens of the Republic.

Obi-wan nodded at his data pad.  "Vokara will be here in an hour.  She's bringing the scans, her notes and anything that might help us understand these chips further.  Cody, Kix and Rex will be coming in a couple hours, as soon as they're done with their duties for the day."

Anakin nodded, "I need to see all Master Che's test results and scans, I have a few ideas on how to disable the chips, but I need to know more about them to be sure."  Anakin looked at Fives, "do you think Kix would let me test one of my theories on him, assuming I'm right about how to disable the chips?"

Fives shrugged, "I would guess so, none of the Vods that were tested are happy about this and if there could be a mass way to disable them without hurting anyone or having to do surgery on everyone we'd be relieved and grateful."

Anakin gave a firm nod as he went back to the data pads.  He was working furiously to pull and copy as much information as he could, while his shadow program hid his activities.  "You've got to be karking kidding me."

Quin squeezed Anakin's shoulder, "what did you find?"

Anakin turned concerned eyes towards his lovers, "there's another order on these chips; an assassination order and there is a list of names. Padme, Bail, and Mon Mothma are all on the list, there are names of other senators I don't know personally, but they have been working closely with those three. Echuta, a few of them have been killed in the last two years already."

Obi-wan and Quin glanced at the screen and exchanged knowing looks.  "The delegation of 2000.  They're a group of Senators that have been trying to convince the Chancellor to stop using his emergency powers and return the Senate to normal  operations."  Obi-wan answered quietly.  

Quinlan nodded, "they're wanting to negotiate a peace agreement with the separatists to end the war.  Palpatine would want them all out of the way if he's looking to take over and do away with the Republic."

 "We need to let Padme, Bail, and Mon Mothma know.  They're the key players in presenting our case to the Senate once we've got everything together." Anakin stated.

"Do you think we can convince them to either lay low and stay out of Palpatine's line of fire or get away from Coruscant for a while, so we can take care of this without them in harm's way?"

Obi-wan bit his lip, "We can warn them, but they're not likely to agree to leaving.  We might be able to convince them to keep more protection with them." Obi-wan paused, "I fear their absence at the moment would do more to alert the Chancellor that something is up, or that someone is on to him, which would make our potential timeline very precarious."

Quin shrugged, "Good point, do you think we'll be able to convince them to get off world once we're ready to confront Palpatine?  I'm sure they can be reasoned with."

Anakin snickered, "have you met Senator Padme Amidala?  She's the most stubborn person I've ever met and she won't be pushed into doing anything she doesn't want to."

Obi-wan stroked his beard absently, "we might be able to get Bail on board with getting away from Coruscant, and he might be able to convince Padme to do as we ask."

Quin sighed, "Mon doesn't worry me, she's reasonable and if we make a good case, she'll co-operate.  Do you think Bail could convince Senator Amidala?"

Anakin grinned knowingly, "yes, I think he might be the only one who can get her to go."

Obi-wan arched a dubious eyebrow, "what makes you so confident?"

Anakin shrugged, "she loves him."

Obi-wan opened and closed his mouth as a number of questions crossed his mind.  "They've been seeing each other secretly for almost a month." Anakin's smile softened, "we do many things to please the people we love.  Bail would never leave her here if he thought she was in danger, and Padme would never do anything to knowingly endanger Bail."

"If it was a secret how do you know?" Obi-wan inquired.

Anakin grinned, "I'm one of her closest friends and she knew I wouldn't have a problem with it.  I don't think anyone outside her handmaidens and their security have any idea." He paused, "they didn't want any trouble due to their jobs, so they work hard to stay professional unless they're in private."

Obi-wan shrugged, "it makes sense given their positions." He chuckled, "well the last conversation I had with Bail suddenly makes much more sense.  I'm happy for them."

Anakin smiled and squeezed Obi-wan's hand, "me too. They're a good match."

Quin smiled, "well if you two are done gossiping, I'm completely fine with exploiting their connection to keep them safe."

 Anakin rested his head against Quinlan's leg, tilting it back to look at him, "wow, you are quite the charmer."

Quin smiled and ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, "I don't mind playing dirty if it's for a good cause."

Anakin smiled, "I'm fine with it too if we can keep them safe." Anakin's head snapped towards the door, as he observed "Master Che is here."

Quin arched a questioning eyebrow until the door chimed. "Ok how did you know she was here?"

Anakin shrugged a shoulder, "I felt her coming."

Obi-wan smiled and squeezed Quinlan's knee as he got up to answer the door, leaving a shocked Quinlan on the couch, "Don't worry Quin you get used to it." Obi-wan opened the door and stepped out of the way, "come in Vokara did you bring everything?"

 "Here take these, I've got the rest."  Vokara answered handing off a small stack of data pads, as she followed Obi-wan into the main room.  "This makes things so much easier having all my patients in one place."

Obi-wan and Quinlan chuckled, "we are no longer patients you cleared us both."

Vokara smirked, "who said I was talking about either of you?" She looked at Anakin surrounded by his data pads and notes, "How are the dizzy spells?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulder, "I've only had one in the last two days so it's getting a lot better."

"Have you been eating?" She inquired.

Anakin nodded, "I have eaten breakfast, lunch and a snack and I'm resting."

 Vokara arched a sceptical eyebrow, nodding in the direction of his stack of data pads, "how long have you been working on your project there?"

Anakin gave her an impish smile, "not too long."

Fives snorted, "he's been at it for 5 hours."

Anakin glared at Fives, and muttered, "traitor."

Vokara rolled her eyes, "your idea of resting leaves something to be desired."

Quinlan cleared his throat, "to be fair, he has been eating and drinking when he's reminded, and at least he's been sitting while he works rather than pacing, so I'd call it a win."

Vokara shook her head laughing as she checked over Fives surgical site, "you may be on to something Vos. Ok Fives, any pain or dizziness?"

"No dizziness and the pain is minimal." He replied.

"Good, I'll have you take it easy for another day or two and then return you to active duty." Vokara stated.

Fives nodded and went back to the pad he was reading, looking up now and again as one of them caught his attention.

 Anakin was shocked when Vokara sat down on the floor next to him and began to pull out the scans.  He never thought he'd live to see the day that the dignified Master Healer would be sitting on the floor with him.  She held the scans up to the light, "this right here is the mass I found in everyone I've tested excluding Cody and Rex." To highlight her point she held up the rest of the scans, before pulling out the chip she had removed.  "This is the mass I removed from Fives." 

Anakin took the vial containing the chip and frowned, "it's definitely a chip.  It's a very odd combination of biological material and circuitry.  Would it still work?"

Vokara shrugged, "I would assume if we implanted it into someone it would still work.  I just have no idea what it's intended use is."

"It's a mind control device.  The codes and orders on this chip would override the Vods free will and force their compliance indefinitely.  There are kill and assassination orders as well as a self destruct command." Anakin answered darkly.  "We have to find a way to neutralize these chips Master Che.  Not just to save our Order, but because none of them deserve to be enslaved this way."

Vokara looked at Anakin stunned, "there are orders on here to kill people?"

Anakin nodded, "the Vods would be nothing more than living Droids once the command was given, and the first on the list to be executed are the members of the Jedi order." Anakin took a deep breath steeling himself, "we will have no warning and the majority of the Order will die.  I've seen it and I can't let this happen to them or us." Anakin paused, "once the Order has been eliminated there is an assassination order to take out strategic senators to weaken and eliminate any resistance.  If a Vod's chip was to malfunction before Order 66 was issued they would be overcome by a default program that would force them to try and kill the Chancellor so his guards could kill them before anyone knew what was going on.  I will recommend not mentioning Order 66 by name around any of the Vods with active chips for fear we could accidentally set off the kill order for the Jedi."

Everyone sat in stunned silence looking at each other as the reality of their situation hit them. "Well this just keeps getting better and better." Quin quipped, "when do we get to kill the Sith Lord, cause this just isn't going to work for me."

Anakin snorted, "as soon as I can test my two theories about how to disable these karking chips and save the Vods, the Sith Lord is next."

 Vokara took a deep breath, "what ideas do you have for disabling the chips, because I don't think we will have enough time to surgically remove them all."

"I think I can kill the chip using the Force without having to surgically remove it.  This won't do much to solve the issue with mass disabling, but I have an idea for that as well I just need some supplies." Anakin answered. 

Obi-wan looked at Anakin suspiciously, "what supplies would that be exactly?"

Anakin gave him a couple smile, "I need to build something similar to an EMP, but I need the right frequency so we don't short out anything, but the chips."

Quinlan chuckled, "well this is going to get interesting.  How are you going to figure out the frequency?"

Anakin smiled, "that's what my experiment with the Force is for, if it works I'll know what I need to do to magnify and replicate it."

Anakin quickly typed out the list of things he would need and sent it to Obi-wan and Quinlan, "this is everything I'll need so if either of you have any ideas for getting ahold of this stuff without anyone figuring it out I'm open to suggestions."

 Quinlan grinned, "I've got a few contacts that don't ask questions and are trustworthy that could have this to me in a day two at the latest."

Anakin looked at Obi-wan questioningly.  Obi-wan nodded, "contact them, the sooner we can help the Vods the better."

.....

Cody, Kix, and Rex looked at the Jedi in stunned silence after they explained what they had learned about the chips and their underlying orders. 

Anakin watched them, "I have an idea on how to destroy the chips without removing them surgically, but I need a volunteer to let me test my theory."

Kix looked up, "how many volunteers do you need?" 

Anakin frowned slightly, "one for sure maybe two if I have to tweak the process.  Once I know it works I can work on the way to amplify it to handle potentially whole battalions."

Kix nodded, "when do you want to do this, because I'm game now if you're up for it."

Anakin smiled, "I'd hoped you'd say that.  Quin can I have the pillow next to you?"

Anakin took the pillow and laid it in front of his crossed legs, "Kix, if you could lay down here.  I don't know if this will cause you pain in any way or how your body will react so I feel much more comfortable with you laying down."

Rex and Cody sat down to watch as Kix laid down on the floor head resting on the pillow in front of Anakin.  He looked up at Anakin, "I trust you."

Anakin gave him a half-smile, "ok, relax as much as you can.  I'm going to meditate and use the Force to short out the chip.  You might feel some pressure, but I will do my best to avoid causing you pain."

Kix nodded his consent and Anakin went to work settling in to a meditative sate he reached out with the Force to Obi-wan and Quinlan to help anchor him, before shifting his attention to Kix.  Vokara watched enthralled as a unique dance played out in front of her.  Anakin reached with the Force feeling the discordant note that registered to him as the chip's energy signature, once he had it isolated he began to vibrate energy through the Force gradually increasing the frequency until he felt the chip's energy release.  Kix let out a low, quiet groan as his body tensed and then relaxed.  

Anakin used the Force to thoroughly view the chip, a ripple of grim satisfaction echoing through the bond towards Obi-wan and Quinlan as he felt no spark or energy from the chip, both men echoed relief with the confirmation.  Anakin slowly withdrew from Kix's Force presence gradually coming back to himself.  Anakin blinked sluggishly as he felt awareness trickle back in.  Kix blinked sleepily at Anakin, "did it work?" 

Anakin gave him a tired smile, "better than I dared to hope.  Are you willing to go with Master Che to have a new scan done, just to confirm it's destruction?"

"Yes, I want to know for sure it's gone." Kix paused before reaching back to squeeze Anakin's forearm, "thank you."

Anakin squeezed his forearm in return, "you are most welcome.  This is one step closer to freedom.  Hopefully by this time next week we will be able to treat everyone in the 501 and the 212.  Once that works I can send the frequency transmission to the rest of the Jedi so they can treat all their troops."

Cody and Rex helped Kix to his feet as Obi-wan gave Vokara a hand. She gave Kix a quick once-over in the Force seeing that other than being tired he seemed no worse for wear.  Anakin swayed slightly, but Quinlan was quick to steady him.  Vokara checked Anakin over and frowned slightly, "you did good work here Anakin, but I want you to rest for the afternoon."

Anakin smiled, "I will Master Che.  That took a little more out of me than I thought it would.  Will you let us know the results of his scan so I can get to work on my secondary solution tomorrow?"

"I will let you know the results tonight as long as you do what I asked you to and rest." Vokara countered.

Rex smiled at Anakin, "thank you for doing this Sir.  Get some rest, we'll make sure Kix is taken care of."

Vokara led the three clones out of Anakin and Obi-wan's rooms guiding them towards the same private room she did the initial scans in.

Anakin slumped against the couch as his energy slipped away.  Quinlan gently scooped him up, as Anakin weakly protested. "You are taking a nap little one if I have to tie you to the bed.  You expended a lot of energy helping Kix and now you have to rest."

Anakin sighed softly recognizing the futility in fighting.  He rested his head against Quinlan's shoulder allowing the other man to take care of him.  Quin chuckled as he tucked Anakin into bed and softly kissed his forehead, whispering, "sleep well little one, you did good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chut chut Ani, haku goola - loosely translated excuse me or hey what's wrong or bad.
> 
> echuta, karking wakanamancha- loosely translated f him, the f-ing coward


	22. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Life has been nuts and I've just really had no motivation to write. Things are calming down a little, but I'm still struggling to find my groove again so updates will most likely be a little slow in coming.  
> Just a heads up this went in a direction I wasn't expecting, so there is some slash in this chapter, if you don't like that sort of thing you might want to skip the end of this chapter. I'm hoping to update a lot sooner than this last time, thanks for your patience.

Quinlan opened the door to Anakin and Obi-wan's rooms anxious to see his partners, and needing a distraction after a long and trying meeting with Mace and Yoda. The irritation that was rolling off Quinlan echoing through their bonds ebbed as soon as he saw Obi-wan smile from the table where he was on a conference com with Shaak and Vokara.  Quin headed to the kitchen to make some tea for them as he inquired along their bond,  _where's Anakin?_

Obi deftly continued his conversation as he responded, _in his workshop working on the transmission._

Obi-wan squeezed Quinlan's hand gratefully before taking the offered tea.  _Thank you Love.  How was your meeting?_

Quinlan rolled his eyes so hard Obi-wan was afraid he'd tear something.  _I respect them both, but they are so damn set in their ways I want to scream some times.  In spite of their reluctance I was successful in getting them to give us free reign to solve this situation by any means necessary, but we will have to be able to defend any choices we make when it's all over, so we need to be documenting everything and have an iron clad case against the Chancellor. I have no illusions about them leaving us to hang if we fail in order to protect the Order, so we had best not fail._

Obi-wan smiled fondly,  _well we are definitely building that, between Anakin, Shaak and Vokara we've got more than enough information and proof to have Palpatine removed, not that he would let it be that simple.  I'm in the process of organizing all the information into a report for Bail and Padme so they can present our case before the Senate should Palpatine force us to kill him._ Obi-wan sighed  _I'm not surprised we'd be left on our own if we fail they will always protect the Order first._

Quin snorted,  _feeling optimistic are we Sweetheart.  I don't think the Chancellor will go quietly and truthfully I firmly believe he will force us to kill him or he will destroy us and everything we hold dear._

Obi-wan sighed as he started answering a question on his call, his presence in the Force gently caressing Quinlan's,  _I'll be done here shortly do you want to go get cleaned up and we can make dinner._

Quin nodded as he headed down the hall towards the fresher, he was distracted by a strange noise coming out of Anakin's room. He smiled softly as he silently watched Anakin, his back to the door, working at his work bench with a little astromec Droid at his side exuberantly chattering away in binary.  He was surprised when Anakin whistled back in binary.

Obi-wan quietly wrapped his arms around Quin's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.  _I thought you were getting cleaned up._

Quin shrugged,  _I got distracted.  Anakin speaks binary?_

Obi-wan smiled,  _yes he does, sometimes I think he gets along better with Droids than people.  Have you met Artoo?_

Quin frowned slightly,  _I'm assuming Artoo would be the astromec he's talking to, and no I haven't had the pleasure._

Anakin laughed, "yes Artoo I am aware we have people watching us from the doorway."

Artoo whistled back sounding a little put out.

Anakin grinned, "yes it is a little rude that they haven't come in and said hello."

Obi-wan snorted as he pulled Quin into the room, "hello Artoo we haven't seen you in a while.  Have you been staying out of trouble?"

 Artoo let out an indignant series of beeps and whistles before letting out a blat that sounded remarkably like a raspberry.

Anakin snorted, "I do not always get us in trouble, you get yourself in plenty of trouble all on your own."

Artoo beeped obviously chastising Anakin who laughed, "fine you win, now what do you think of this transmission configuration?"

 Artoo whistled back sounding happy.

"So you're saying we're not going to short you and your friends out when we use this?" Anakin confirmed.

Artoo gave a short whistle before directing his attention to Quinlan and proceed to beep and whistle what seemed to be a series of questions.

Quinlan looked at Artoo and then Anakin who snickered as he pulled the Fives' chip out of the drawer and put it on his desk, before setting up a recording device and making sure his creation was in working order.  "He wants to know who you are and what you want with us." Anakin smiled and shrugged, "he's protective."

Quinlan chuckled, "hello Artoo I'm Quinlan Vos and I'm a friend of theirs."

Artoo whistled back, Quin smiled, "yes if they'll let me."

Anakin pulled Quin closer and wrapped his arms around his waist before leaning in and kissing him softly.  Anakin's lips brushed against his as his breath ghosted along his jaw, "of course we want to keep you Quin we love you."

Quin rested his forehead against Anakin's and smiled. "I want to keep both of you too."  Quin pulled back after Artoo let out a whistle, and looked between Anakin and Artoo. "How's the transmission coming along?"

Obi-wan wrapped and arm around Quin's waist as he looked at the setup on Anakin's desk curiously. "Is it ready to test?"

Anakin grinned, "I was just getting ready to test it before you both came in.  Artoo confirmed the frequency that we're going to need to use should be safe to disable the chips, but not impact any of the Droids or electronics in the area."

Artoo whistled cheerfully before nudging Anakin.  "Ok ok Artoo I'll set it off.  Are you going to be my backup recording for this frequency?"  Anakin inquired.

Artoo beeped his confirmation as Anakin took a deep breath, "here goes nothing."

Within a few minutes the chip collapsed in on it's self.  Quinlan let out a low whistle, "well that was effective.  Are you ok Artoo?"

 Artoo whistled excitedly as he played back the frequency to Anakin.

 Anakin grinned as he picked up the chip to see how it broke down.  "It worked.  This means we can do a larger test group and have one group with the recording and one group with the device to make sure they are equally effective."

Obi-wan grinned and he kissed the top of Anakin's head, " good work Dear One, I'll let Vokara know we can start doing control testing so we can coordinate with Rex and Cody for test subjects before we attempt a mass test with the remaining Vods."

Anakin positively glowed with Obi-wan's praise.  Quin couldn't help but feel a little sad that something so small could make Anakin look so happy.   _Obi is right, the Order is so hard on him even negligible amounts of praise make him more confident and more importantly happy.  We're going to have to do something about the over the top criticism he gets._

Anakin felt Quinlan's unsettled emotions and turned concerned blue eyes towards him, watching a number of  questionable thoughts flicker across his face.  Anakin hesitantly inquired, "is everything ok Quin?"

Quinlan shook his head to clear it as he smiled fondly and stroked Anakin's cheek, "everything is fine little one.  I'm just distracted with where we go from here now that your device has been successful."

Anakin leaned into Quinlan's touch, "thinking about what we're going to do about Palpatine?"

Quin kissed his forehead, "yeah that's part of it.  I'm just moving the puzzle pieces around in my head to make sure we stay a step ahead of him.  You did good with the device and recording, I can't wait to see how the next test goes."

Artoo gave a series of soft beeps and whistles.  Anakin smiled and affectionately pat the astromec's dome, "of course you can use my charging port, it's over in that corner."

Artoo whistled excitedly, as he moved to the corner.  Anakin chuckled, "don't worry Buddy I'll make sure to wake you when we're ready to do more tests."

Artoo beeped and then began his recharging and shut down protocols.

 Obi-wan softly ran his thumb over a smudge of grease along Anakin's cheek,  "looks like Quin isn't the only one who needs to get cleaned up."

Anakin grinned impishly, "are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Obi-wan smirked knowingly as he began to guide both men towards the fresher, "I think we're on the same page, love."

Quin looked between his mischievous lovers and shrugged.  He figured whatever they had in mind couldn't be bad.

 ....

Quinlan looked at his two lovers and couldn't believe they were his.  The group shower had been intense to say the least, as he truly was not used to anyone wanting to take care of him.  Anakin and Obi-wan had been so gentle in their ministrations showing in no uncertain terms exactly how much they cared for and valued Quin. 

Obi-wan stroked Quinlan's cheek, "what's on your mind Love?"

Quinlan shrugged and looked away.  Obi-wan gently turned Quinlan's face towards him, "why are you hiding?  You have always been the fearless one."

Quin sighed heavily as he shrugged his shoulders against the pillow, "it's hard to believe this is real."  Quin let out a slow breath, "I know I've had quite a few one night stands, the occasional tryst, but no one has ever wanted to stay."

Anakin moved silently to the bed watching the exchange between the two men.  He crawled onto the bed and curled up around Quin. He kissed his shoulder before stating quietly, "we want you to stay for as long as you want to be here."

Quinlan looked at the younger man and was surprised by the earnest sincerity, before looking back at Obi-wan seeing Anakin's thoughts reflected there.  He realized in that moment that he found kindred spirits here in this bed; all of them not quite the Jedi they should be, loving too fiercely, caring too much, afraid of being abandoned, and for the first time in longer than he could remember he felt home.

Obi-wan leaned forward and softly kissed Quinlan's lips, opening his mouth as Quin moved to kiss him back. Anakin kissed the juncture of his shoulder and neck before grazing his teeth along the tense muscle.  Quin groaned into the kiss as Anakin lightly raked his nails down Quinlan's back.  Obi-wan deepened the kiss and ground his hips against Quinlan's, while Anakin continued to kiss and nip along his neck and shoulders.  It didn't take long for Obi-wan and Anakin to have Quinlan coming undone between them. 

Quin burried his face in Obi-wan's shoulder panting as the other man held him close whispering reassuring words in his ear.  Anakin wrapped himself around his back gently running his hand up and down Quinlan's side as he pressed gentle kisses along his shoulder. Anakin smiled as he listened to his lovers breathing even out as they slipped into sleep.  Anakin didn't want to risk waking them just to pull up the blankets so he reached out to the Force and carefully draped the blankets over their forms before joining them in the welcome comfort of warmth and sleep.


	23. That Worked Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of the Clones and planning the destruction of Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter before the real confrontation begins. Next up confronting the Chancellor. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

Quin couldn't believe how strange his life had become, he always wanted something resembling a family and now he had it.  Since their first night together with more than sleeping life had gotten a lot more chaotic.  Obi-wan was coordinating more moves with Mace and Yoda, while Anakin was working with Vokara, Shaak, Rex and Cody to finish the chip distruction in the 501 and 212 while planning out how to treat the rest of the Vods without word getting back to Palpatine.  Quin himself was so busy working with his spy network that he hadn't been home in seven days.  He'd been keeping in touch, but he rarely caught either of his lovers at the same time.

Quin walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before making his way to the main room.  He couldn't suppress the smile that spread across his face, Obi-wan was completely engrossed in what he was reading and Anakin was dead to the world, head resting on Obi-wan's leg, blanket up over his face, leaving only the top of his hair showing.  Quin watched them for a minute before Obi-wan looked up a grin spreading over his face. "You're home." He whispered.

Quin walked over and kissed Obi-wan gently, whispering, "yep. I missed you guys.  Is everything ok?"

Obi-wan let out a quiet sigh, "it's going alright.  I've finally gotten a plan to mass treat the Vods that everyone agrees with and should take less than a week to execute."  Obi-wan paused and ran his fingers gently through Anakin's hair, "he hasn't slept in four days and when he has slept he's been having nightmares again."

"How long has he been out?" Quin asked.

"Maybe an hour.  So far he seems to be resting easily." Obi-wan replied.

As if to contradict Obi-wan, Anakin jerked awake, breath coming in short panicked bursts.  Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through Anakin's hair as Quin gently rubbed soothing circles against his back. "It's ok Little One you're safe. We've got you, it was just a dream." Quin reassured.

 Anakin shocked both men by sitting up and hugging Quin tightly, "you're here."

Quin smiled and kissed the top of Anakin's head, "yes I'm here and 100% intact.  I've done all the recon I can do without alerting anyone that doesn't need to know what we're up to. Everything is fine Anakin."

 Obi-wan cupped Anakin's cheek, "do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Anakin shrugged, "it's the same thing I keep seeing you both in danger." Anakin sighed, "I want Palpatine gone.  You both know we're going to have to kill him, he won't let anything else end this."

Quinlan nodded, "I agree the sooner we can confront Palpatine the better.  How are we going to go about this?"

Obi-wan looked thoughtful, "I could confront him, maybe be a distraction while the two of you take him by surprise."

Anakin shook his head, "I won't send you to him alone he would kill you on sight.  I should be the one to go, he wants me and if I'm there willingly he may not immediately try to hurt you."

Obi-wan frowned as Quin cleared his throat, "and what will I do while you are both attempting suicide?"

Anakin looked at him a feral glint in his eyes, "I will be cloaking you with the Force and you will take his head."  Anakin shook his head as Obi-wan opened his mouth to protest, "no Obi he's the best choice to be the assassin here, he is a Spy Master first and foremost even above being a Jedi.  He is the only one I would trust to do this."

Obi-wan looked skeptically at Anakin, "will you be able to render him invisible in the Force?"

Anakin grinned as he reached out to the Force and wrapped it around Quin's presence, so completely that if Obi-wan wasn't looking at him he would have assumed Quin was dead.  Quinlan looked confused as he didn't feel anything different, he was still feeling the Force move normally.  Anakin smiled at Quinlan's confused look as he shifted his focus to Obi-wan and laughed at the look on Quinlan's face when he felt Obi-wan's Force presence disappear.  "Ok that's a little disconcerting.  Are there any other tricks I should be aware of?"

Anakin shifted his concentration just slightly and Obi-wan was cloaked from sight.  Quin whistled, "ok that's a useful trick.  Is that part of the plan?"

Anakin nodded as he let the glamor around Obi-wan drop, "I'll be cloaking your presence completely, it will help that you move silently, so the glamor will be easier to hold.  No one will know you're there until it's too late."

Obi-wan frowned, "I'm not letting you face Palpatine alone Anakin, you should have more backup than just Quin."

Anakin smiled, "don't worry Obi you and I will go to Palpatine together.  We make a great distraction and between the two of us Palpatine won't be able to hunt for anyone else until he's handled us.  It's risky, but it's the only plan we've got."

Anakin's com chirped, "Master Che."

"Anakin we're ready to finish clearing the 501 and 212, bring R2 and meet us at the barracks.  Once they're taken care of we'll prepare the briefing for the remaining Jedi Generals and put this issue to bed." Vokara advised.

"I'm on my way Master Che." Anakin replied.  "So Obi, Quin you want to join us?"

Obi-wan smiled, "I wouldn't miss this for anything, it's one step closer to freeing them completely."

Quin nodded before going to Anakin's room to get Artoo.  He was ready to finish this, for the safety of everything and everyone he held dear the Sith Lord had to be neutralized and this was the last piece of the puzzle that had to be dealt with for that to happen.


	24. So This Is How It Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything rides on this confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin’s head space in this chapter is perfectly described by Staind : Something to Remind You.  
> This song absolutely drove my writing for this chapter.

Anakin lay in the dark listening to his beloved partners breathe, today was the day they faced the Chancellor and sleep was an elusive  companion. He was attempting to make peace with what was to come, but one thing he knew for sure; he took great comfort in the fact that the Vods and the Jedi would be safer now that the chips were gone. 

He felt a little guilty that he couldn't share the entire Force vision he'd been having for the last week with Obi and Quin.  They would never accept what was needed to end this and he would never let them suffer in his stead.  He needed them to survive all of this in tact, as he could never imagine a world or galaxy without their light in it; he was expendable, they were not.  He was nothing more than a slave trying to reach higher than he had any right to, they were so much more than he would ever be and the Galaxy would need them even more once Sidious was gone. 

Anakin rarely allowed his insecurities, and doubts come out to play like this, but he had to accept these were his thoughts and feelings.  He didn't want to die or leave his partners, but if any of them had to be lost he was the most expendable, the Galaxy would survive his loss and so would his partners.  They would be hurt, but he had faith they would do what they needed to for the good of everyone and then when their work was done they would join him if the Force would allow it.

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out slowly, a ghost of a smile crossed his face as Obi-wan snuggled closer to him still peacefully asleep, head resting against Anakin’s chest. Anakin cloaked his thoughts and feelings in the Force carefully, as he watched the man who had been so many things to him; father figure, brother, teacher, partner, beloved... He could not get over how many ways Obi-wan filled the many holes in his life, in his being, and he vowed to himself here and now that there was no way Palpatine was going to take his brilliant presence out of this Galaxy; Obi-wan would survive this confrontation.

Anakin smiled knowingly as Quinlan burrowed closer against his side, fingers twinning with Obi-wan’s against Anakin’s stomach. Quin, the Jedi that always gave an air of nothing can touch me, nothing can break me, was the one Jedi he knew who felt everything just as strongly as he did, he lived his life on the edge, never settling in one place for too long.  He kept people at arm's length while loving harder than Anakin thought possible. Peace washed over him as he watched Obi-wan and Quinlan’s Force signatures twinning together, their partner bond already shifting to a soul bond without them realizing, it gave him hope that no matter what happened to him something good could come from this.

Anakin watched the two sleeping men, burning the image of them peaceful, and safe into his mind to remind himself what he had at stake. The Force was already giving Obi-wan and Quinlan an anchor to hold onto if this plan goes the way he had been seeing in his dreams the last few weeks. Anakin was at peace with what was to come, if his life could save them it would be worth it to him.

Quinlan stirred, whispering hoarsely, “you need to sleep Anakin.”

Anakin smiled, and kissed his forehead as he whispered “I will. Go back to sleep Love.”

Anakin closed his eyes and forced his body to relax allowing the warmth of his lovers and the slow rhythmic sound of their breathing lull him into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks.

....

Anakin, Obi-wan, Quinlan, and Vokara stood in their main room looking at each other.  

Vokara watched all three men in the Force and had to suppress a smile, noting the energy shift between them, "I'll be with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa  in her office with Rex, Cody, Kix and Fives as backup if you need it or as medical help should something go wrong."

Anakin nodded as Obi-wan cleared his throat, "thanks for being there for us at the end of this Vokara.  I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hope we have no need of your services in either capacity."

Quinlan chuckled, "I'm just glad you and the Vods have our backs, how did you get them to agree to just the four?"

Vokara shrugged, "they pulled rank and made the valid argument that too many Vods seen walking around the Senate building would be very likely to draw unwanted attention, as it is we've worked out disguises for everyone to make them less noticable."

Anakin chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm glad you're all going to be close by, but not in the line of fire."

Vokara smiled fondly and gave Anakin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I've got to go collect my companions and get us in place before you make your move.  May the Force be with you all.  Stay safe."

Once Vokara left the three men stood there each lost in their own thoughts.  Quin was going through his part of the plan mentally mapping his route and preparing his plan of attack, the ultimate safety of his partners was in his hands.  He was confident that they could do this, he and Anakin had practiced the cloaking technique in every way they could think of; Anakin was so successful in keeping him hidden in the Force while fighting Obi-wan that even Mace and Yoda couldn't find a trace of him.

Anakin watched them both committing all the little details to memory; the way Obi-wan chewed on his lip when he was thinking or worried, or Quinlan's easy smile and wild spirit that would show in the most unexpected ways; the way they interacted with each other so seamlessly that it was often hard to tell where one stopped and the other began.  The millions of conversations that occurred in a look or a touch, no words needed, Force he loved them so much and the thought of anything happening to them because he failed made him feel sick.  This would work, the Galaxy would be saved and they would live to see this through with or without him, they would still be here, their light would still shine. 

Anakin shook his head to clear those maudlin thoughts.  He took a step towards Obi-wan who was watching him so closely Anakin was afraid he'd realize what he'd been thinking.  Obi-wan met him and wrapped his young love in a tight embrace, "I love you Anakin.  I need you to know that.  We will finish this and then we will figure out what we want our lives to be."

Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around Obi-wan, before kissing him deeply, "I love you too Obi so much."

Quinlan stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his partners, " I love you both and there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect either of you.  We will get through this and we will make whatever life we want after this.  We will live to see that." Quin pressed firm kisses to each man's temples.  "I have faith in us all.  Sidious will never win."

Anakin nodded as he moved to kiss Quinlan just as intensely as he had Obi-wan, "I love you too Quin and I can't wait to see the life we will all build together."

They stood there in the middle of their main room foreheads touching, arms around each other feeling the Force run around and through them, giving them strength.  One last kiss was exchanged between all of them before Anakin pulled away, "let's do this."

They fell in line with each other as Anakin wrapped Quinlan in the Force and cloaked him from all sight.  Quinlan couldn't get over the seamless way he was hidden in the Force, there was no shift, flaw or void in the flow of the Force that would give him away; his young love once again amazing him with his skill.  Obi-wan smiled as Quinlan's presence vanished into  the Force, he had faith in the men that he loved as he took his place to Anakin's left. "Let's get this finished."

...

 Anakin felt Quinlan's progress through their bond as they arrived at the Chancellor's office.  He gave Obi-wan a small smile and sharp nod before opening the door.

The Chancellor looked up from the pad on his desk, "Anakin, my boy, I didn't realize we had a meeting today?"

"We didn't Sir." Anakin replied shortly.

"Well then to what do I owe this surprise visit?" The Chancellor replied in a saccharine sweet tone, his focus never leaving Anakin, as he acknowledged Obi-wan, "and Master Kenobi you are a surprise.  What can I do for two of the most decorated knights of the Republic?"

Obi-wan frowned slightly as Anakin stepped forward, "Surrender, Lord Sidious."

 A slow predatory smile made it's way across the Chancellor's face, "so you think you have it all figured out do you."

Obi-wan moved even to Anakin, "you are the Sith Lord we've been looking for and we are here to take you into custody."

Sidious stood, sneering, "you truly think it will be that easy Master Kenobi." 

Before either Jedi could respond he ignited his saber and vaulted over his desk to attack, it was all Anakin and Obi-wan could do to ignite their sabers and counter him. As Obi-wan countered and deflected the Sith Lord's strikes he grinned, "I never expect easy Sidious."

A feral grin spread across Anakin's face as he blocked a strike and Force pushed the Sith away from his beloved, "we'd be disappointed if you made it easy."

The Sith Lord lashed out with the Force flinging Obi-wan into his book case dropping him half conscious to the ground, before directing his attention to Anakin. "You are mine, Skywalker. Mine!  I've been waiting and working towards this for years you impudent brat and you will fall.  You will be my apprentice, my weapon, whether you want to or not."

Anakin inched closer to Obi-wan's stunned form, "I have only one Master and it will Never be you Sidious.  There is nothing you could do to make me fall or make me turn my back on the people who matter."

The Sith Lord powered down his saber, the Force sparking off his finger tips, "I can make you fall so easily Anakin, and when you do you will be my most feared weapon."

Anakin caught the warning in the Force as he felt for Quin's location and threw himself in front of Obi-wan the lighting slammed into him stealing the breath from his lungs, but he held on to the glamor surrounding Quin.  Obi-wan blinked sluggishly as he regained consciousness only to have his heart leap into his throat.  There in front of him was Anakin holding his ground as Sidious hit him continuously with Force lightening.  He didn't scream, only the tremors along his limbs gave any indication of the pain he was in.   _I love you._ Anakin whispered to both men along their bonds, feeling Quinlan behind the Chancellor.  In one swift move the lighting stopped as Sidious' head fell to the floor his body not long after. Quinlan turned to in the direction of his partners desperate to make sure they were ok.  Anakin fell to the ground trembling as if he was still being hit with the Force lightening.  Both men reached for him in the Force as the screamed, "Anakin!!"

 


	25. Waiting to Exhale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to say nothing is as it seems in this chapter.

It had been three weeks since they defeated the Chancellor, and things were different. There was a sense of chaos surrounding the Senate and the Council that was finally beginning to dissipate, but for Quinlan and Obi-wan they felt stuck in an endless cycle of waiting.

They were separate from everyone, ignoring everything that was going on around them. The only thing that had their attention was the fragile being that was their third. They watched Anakin's unconscious form waiting and hoping that he would open his eyes, and for three weeks there was no change. Obi-wan watched Anakin breathe shallowly, for the moment he was propped on his side surrounded by cushions, eyes closed, face thinner, his body growing more gaunt despite the feeding tube and the IVs he was being treated with.

Quin wrapped his arms around Obi-wan resting his head against the smaller man’s hair, offering support and comfort, “do you want anything to eat Love?”

Obi-wan squeezed Quinlan’s arm and tilted his face to leave a soft kiss against Quinlan’s cheek. “I’m not hungry, but I could use some tea.”

Quin tightened his arms around Obi-wan, kissing the top of his head, “he won’t appreciate you wasting away Obi, you can’t live on tea alone.” Quin gently tilted Obi-wan’s face towards him as he placed a gentle kiss to his lips, “I’ll bring you some soup to go with your tea.”

Obi-wan nodded turning back to Anakin, “what do we do if he doesn’t wake up Quin? What if Vokara is right and the Force lightening was too much?  What if he never comes back to us?”

Quin squeezed him tightly, “he will come back to us Obi and we will be here when he does. No matter what he’s our Ani and we won’t give up on him.”

Obi-wan smiled, leaning into Quinlan’s chest, “I know we won’t leave him. I just miss him.” Obi-wan softly stroked Anakin’s frail hand, cradled gently in his own. “I still can’t believe he sacrificed himself to keep Palpatine's attention on him, saving me and giving you the opportunity to kill him. I know the Galaxy is better without the Sith Lord, and Bail is making huge strides in reorganizing the Senate with Padme by his side, but” Obi-wan swallowed thickly as a tear slid silently down his cheek, “why did he have physically throw himself in front of the lighting? Why was he so quick to sacrifice himself for everyone else? For me?”

Quin smiled against Obi-wan’s hair, “because that’s who he is Love. He would never sacrifice someone else, especially you, when he could take the hit. He’s always been this way and it’s part of why we love him so much.” Quin felt a tear slip, “I miss him too Obi, but he will come back to us. He just needs time.”

Anakin tensed, muscles trembling, as he postured, his arms pulling towards his chest, heart rate picking up, breaths coming in jagged pants. Quin carefully slid the oxygen mask over Anakin’s mouth and nose, as he gently stroked Anakin’s hair, channeling a little Force energy along their bond to help soothe his energy and calm the storming. He wished the neurologic disruptions that the Force lightening had caused would stop. Vokara said it wasn’t a true seizure, but it was a sign of a potential serious brain injury. She said the muscular response, as well as the heart rate, blood pressure, fever spikes, and breathing changes that accompanied it was called storming. Anakin’s back arched, and then relaxed, but he kept pulling his arms in towards his chest. 

Quin kept stroking his hair, speaking softly as he continued to feed Anakin energy, it didn’t take long before he relaxed, the storming episode over. “That’s the first storming episode he’s had in 24 hours so they’re starting to pass.”

Obi-wan nodded, as he rubbed Anakin’s arm gently, “they can’t stop fast enough. I hate seeing him look like he’s in such pain. I can’t decide what’s harder, seeing him in the bacta tank for so long or watching him struggle with the storming.”

Both men watched Anakin thinking back to the first week post Palpatine; Anakin suspended lifelessly in the bacta tank, only moving when seizures would tear through his body. They thought about how hard they clung to each other and Anakin’s faint Force signature. The first few days out of the bacta tank with Anakin cycling between true seizures and storming episodes that would last for most of an hour at a time, his face covered with an oxygen mask, feeding tube in his nose, and multiple IVs all over, his arms restrained to keep him from pulling anything out.

Obi-wan and Quin spent days worried they would lose him, refusing to believe Vokara’s dire prediction that even if Anakin survived he would have severe brain damage due to the length of exposure to the Force lightening, and the very real chance he may never wake at all.

Quin couldn’t give in to despair, if he did there really would be no hope for any of them. Anakin would wake and they would deal with the end results together no matter what. He would see his other halves through this even if it killed him. Quinlan leaned over kissing Anakin’s forehead softly, “I love you little one, rest easy while I go get our Obi something to eat.”

Quin could have sworn he saw the corner of Anakin’s mouth quirk a small smile, but it was just as likely a muscle spasm. Quin wrapped his arms around Obi-wan as he kissed his forehead, “are you ok if I go get us something to eat and drink?”

Obi-wan nodded tiredly, “I know we need to keep our strength up. Don’t worry Love, we’ll still be here when you return.” Obi-wan smiled fondly at Anakin before turning the same smile on Quin, “don’t be gone long, he gets restless when one of us leaves for too long.”

“I promise you both, I’ll be gone 15 minutes tops.” Quin stated as he turned heading out the door.

Obi-wan cradled Anakin’s hand as he reached to gently stroke his cheek, “I miss you dear one. You’ve been asleep for three weeks.”

Anakin lightly squeezed Obi-wan’s fingers. Obi-wan tried not to get his hopes up, because it could have been a reflex or muscle spasm, “Anakin, can you squeeze my hand again?”

Anakin’s fingers tightened weakly against his hand. Obi-wan grinned, “good job sweetheart.” He gently stroked the younger man’s cheek shocked when he lightly leaned into the touch. “Ani, are you starting to wake up for us?”

As if in response Anakin turned his head shakily, eyes moving rapidly under closed lids. He pulled his arms tightly towards his chest as his legs moved, uncoordinated and restless. Obi-wan reached for Anakin in the Force checking to see if he was having another storming episode. The potential was there, but it didn’t feel quite the same. Obi-wan gently channeled much needed energy to ward off the impending storming episode. He softly kissed Anakin’s forehead, “it’s ok little one, just take your time. We will always wait for you.”

Anakin's restless, shaky movements stopped as his energy calmed. Obi-wan continued to softly stroke Anakin’s hair and talk soothingly, quietly comforting and reassuring his younger partner. Obi-wan was stunned when he looked at Anakin and saw a sliver of blue peaking through his mostly closed eyes. “Ani can you open your eyes for me?”

Anakin’s eyes fluttered open, but they rolled sightlessly. “An-a-kin.” Obi-wan called in a slightly elongated sing song voice to try and get his attention, giving him something to focus on. “A-an-i.”

Anakin's eyes slowly tracked towards the sound of Obi-wan’s voice. He was fighting so hard to make them focus as he turned his head jerkily toward the sound of Obi-wan’s voice. Obi-wan’s smile lit up his worn face as he gently stroked Anakin’s cheek, softly wiping the corner of his mouth, as he all but cooed lovingly “hello Dear One. Welcome back.”

Anakin let out a hoarse whine and pulled weakly on Obi-wan’s hand. The older man toed off his boots and moved the cushions out from behind Anakin’s back as he slid in to take their place, wrapping himself around Anakin's frail frame. The tension that had been Anakin’s constant companion since the confrontation with Palpatine bled away as he went boneless against Obi-wan. “I love you Ani. I’ve got you. Everything is ok, just rest.” Obi-wan whispered against Anakin’s curls using the Force to smooth the tremors in Anakin’s energy signature that would eventually sweep him up and leave him wrung out as it raged inside him.

….

“Quin!” Ayla called as she saw her former Master for the first time in months.  He looked careworn and exhausted as he turned and gave her a wan smile.

“Ayla, you’re back.” Quin answered fondly.

She walked over to him and hugged him in a way she hadn’t since she had first been knighted. “You look like hell old man.”

Quin snorted, “I’m not an old man yet Ayla. It’s just been a hard couple of months, and the last three weeks have been a special kind of hell, you look a little rough around the edges yourself.”

Ayla frowned slightly, “where’s Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker?”

Quin sighed softly, “Obi-wan is with Anakin in the Halls of Healing. I was just getting us something to eat and drink while he stayed with Anakin.”

Ayla squeezed his arm, “is Obi-wan ok?”

“Obi and I are both physically fine, but Anakin was hit with prolonged, intense Force lightening in our fight with Chancellor Palpatine. He’s still unconscious, and Vokara isn’t sure when he’ll wake.” Quin replied.

Ayla looked at her former Master closely and gasped, “oh Force, when did the three of you soul bond?”

Quin bit his lip, “Obi and Anakin have been bonded for a while, Anakin and I created a partner bond when he healed me after they rescued me. The soul bond happened accidentally, after I killed Palpatine, when Obi-wan and I used the Force to stabilize and save Anakin.” Quin paused, running a hand over his face, “Ayla if it was anyone else who was hit with that intensity of Force lightening they would be dead, instead Anakin held on shielding Obi-wan physically and shrouding me in the Force so I could take Palpatine’s head. Anakin collapsed unconscious, and seizing as soon as Palpatine fell. His nervous system is still miss firing and showing signs of damage or so the healers say. They aren’t sure if he will wake up and if he does how much damage he sustained.”

Ayla squeezed Quinlan’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry Quin. If I can help in any way let me know.”

Quin smiled, “thanks Ayla.”

Quin’s head snapped around looking in the direction of the Halls as he felt Obi-wan call him through their bond. “Anakin.” Quin whispered as he turned and took off running towards Anakin’s room; food forgotten, Ayla on his heals, concern radiating from both of them.

Quin calmed himself enough to not slam through the door, and by default scare or startle anyone. Quinlan stood in the doorway stunned, Ayla at his elbow, before he moved quickly to the bed when he saw Obi-wan smiling over Anakin's shoulder as he curled around their fragile love. Quinlan couldn’t stop the tears that tracked silently down his cheeks as he knelt next to the bed peering into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen; eyes he was terrified he would never see again.

“Anakin?” Quin whispered disbelief, and agonized hope threading through his voice, as he stroked Anakin's cheek.

Anakin whimpered softly and reached a trembling hand toward Quinlan. 

Quin gently took his frail hand and kissed his palm softly. “I love you too little one. We’ve missed you so much.”

Ayla watched the scene unfold in front of her. Obi-wan looked like Quin,  careworn, and exhausted;  Anakin looked positively fragile, like he would blow away if you breathed on him too hard. Fragile was never a word she would have ever ascribed to Anakin Skywalker if she hadn’t seen him right now. He was exhausted, and had lost enough weight as to be skeletal, the tube in his nose and the two in his arms, his pale almost translucent skin seemed stretched taut over his frame, just another series of visuals to drive home how close he was to being one with the Force. His movements typically strong, and graceful, were uncoordinated and weak, but the smile he gave her former Master, no matter how tired, was one of pure joy, his eyes lighting up at seeing him. Her heart constricted seeing how connected the three men were, but a peace settled over her as she realized her Quinlan had finally found his home.

She watched almost feeling like a voyeur as Obi-wan carefully slid back on the bed pulling Anakin gently with him. Quin toed off his boots and contently took the place of the cushions that had been in front of Anakin holding him up. Anakin rested his head against Quinlan’s chest and promptly drifted back off, content to be held by the two people he loved most in the Galaxy.

Quinlan’s eyes closed as he took a deep breath and released it slowly. “We have him back Obi.”

Obi-wan curled tighter around Anakin’s back. “yes we do.” Obi-wan kissed the back of Anakin’s neck softly, “he’s going to have a long recovery, but we’re together and we can do this.”

 


	26. Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not as it seems and it looks like Anakin is harboring one last surprise.

Quinlan had Anakin propped up carefully against his chest, making sure to support their fragile love as Obi-wan sat in front of them so he could attempt to feed Anakin. Obi-wan stirred the thick porridge and checked the temperature to make sure it wouldn’t burn Anakin’s mouth.

It had been three days and Anakin was showing more consistent signs that he was waking from his coma, but he was severely weakened due to the weeks of immobility and unconsciousness, even short periods of  limited awareness were enough to exhaust him. He wasn’t alert enough to try much communication and was still having the occasional seizure, but the storming episodes seemed to have finally passed. 

Anakin rested limply against Quinlan’s chest, eyes only open enough to show a sliver of blue, his head rested against Quinlan’s neck as he was too weak and emaciated to hold it up. At Vokara's suggestion they we're trying to see if Anakin would eat, but both men were doubtful as he still was not fully conscious. 

Obi-wan put the spoon to Anakin’s lips, as Quinlan stroked his cheek to get his attention and encourage him to open his mouth. Anakin complied and swallowed, but his tongue pushed a little of the porridge out of his mouth. Obi-wan deftly scraped it up off his lip with a gentle swipe of the spoon, before putting a smaller bite in Anakin’s mouth. Obi-wan smiled as Anakin shakily turned his head towards him, eyes starting to open a bit more, opening his mouth for the next bite before Obi-wan had it ready. Obi-wan smiled fondly, “hungry are you?”

The corner of Anakin’s mouth quirked up as he sent a feeling of impatience along their bond.  Quinlan chuckled as he kissed his messy curls, “just think if we get you eating enough and you start putting on a little weight, that tube in your nose can finally come out.”

Anakin gave a half-smile at the thought, before attempting to give Obi-wan his attention. Anakin was usually more alert when either Obi-wan or Quinlan were holding him in some way and yet he had no way to let them know how  much that contact helped keep him grounded and gave him strength. He couldn’t understand how exhausted and drained he felt and it frustrated him that even simple tasks like eating or holding his head up felt almost beyond him. He felt as though no matter what he was doing that his attention was always divided and time kept slipping away. It was as if he wasn’t alone in his own skin. If he was honest he had no idea what had actually happened and he didn’t have the energy to try speaking to find out. Everything was a jumbled mess of pain and near constant fighting in his mind, but as long as Obi-wan and Quinlan were here he knew things would be ok.

Once Anakin was done eating Obi-wan took a damp, soft cloth and gently wiped his face. “ok Love, Vokara wants us to work with you on some rehabilitation.” Obi-wan smiled as he explained. “Quin, can you start shifting him towards the edge of the bed?”

Quinlan carefully laid Anakin down on his side and gently moved him towards Obi-wan. Obi-wan stroked Anakin’s cheek to get his attention, “we’re going to help you sit up, alright.”

Anakin blinked sleepily as Obi-wan carefully slid his legs off the side of the bed. Once Obi-wan had a stabilizing hold on his knees Quinlan gently eased his upper body into a sitting position, sat behind him with a hand against Anakin’s back and side of his chest to provide support and stabilizing his core.  Anakin’s head hung forward, angled a little to the right. Quin moved to help guide his head back, but Obi-wan shook his head. 

Obi-wan stroked Anakin’s left cheek, “Anakin, can you look at me?”

Anakin shakily turned his head to the side to face in Obi-wan’s direction, his eyes barely open.

"Hey there," Obi-wan smiled, "can you try to pick your head up little one?”

Anakin trembled with the effort to try and lift his head, Obi-wan gently supporting him so his head couldn’t just drop back down. Anakin’s cheek rested heavily against Obi-wan’s guiding hand as his muscles gave out. 

Obi-wan kissed his forehead as he gently guided Anakin's head back to rest against Quinlan’s shoulder. “good job Ani. We’re going to let you rest a minute and try again.”

Quin kissed Anakin’s cheek, “way to keep fighting kiddo.”

Both men felt a sudden shift in Anakin’s energy, like a fog they hadn’t been aware of suddenly began to lift. Anakin’s back arched, muscles tensing as his eyes rolled back.  He let out a choked moan. Quinlan’s arms tightened around Anakin so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. Obi-wan and Quinlan each opened themselves to the Force and for the first time felt the tainted energy of Palpatine coating and attempting to smother Anakin’s. They both reached for Anakin as his muted Force presence flared to life with the force of a supernova pushing the last vestiges of Palpatine’s energy out into the Force, leaving only Anakin's intense presence behind.

Anakin's body went limp. He blinked sluggishly and looked around the room dazed. They could almost see his eyes clearing, and then confusion spread across his face when he locked his gaze on Obi-wan, “Obi?” He shakily turned his head to look at who was holding onto him, as he rasped “Quinn?”

The two men stared at Anakin in shock while they tried to process what had just occurred. They were stunned to see him alert and to hear him speak for the first time since they fought the Chancellor; up until this point he had only been making incoherent distressed sounds.  They were struggling to process what had just happened, and a sinking feeling that they had all missed something critical was washing over both men.

Anakin moved restlessly in Quinlan’s arms, everything felt wrong and he was anxiously trying to put the pieces together. He swiped at the side of his face where the feeding tube was taped to his cheek, Obi-wan gently caught his arm and moved it away before he could dislodge anything.

“Anakin, it’s ok.” Obi-wan carefully cradled Anakin’s face between his hands, “Anakin, look at me sweetheart. Everything is ok, stop fighting dear one. No one is going to hurt you.”

Anakin arched his back again, but Quinlan was expecting a bit of a fight, and he kept a firm hold on him so Anakin couldn’t fall to the floor. Quinlan leaned in and quietly spoke right in his ear, “Anakin, relax, you’re safe. We’re all safe Sweetheart, but you have to calm down. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Quin shifted his hold on Anakin, sweeping him up so he could cradle him and keep better control over his body. Anakin's breathing was irregular and frantic, dropping his oxygen levels and making one of the monitors whine, “Obi hand me his oxygen mask.”

Quinlan gently held the mask to his face, and used the Force to send soothing energy along their bond, “slow, deep breaths Anakin. It’s ok sweetheart we’ve got you, just breathe with me.”

Obi-wan stroked Anakin’s cheek, adding his own energy to the mix, “that’s it little one just breathe.”

Anakin blinked sluggishly and looked between them as the monitor stopped whining, “what happened? Is Palpatine gone?  Is everyone ok?”

Quin looked at Obi-wan who smiled, “yes, everyone is fine and yes, dear one he’s dead. You’ve been unconscious for a while.”

Anakin frowned as he blinked sluggishly, “how long?”

Quinlan kissed his forehead softly, “a little over three weeks. You’ve been having seizures and storming episodes. Vokara was worried about how much damage you could have sustained due to the exposure to Force lightening. She’s going to be surprised to see you alert.”

Anakin looked around a little, “I don’t feel like I was unconscious. I’ve been fighting Sidious. I’m tired. He wouldn’t let go and I couldn’t let him hurt either of you.”

Obi-wan kissed the back of Anakin’s hand as he held it gently between his, “it’s ok Anakin, you can rest if you need to.” Obi-wan stroked his cheek, “I’m so sorry that we didn’t understand what was happening. That we didn’t know you were still fighting Sidious. Everyone was sure your seizures and storming episodes was as a result of damage done to your nervous system by the lightening, not the external sign of an attack.”

Anakin nuzzled Obi-wan’s palm, “it’s ok none of you knew, and I had no way to communicate what was happening.”

Anakin rested his cheek against Quinlan's chest, eyes opening slower as he struggled to stay awake.  " 'kara's coming." Anakin mumbled.

Quin smiled into Anakin's hair, before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, "it's ok sweetheart just go to sleep we'll wake you if she needs you."

Anakin drifted off to the steady rhythm of Quinlan's heart, feeling safe and loved cradled in his arms. He distantly felt the blanket Obi-wan draped over him.

 Obi-wan sat next to Quinlan as he gently stroked Anakin's hair. "So how badly do you think we karked this all up."

Quin leaned over and kissed Obi-wan softly, "up until we felt Palpatine's energy we had no reason to think this was anything other than his body's response to the Force lightening.  Even without physical form Sidious was able to hide what he was doing.  We all missed it."

Obi-wan rested his head against Quinlan's shoulder, continuing to stroke Anakin's hair, "Quin, he's suffered for weeks because none of us could figure out what was wrong, missing what was right in front of us is no excuse."  Obi-wan kissed Anakin's forehead softly, "we could have lost him because we didn't know what Sidious was capable of and I'm struggling to accept that at the moment.  We both were unsure of the diagnosis and we didn't push the issue.  We felt his energy by accident..."

Quinlan sighed softly, "Obi beating ourselves up over something we couldn't control and had no way to expect isn't going to help anyone, least of all Anakin.  No one not even Yoda thought or felt anything amiss with Anakin.  No one knew the Sith were even capable of sentience after death let alone something like this."

Obi-wan nodded, "I know, but I hate feeling like we failed him."

Quin gently cupped his cheek and guided Obi-wan's face to make him look at him, "we did not fail him Obi.  We were here every step of the way with him.  We gave him something to hold on to and something to fight for.  We did the best we could, with the information we had.  You have to forgive yourself and me or we won't be able to help him now.  I know you Obi-wan Kenobi and I won't let you punish yourself or us for a perceived wrong."

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, "I will forgive you both for not knowing if you need me to, but you didn't do anything wrong." Anakin snuggled in between his lovers, content, feeling safe and loved. "I need you both to stop blaming yourselves, it won't help anything."  Anakin took a slightly labored breath, "we didn't know this was possible now we do. It's a lesson, learn from it and move forward."

Obi-wan smiled fondly, stroking Anakin's cheek, "when did you become so wise?"

Anakin gave him a tired smile, "I had a good teacher."

Quin chuckled, "that you did."

Vokara knocked on the door and came in.  Anakin smiled as Quin shook his head, and kissed Anakin's forehead, "I thought you might be mistaken that she was coming."

Anakin looked at Quin, "she was in a meeting with Mace and Yoda, but the intent was always going to be that she come here.  They felt what happened here, but don't know or understand what exactly happened." Anakin smiled sleepily, "does that sum everything up Master Che?"

Master Healer Vokara Che was rarely at a loss for words, but as she looked at her fragile patient, a patient who she wasn't sure would ever be the same, she was in awe.  "Yes, that sums it up pretty well Anakin."

 Anakin smiled and rested his cheek against Obi-wan's chest.  "So Master Che it looks like I've turned things on their head again."

Vokara smiled as she moved to his bedside, "when don't you?  She checked the monitors, "how are you feeling Anakin?"

He took a labored breath, rasping, "weak, tired, and my chest hurts."

 Vokara frowned slightly as she checked his oxygen SATs, and listened to him breathe, "deep breath Anakin, ok again."

Anakin coughed wetly his entire body trembling as Obi-wan and Quinlan carefully propped him up trying to help him breathe easier. 

She continued her exam shocked at the difference in her patient.  "Ok, Anakin I'm going to order some more tests to make sure you aren't suffering from any serious side effects and once that's done and I know you are not in any danger you're all going to tell me what in the Sith hells happened."

 Quinlan gently transferred Anakin to the gurney.  Obi-wan and Quinlan both kissed Anakin's forehead softly. "Be good for Vokara dear one." Obi-wan whispered.

Anakin half-smiled, "I'll do my best.  You should go get something to eat.  You both need a break. Maybe stop in and check on the Vods they're worried and they miss us. I'm in good hands."

Quin gripped Obi-wan's arm as he opened his mouth to protest. Quin grinned, "don't worry, I'll make sure he eats."

Vokara rolled her eyes at the three men, "ok the tests will take a couple hours, so listen to Anakin and take a break."

Anakin chuckled softly, "you ok Vokara?"  She arched a sardonic brow as he quipped, "did it hurt telling them to listen to me?"

Vokara squeezed his shoulder, as she laughed "it only hurt a little.  Let's get you checked out."

Obi-wan and Quinlan followed them out before heading to the mess to get food, both men feeling considerably lighter in spirit than before.  Their triad was whole once more if not completely healthy yet, but that would come with time and for the first time in what felt like ever they had time to wait.

 

 


	27. Finding a Balance Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Life has just been crazy between work and setting up the inventory for my two websites I just haven't had time to write.  
> I promise I haven't forgotten this story and I will finish it.

Obi-wan felt better after eating an actual meal and Quinlan was trying not to look smug.  "So we've got at least another hour or so is there anything you need to take care of?" Quin inquired, trying to keep his anxious partner distracted.

"Anakin said we should check in with the Vods and I think he's right." Obi-wan paused, "I feel a little guilty that we haven't kept them in the loop on Anakin's condition."

Quin wrapped his arm around Obi-wan's shoulders, "I asked Vokara to keep Rex and Cody informed when we couldn't leave." He squeezed Obi-wan's shoulder, "I've been making sure to com one of them when I would get us food just to touch base and let them know we're distracted, but haven't forgotten them."

Obi-wan looked surprised as he relaxed into Quinlan's comforting touch, "thank you.  We do have a tendency to get hyper focused when things get overwhelming."

Quinlan chuckled as he kissed the top of Obi-wan's head, "well then let's go check in with the Vods."

The men were oblivious to the shocked looks they we're getting from passing Jedi at their casual intimacy in public.  Yoda and Mace gave each other conspiratorial smiles as the two men passed.  They had an offer that they were waiting to put forth until Anakin was a little stronger, change would be coming to the Order and the two Masters were excited at the possibilities.  If they had learned nothing in the rise and fall of Chancellor Palpatine it was that the Order needed to change if it was to not just survive, but thrive.  Yoda knowingly watched two of the men he was sure would be part of the catalyst for the change head off to check in with their friends. Mace gave Yoda an amused look as they turned to find a more private room to finish laying the ground work for their plans.

 ....

Vokara tightly secured the oxygen mask over Anakin's mouth and nose, hoping to prevent him from going into acute respiratory failure as she ran tests to see why he was fighting so hard to breathe.

"Are you still with me Anakin?" Vokara inquired.

Anakin drew a labored breath, "still here. I feel like a bantha is standing on my chest." Anakin paused struggling to catch his breath, "any idea of what's happening?"

Vokara frowned, "it looks like there's a build up of fluid around your lungs.  The right one seems to be partially collapsed."

"No bacta tank." Anakin rasped anxiously.

Vokara looked at Anakin, with her eyebrows raised as he took a labored breath, "no bacta tank."

"Ok, but I will have to drain the fluid and if your oxygen levels stay this low I'll have to put you on a ventilator." Vokara watched his chest rise and fall irregularly.  "Anakin you would only need a day or so in the bacta tank to clear this up."

Anakin shook his head no, his anxiety palpable through the Force, as he panted, "I don't want to be unconscious for that long again."

"Ok, but I'm going to need to sedate you to place the drain and intubate you."  Vokara smiled reassuringly, "you will only be sedated long enough to get everything in place, once that's done I will keep you on meds to help you relax, but nothing to sedate you unless it's absolutely necessary."

Anakin nodded, blinking sluggishly, "how long?"

"The drain will be in for a few days or so depending on how the collapsed lung is doing.  I don't want to leave you on the ventilator any longer than necessary so I'm hoping things go smoothly and we can get you off it within 24 hours." Vokara squeezed his hand, "I promise I won't do anything that isn't absolutely vital to get you over this bump as quickly as possible."

Anakin gave her a half-smile, "thank you."  He took a shuddering breath, "they're going to be upset."

"Don't worry about that Anakin.  They just want you well."  She paused as she organized the equipment she would need. "Everything is going to be ok.  I will talk to them about all of this before they see you again. You just worry about relaxing and getting better."

The pulse ox monitor started to whine, "ok Anakin your going to take a little nap and when you wake up you'll be back in your room.  There will be a tube in your mouth and another one right here." She touched a gap in his ribs. 

Anakin nodded as she injected the sedative into his IV.  His eyes fluttered shut and the last thing he was aware of was the mask being moved and his head being tilted back a little.

....

 Quin and Obi-wan walked into the surprisingly empty barracks.   They found Cody, Fives, Kix and Rex sitting around a small table talking.  Fives looked up and nudged Rex. 

"General Kenobi, Master Vos is everything ok?" Rex asked doing an admirable job keeping the anxiety out if his voice.

 Obi-wan smiled fondly, "this isn't a formal visit Rex you don't have to address me as General.  Anakin is having some tests run and we thought we would come see how all of you are doing."

Kix frowned slightly, "Did Anakin take a bad turn?  What tests are they doing?"

Quinlan smiled, "no, Anakin woke up this morning.  Master Che is running tests to make sure he doesn't have any lasting damage.  He's been having a hard time catching his breath so she wants to figure out why and make sure there's no infection."

Fives perked up, "he's awake?  How was he doing?"

Obi-wan grinned, "he was awake and talking.  He's very weak and run down due to the length of time he spent unconscious.  There are also a few things about that time that we don't exactly know what was going on in his head, but it seems as though Palpatine found a way to attach his life force to Anakin.  He was able to expell the remaining energy from Palpatine into the Force, but until Anakin is able to explain everything we won't know exactly what happened."

Cody frowned thinking back to that day in Palpatine's office.  He, Master Che and his brothers storming the office only to find Palpatine dead, and Vos and Kenobi fighting to keep Skywalker alive.  He swallowed thickly thinking of the waves of desperation that were rolling off both men as Anakin thrashed, skin turning gray from lack of oxygen.  Obi-wan looking at Master Che with tears silently sliding down his cheeks pleading for her and Kix to help them. 

Obi-wan broke through the flashback as he squeezed Cody's shoulder, "I promise things are better.  He's going to be ok."

Cody nodded, "good the kid deserves something to break in his favor."  Cody looked at Rex who nodded, "did you guys hear the news, we're officially free, full citizens of the Republic."

Obi-wan and Quinlan both grinned. "That's wonderful news." Obi-wan started.

"Anakin will be thrilled to hear that.  He was working so hard with Senator Amidala and Senator Organa to get the Republic do the right thing by all of you." Quin stated and then chuckled, "I guess it's Chancellor Organa now."

Rex grinned, "now we just need to figure out what we want to do with the rest of our lives since we don't have to stay in the army."

Obi-wan's face lit up, "you can do anything you want."

Kix cleared his throat, "the four of us were wondering what your plans are."

Obi-wan looked curious, "what do you mean?"

Fives snorted, "we were wondering if you would stay with the Jedi or if you were all going to find a new path?" Fives observed Obi-wan and Quinlan's closeness, the casual touches, with interest; before the fight with the Sith Obi-wan was more reserved especially in public.  "Anakin would occasionally talk about his hope for a future that wasn't necessarily attached to the Order."

Quin shrugged, "I'm going where ever they go. My commitment is to them above everything.  Anakin did say he wanted to spend some time with his mom on Naboo after all this was done."

Obi-wan looked at Quin thoughtfully, "I've just been planning on following wherever Anakin leads."  Obi-wan chuckled as he leaned in to Quinlan's touch, "so I guess we'll have to see what he has to say."

Rex smiled fondly, "well the four of us have been thinking we might want to follow you.  We trust and respect you and the gods know Anakin is a danger magnet..."

Quinlan chuckled, "we'd be honored to have you guys with us once we have a plan.  I know we want peace at least for a while."

Obi-wan nodded, "we'll talk with Anakin and start forming a plan.  With all the tests he's having done today we're going to hold off on visitors so he can rest, but if you four would like to come visit tomorrow we'll let you know when he's up for it."

Fives grinned, "we'll be there whenever he's ready."

....

Vokara and a healer trainee got Anakin settled back in his room.  The trainee left while Vokara finished checking the seal on the drainage tube and making sure all the settings were right on his IV and the ventilator. She hooked up the ng-tube and set the rate to give him a steady stream of nutrition without overwhelming his stomach. She carefully wrapped soft cuffed restraints around his wrists and loosely secured them to the bed.  It would allow him to move around, but he wouldn't be able to pull anything out if he woke disoriented.  She was amazed at how good his test results were, other than the infection that was currently draining all his tests were normal.  She was relieved that once the infection was cleared and he put on some of the weight that he lost Anakin would be fine. 

 Vokara watched her patient for signs of waking. Anakin pulled his arm towards his chest and turned his head.  Vokara gently gripped his shoulder, "it's ok Anakin.  You're in the Halls of Healing and there is a tube in your mouth and another in your chest.  Can you open your eyes for me?"

Anakin turned towards the sound of Vokara's voice, blinking sluggishly.  She smiled as awareness began to spread across Anakin's face. "Hey kiddo, everything went fine. Other than this infection and being so underweight you're doing great.  I didn't find any residual damage."

Anakin gave her a half-smile and reached for her hand giving it a squeeze.  "Are you in any pain?" Vokara asked.

Anakin squeezed her hand once. "Good, are you uncomfortable?"

He squeezed again. "Good, do you want me to take the restraints off?"

He squeezed twice. "Will you leave the equipment alone?"

He squeezed twice again. _I_ _promise  I'll leave everything alone Master Che._

She started and looked at Anakin, "how long have you been able to communicate with anyone other than your bondmates in that way."

Anakin gave a small shrug.  _It's new.  Since the fight with Palpatine, everything is raw and open. I thought I was getting too much information from the Force before..._  laughter echoed through the connection. _Boy_  was I wrong.  I _can feel everyone in the temple if I concentrate I can not only hear them but communicate with them, Force sensitive or not.  I'm working on building up my shields so that I can filter out the things I don't want to deal with constantly._

Vokara looked at him with wonder, shaking her head.  "You have always been a force unto yourself so I really shouldn't be surprised.  I'm grateful this will make communication easier." She paused, "if you can't leave the tubes alone I'll have to put the restraints back on."

Anakin gave a slight smile,  _that's ok Master Che, I expect that._ Anakin blinked sleepily,  _they're on the way back._

Vokara nodded and gently brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes "ok kiddo rest while I go talk to your other halves and make sure they don't have a panic attack when they see you. I'll take the restraints off as soon as I've explained everything to them."

 _Thanks 'kara._ Anakin's eyes slid shut as he slipped peacefully back into sleep.

Vokara slipped out into the hall way to cut off the two men heading their way.  She knew Anakin looked rough, but he was actually doing a lot better than his looks would suggest.  She just needed to inform them of the situation and get them to see past the new equipment and tubes so they could realize that his color was much better thanks to the support of the ventilator and the drain that was clearing up the fluid around his lungs. He was obviously relaxed as he was no longer fighting to breathe, infact she had him on the lowest doses of meds necessary  to keep him from choking on the ET-tube in his throat.

Obi-wan arched an eyebrow at Master Che as they stopped in front of her. "How's he doing?"

"He is doing well, but there was fluid buildup around his lungs partially collapsing his right lung.  He refused bacta treatment so I've placed a drain and he's getting support from a ventilator for the time being to allow him to rest and the drain to do it's job." Vokara paused and smiled, "I'm hoping to get him extubated this evening if he's up for it, otherwise it will happen first thing in the morning.  The drain will stay in as long as necessary to get the fluid out and to keep his lung from collapsing again.  Ok now that the bad news is out of the way, the rest of his tests are completely normal.  He has no sign of any residual damage at all.  Once the infection is cleared and he's put on a little weight we can talk about releasing him from the Halls."

Quin bit his lip, "you're sure he's fine other than the infection?"

"Absolutely, his connection to the Force has deepened so he's struggling with a little bit of system overload, but there is no lasting damage." Vokara reassured.

 Obi-wan and Quinlan instinctively reached out to Anakin's presence in the Force and felt it flair to life, his warmth and light weaving the three men tighter together.  Obi-wan smiled, "are we good to go in?" 

"Yes, I need to remove the restraints, and then I will leave you all to it." Vokara replied. Quin arched a dubious eyebrow as Vokara chuckled, "they were for his safety just in case he was disoriented as he came out of sedation.  I didn't want to risk him accidentally harming himself or pulling out any of the equipment."

 Both men nodded and followed her in to Anakin's room.  They watched Anakin closely trying not to compare this to what he looked like right after the confrontation with Palpatine.  They were both reassured that he seemed comfortable and relaxed, he wasn't struggling to breathe and didn't seem to be in any pain. They watched as Vokara gently removed the restraints from his wrists, but did leave them tied to the bed. 

"It's just in case we need them." She reassured, "if he gets disoriented or combative I'd feel more comfortable knowing we could protect him from himself sooner rather than later."

They moved in unison to his bedside, Obi-wan gently taking Anakin's hand as Quin softly stroked Anakin's cheek. "It's ok 'Kara. We trust you to do what's best for him." Quin stated.

 Anakin reached out with the Force and used it to gently caress both men's cheeks.  _I love you._ Whispered sweetly along their bond, cerulean eyes opened, staring intently at the two men in front of him.

Quinlan grinned, "we love you too Little One.  Seems like you got a bit of a power boost."

Anakin shrugged his shoulder,  _it feels like it.  I'm trying to filter out as much as I can, but it's a bit overwhelming._

Obi-wan ran gentle fingers through his hair, "It's ok Love we'll help you as much as we can." 

Anakin blinked sleepily, as Quinlan and Obi-wan wrapped their own energies around him. Quin kissed his forehead, "sleep Little One we'll be here when you wake."

....

Quinlan was drawing as he sat next to Anakin's bedside.  Obi-wan had a council meeting he couldn't get out of and Anakin had been resting peacefully.  Quinlan was startled as Anakin choked against the tube in his throat.  He set aside his sketch book and leaned over so Anakin could see him, "Anakin, open your eyes sweetheart.  Try not to fight the ventilator." 

Anakin blinked sluggishly, eyes rolling sightlessly as he fought through the fog of exhaustion and medication. Quin stroked Anakin's cheek, "it's ok Ani, just relax and let the machine do it's job."

Anakin turned his head to try and follow the sound of Quinlan's voice.  Quin smiled as Anakin finally seemed to be aware. "That's it.  Are you ok Love?"

Anakin frowned against the tube  _I want the breathing tube out._

As if in response to Anakin's thoughts Vokara knocked and entered the room. "Good afternoon gentlemen.  How are you doing Anakin?"

Anakin kept breathing over the ventilator and it was making him choke against the tube in his throat.  _Can the breathing tube come out?_

Vokara smiled and checked the monitors, "let's test how well you can breathe on your own." She unhooked the ventilator hose from the ET-tube, and watched as Anakin began breathing normally. She watched the monitors for any signs of trouble and smiled when there were none.  "ok Anakin take a deep breath and blow."  The tube slid out easily and Vokara slipped the oxygen mask over Anakin's mouth and nose. "How are you feeling?"

Anakin took a shaky breath, "better now.  Can I get something to drink?" 

Vokara raised the head of Anakin's bed and moved the oxygen mask as Quin grabbed his glass of water.  He sat on the side of the bed and gently held the glass to Anakin's lips allowing him to take a few sips before the mask was replaced.  

He gave them a tired smile, "thanks."

Master Che finished checking Anakin over before leaving the two men to finish her rounds. Anakin coughed, clearing his throat, "will you lay with me?"

Quin grinned and carefully moved Anakin over enough for him to join him in bed. Anakin sighed contently as he cuddled into Quinlan's side.  Quin wrapped his arms around Anakin and kissed the top of his head. "Is this ok? Are you comfortable?" He asked.

Anakin nodded as he listened to the beat of Quin's heart, "it's good. I missed this Pukaneekee."  He paused, brow furrowed slightly, "you were drawing?"

Quin chuckled, "yes, it was nice to have the opportunity.  Obi is in a meeting and you were sleeping so for the first time in a long time I had the chance to draw."

Anakin smiled, "can I see?"

Quin smiled as he grabbed his sketch book flipping the page to one of his finished drawings and angling it so Anakin could see.

Anakin looked at the page and smiled. He was blown away at the fine detail, there on the page was Obi-wan smiling fondly as Anakin threw his head back laughing. 

Quin kissed Anakin's forehead, "it was right before you were knighted. You and Obi-wan were in the room of a thousand fountains and I found you both there.  I don't know what Obi said to make you laugh like that, but I couldn't take my eyes off either of you.  Both of you looked so happy and I didn't want to break the spell of the moment so I stayed in the shadows and watched for a few minutes."

Anakin gave a small chuckle. "He had told me they were finally going to knight me and he had described the looks on a few of the less enthused Masters faces when the decision was announced." Anakin shrugged, "so many of them didn't think I was ready and if it wasn't for the war it wouldn't have happened.  Obi though had no doubt that I was ready and he fought them all."

 Quin rested his cheek against Anakin's head, "I know he fought them I was there with him as back up just incase he needed someone else to stand up for you." Quin stroked the soft skin behind Anakin's ear, "we wished you could have had a little more time, but you truly were ready and we didn't want to see you be held back just because people didn't understand you."

Anakin smiled as he reached out a trembling hand to turn the page. His breath caught in his throat it was a sketch of a younger Obi-wan and Quinlan standing close together obviously deeply involved in a conversation.  The slight quirk of Obi-wan's lips and the stance of his shoulders told Anakin that he was passionately arguing a position and the glint of humor in Quinlan's eyes and barely repressed grin on his face told Anakin that he was winding Obi-wan up just to hear him argue. "The detail is amazing.  You both look so young."

Quin laughed, "I'd been at the temple a few weeks and Obi was the first friend I had made.  He would tell you we weren't friends yet and that I annoyed him to no end." Quin closed his eyes, "I was on a diplomatic mission with him and Qui Gon and someone took this picture.  I talked them into a copy of it.  Jedi don't have possessions, but I wanted this picture to mark that moment.  I knew everything was going to change and for better or worse he was the catalyst for me."

 Anakin smiled, "you have loved him for that long.  I can relate. You just can't help poking at him though."

Quin laughed, "you're one to talk.  Yes I enjoy getting him going for the simple fact that he is unbelievably sexy when he's arguing, it's one of the few times he allows people to see a glimpse of the feeling beneath the mind."

Anakin smiled knowingly, "that's true.  I hope someday he will be comfortable enough to just be himself and not worry so much about being the perfect Jedi."

 Quin kissed Anakin's chestnut curls, "don't worry Love he is well on the way to joining us in the awful Jedi department." Quin gently shifted Anakin so he was propped more comfortably against him. "We met with the Vods today."

Anakin rested his head against Quinlan's shoulder tilting it back slightly to look at him. "How are they?" Anakin asked sounding worried.

Quin gave him a fond smile as he stroked Anakin's cheek, "they're good.  Worried about you, happy to hear you're awake."

Obi-wan smiled brightly as he entered the room, seeing Anakin propped against Quinlan's chest and free of the ventilator, "you got your wish Dear One, they are officially free citizens of the Republic and are not obligated to stay in the army."

Anakin grinned as he reached a trembling hand towards Obi-wan.  "That's fantastic.  I knew Bail and Padme could do it."

Obi-wan took Anakin's hand as he gently kissed his forehead, "you look much better sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

 "Tired, but stronger." Anakin replied.

"Are you going to be up for visitors later?  Cody, Fives, Kix, and Rex wanted to stop by." Obi-wan explained.

Anakin smiled, "I'd like to see them."

Obi-wan quickly sent Cody a message letting them know they were good to visit.

"So have you given any thought to what you want to do once you're released?" Quin inquired.

Anakin bit his lip. "I want to go visit my mom." He looked at his lap, "I don't know what I want to do about staying in the Order though."  He looked at his partners, "if we can't stay together and actually be together I don't want to stay."

 Obi-wan and Quinlan both nodded.  "We're with you no matter what.  If you want to go we will follow you." Obi-wan stated.

Anakin smiled shyly as the warmth of Obi-wan and Quinlan's love washed over him.

There was a quiet knock on the door.  "Come in" Anakin called hoarsely.

 The door opened revealing the four Vods anxiously waiting to enter.  Fives grinned at Anakin, "glad to see you're doing better." 

Rex and Cody paused behind Kix just taking in the change in Anakin.  They were shocked at how emaciated he looked, but the joy and contentment that seemed to elude him for so long was obviously present as he rested against Quinlan's chest.

Anakin gave them all a bright smile, "thanks. I'm doing good tired more than anything."

Rex snorted as Cody rolled his eyes, "you could be half-dead and would still say you're fine."

Anakin shrugged his shoulder and grinned, "as long as I'm breathing and alive I'm fine."

Kix rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "Gods help us, this is why we worry about you.  No sense of self preservation."

Quin chuckled, "look who his Master was and tell me this is a surprise."

Cody dropped his head to his hands, chuckling,  "way to prove Kix's point.  This right here is why we're loathe to leave any of you alone.  You all need someone to remind you that your life and safety is important too."

Anakin laughed quietly, "sorry Cody, it's a lesson I've never quite caught on to.  Aside from Obi, Quin and the Vods I don't have much experience with people caring about me and my well-being they're much more worried about what I can do for them."

Obi-wan and Quinlan shared knowing looks as Fives shrugged and spoke directly to the elephant in the room, "well when you go from one form of slavery to another it's to be expected."

Anakin smiled knowingly as the others all gaped at Fives. "The Jedi Order is not slavery." Obi-wan stated flatly.

Rex and Cody both had their heads in their hands knowing this had the potential to get ugly. 

Fives looked at Obi-wan sincerely, "General no disrespect, I beg to differ.  You are told where to go, what to do, when and where to do it.  You are not allowed "attachment" and at the end of the day you could leave if you wished, but you would be left with nothing." Obi-wan frowned as Fives continued, "I'm not saying you aren't well cared for, but underneath all the pretty packaging it's still a form of slavery, if it wasn't I don't think Anakin would chafe as badly as he does against the restrictions and expectations.  You all may be treated better than the average slave, but you are not free."

Anakin reached out to Obi-wan and squeezed his hand as he gave Fives a sad smile, knowing what it cost his friend to lay out the truth as he sees it.  "It's not quite slavery yes, but as a former slave I'll be honest a kind owner doesn't make you any less owned and until we choose to leave they do own us Love." Anakin stroked the back of Obi-wan's hand, "I love you and Quin Obi, and by the laws of the Order I'm wrong and could be expelled should I act on that love.  I love my mom and I miss her, but according to the Order I'm wrong and not to be trusted." Anakin kissed the back of Obi-wan's hand, "I will never regret winning my freedom and coming with you, learning from you or loving you, but if we can't be together with Quin as a poly couple and as a real family I refuse to stay bound, all consequences be damned.  We've done our duty and we deserve to be happy."

Quin kissed Anakin's shoulder as Obi-wan looked at him biting his lip lost in thought.  Obi-wan felt like he was stuck in a hurricane as he felt his perception of the Order shift remembering a time when he too felt like Anakin, before he committed to being the perfect Jedi worthy of his place, could he really walk away from everything he had worked for?   Obi-wan looked at the Vods and then to the two most important people in his life.  He thought back to all the times they had been pushed to their limits and beyond.  How many times they had almost died and no one cared.  There is no Death only the Force echoing in his head.  Obi-wan looked at Anakin and saw the single silent tear slid down his cheek.  Yes Obi-wan nodded, he could leave everything behind as long as he had the people in front of him.


End file.
